


[LV/HP] Circa Regna Tonat

by Albertine1900



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertine1900/pseuds/Albertine1900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>死人从深深的墓穴里跑了出来，<br/>谈论为什么风暴持续这样久。<br/>——威廉·兰格伦《农夫皮尔斯之幻象》</p><p> </p><p>内容提要：哈利早该料到，回禁林去找复活石是个糟糕的主意……本文内容紧接哈7。</p><p>CP: HP/LV,其余尽量遵循原著。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1.本文中的老伏，遵循我一向给他的设定，即“蛇脸光脚神经质老处男”等；  
> 2.作者本人非考据党，魔法理论、技术细节啥的就请勿深究……  
> 3.更新没有保证，尽量长篇；  
> 4.本文文风混杂，正剧向，结局仍在斟酌。

死人从深深的墓穴里跑了出来，  
谈论为什么风暴持续这样久。  
——威廉·兰格伦《农夫皮尔斯之幻象》

Chapter 1

很长时间以来，哈利都不喜欢做梦。幼年时，他的梦里总是男人怪异的大笑、女人的哭喊，当然还有那道著名的绿光。而进入魔法界以后，梦境更让人难以忍受。于他人而言，梦是逃遁现实的安慰；于哈利，梦不过是将现实一次次撕裂在他面前。当意识逐渐脱离躯体，梦魇悄然而至，哈利觉得自己像置身于一间空旷的密室，四周都是怪异的镜像，将现实光影扭曲成各种晃眼的阴影，胆大妄为地将哈利整个吞噬其中。暗影悄悄溜到他脚下，一只黑色的手从脚底突然伸出，拽住哈利的脚踝。哈利惊叫一声，却只换来四周意味不明的窃笑……

哈利猛地惊醒了。天色已经颇晚了，房间里很黑。还沉浸在梦魇影响中的哈利颇有些不安，极力想弄清楚自己正睡在哪里。直到无意间伸出的手碰到垂幔，他才明白过来——格兰芬多的寝室。啊，意识如同冰凉的潮水涌过：霍格沃茨，战斗，冠冕，斯内普，伏地魔。以及，结束。

哈利深吸一口气，慢慢坐起来，在黑暗中将额头抵在弯起的膝盖上。结束了，一切都结束了。

难怪周围这么安静，也没人点蜡烛和壁炉，想必他们都还在大厅里庆祝，哈利记得自己是在庆祝的人群中逃出来的。他实在太累了，才一睡就睡到现在。

“主人？”沙哑但尖利的声音把哈利吓了一跳，他的手自动在枕头边到处摸索魔杖。

“主人，是克利切。”话音刚落，寝室里的蜡烛被点亮了。哈利眯着眼，好一会才适应了光线，看到床边的家养小精灵。

“克利切……你怎么在这里？”哈利有些不确定地问。

克利切用一种奇怪的眼神看着哈利，仿佛他刚才问了最不可思议的问题：“克利切在这里，当然是为了为主人服务。主人需要休息，克利切就在这照看他，替他保管魔杖。”克利切伸出瘦骨嶙峋的胳膊，指了指床头柜。

魔杖……哈利脑子里突然咯噔一下。接骨木魔杖！床头柜上，在哈利心爱的凤凰魔杖边，就是那根接骨木魔杖。哈利赶忙抓起两根魔杖，不敢相信自己居然就这么大剌剌的睡着了，就这么把接骨木魔杖扔在一边。想着在过去几小时里可能出的岔子，哈利咽了口唾沫，对克利切说：“多亏了你，克利切，否则真不知道会出什么麻烦。”

克利切咧了咧嘴，露出一个丑陋的笑容，对哈利欠了欠身：“主人昨天完成了伟大的事，真正伟大的事！为主人服务是克利切的荣幸！”

此刻哈利脑子里转着各种有关接骨木魔杖的念头，心不在焉地对克利切点了点头，正待打发克利切离开，突然又想起一事：“克利切，你知道罗恩赫敏他们，还有大家，都在哪里吗？你瞧，我要到城堡外面办点事——独自去。”

克利切心领神会，马上应到：“主人的朋友们有些还在城堡大厅，还有的已经走了。如果有人问起主人，克利切就说主人在休息，不希望有人打扰。  
”  
哈利微微对克利切笑了笑，利索起身，将接骨木魔杖放在口袋里，手里只拿着凤凰魔杖，对家养小精灵点点头，套上隐形衣，哈利就出门了。

城堡里空旷的吓人，似乎连墙上的画像们都挤到一楼大厅去了。哈利熟门熟路绕过楼梯、长廊，到达了城堡外的场地。哈利知道自己要去哪。

邓布利多的坟墓。

哈利要把接骨木魔杖放还到那里，将它连同有关的血腥记忆，都埋葬在死者坟墓的灰烬里。

死亡圣器——哈利再次思索着这个问题。要说哈利已经完全理解了这一切是怎么回事，那是彻底的假话。哈利越想，越觉得这几个月来——包括昨天——的一切都像是一个朦胧的梦境，人的思维稍稍触及它，它就向后退一点，把自己所有秘密都包裹的严严实实。但哈利又禁不住有一种直觉，这个朦胧的梦境又像是一整个严密精巧计划中的一环，尤其是死而复生的体验，让哈利不由觉得这一切都是死神（或者是命运，毕竟命运和死神是双生子）一个恶意的游戏，他把他们——哈利，邓布利多，伏地魔——都耍了一通。不过，哈利早已知道，魔法是没有答案的，所以他满足于眼前的一切——尤其是他还活着这一事实。

但有一件事哈利是确信的，死亡圣器，尤其是接骨木魔杖——不管它们有何神通——不能存于世上。它们就像来自远古祖先的诅咒，只要存在这世上一天，就有引发灾难的可能。魔杖将安置在邓布利多的坟墓里，哈利保存隐形衣，还有复活石——

复活石！哈利猛地站定。他居然忘了复活石！昨天在赴死前，他半是绝望半是没有时间，只得把复活石遗落在禁林里。虽说禁林向来人迹罕至，一块泥土里孤零零的石头也极不可能引人注意，但是……

哈利就是有些不安。有一种直觉（哈利极其信任自己的直觉）正在脑子里对他大喊，告诉他不能把那石头扔在那里。奇怪的是，这不是理智在向他发声，而是一种情感——一种复活石曾带给他的情感，它曾帮他再一次看见自己的亲人，让哈利带着爱赴死。

他不能把它扔在那。

哈利抿了抿嘴唇，下定了决心，转身向禁林走去。

夜色在天际铺展开来，天色已经很暗了。哈利对自己的魔杖嘟囔了一句“荧光闪烁”，在微弱光线的指引下磕磕碰碰在草地里穿行。这样冒然闯进禁林，哈利是有些紧张的，但他提醒自己，复活石并没有被扔在禁林深处，只是在边缘而已。哈利对昨天的记忆其实已经有些模糊了，或者说他当时就压根没心思关心这些细节，所以他没法快速判断复活石的位置。他只能走到大概位置，便开始弯下腰细细寻找。就这样一心翻找着地面，哈利没注意到他已经离禁林边缘颇远了。

突然，一阵马蹄的轻响打断了哈利单一的工作。哈利警觉地直起身子，但因长时间弯腰，一时没站稳，退了几步，直到靠在一棵树上。哈利抬起头，看到离他三码远处，是马人。

哈利认得他，是那位脾气暴躁的贝恩。这让他有些紧张，他和马人相处的历史算不上特别友好，如果是费伦泽那还好些。

“你总算来了，哈利波特。”贝恩率先开口，甚至有些急切，似乎他早就盼着哈利来。哈利想这总算是一个好兆头，起码他不会被马人驱逐出去了。

“呃，你好，贝恩。不知道你有什么需要帮忙的吗？”哈利说得很慢，斟酌着用词，同时脑子里正飞速转着各种猜测。

但贝恩迟疑起来，没有回答。只是轻轻用前蹄刨着地面，尾巴甩来甩去，眉头皱着，似乎有什么事让他心烦意乱。

哈利被这沉默搞得有些心里发毛，开口说道：“你怎么知道我要来的？是星星说的吗？”

哈利知道自己这话说得不合时宜，但他一心想找复活石，也顾不得贝恩有没有被冒犯。果然，贝恩有些愠怒地停止了动作，瞪着哈利：“说话当心点，孩子。”他又顿了一会，语气突然缓和起来：“我们知道你要来，因为你把一样东西落在这了。”

哈利的呼吸顿住了，不禁向前走了两步：“那块石头！你们捡到那块石头了，是吗？你们知道我会回来拿的，是吗？”

贝恩扯了扯嘴角，但是似乎还是有什么念头困扰着他，他终究没有笑：“是的，我们捡到那块石头了。那是个……古怪而邪恶之物，一个不应当被凡人拥有的东西。”贝恩迈开步子，踌躇地靠近哈利。“不过，对于你是怎样获得它的，我们不感兴趣，怎样处理它，也是你的事。我们只想赶紧把它弄出禁林，所以就等着你。”

哈利长吁一口气，放松下来，看来马人并不打算为难他。他有些兴奋地几步走到贝恩身边：“非常感谢你们，我还担心它被其他人捡去了呢。”

但贝恩后退了几步，没有将复活石交给哈利的意思。他盯着哈利的脸，带着古怪的声调问：“你额头上的伤疤还在吗，哈利波特？”

这真是个奇怪的问题，哈利皱了皱眉头。但马人一向很古怪，所以哈利并不想冒犯他们。他不自觉伸手摸了摸自己额头，对贝恩点点头：“伤疤还在。”看到贝恩突然打了个哆嗦，哈利关切地问：“怎么了，有什么问题吗？”

贝恩却没有听哈利的，只是突然陷入了某种恐慌中，开始在原地来来回回踱步，口里念着哈利不懂的语言。

恐惧是会传染的，尤其在这深夜的危机四伏的森林里。哈利不禁也打了个寒颤——就在一个小时前，他还以为他的生活回归正常了呢。“究竟怎么了，贝恩？是禁林里发生了什么事吗？”

贝恩猛地停了下来，转头瞪着哈利。就这样面面相觑了很久，贝恩叹了口气，低声吩咐道：“跟我来。”说着就向禁林更深处走去。

哈利有些犹豫，他能不能信任贝恩呢？但复活石还在他手上，哈利提醒自己。他咬咬牙，跟了上去。

就在两人沉默的时候，贝恩开始断断续续地解释：“你瞧，哈利波特。似乎你昨晚落在这的东西不止一件——”

“不止一件？噢，抱歉，请继续说。”

“——正如我刚才告诉你的，一件是那块石头，一个邪恶之物。而另一个——一开始，我们并不确定它是什么。它似乎凭空出现，就在……就在你‘死去’的地方。”

贝恩说到这里，停顿了一下，哈利被他最后一句话砸得脑袋生疼，一时说不出话。但随着他咀嚼这句话，哈利的心开始下沉。这不是个好兆头。

“我们不知道它是什么。”贝恩重复道，只是声音更轻了些，如同枝叶在夜风中作响。“但我们知道，它比那块石头更加邪恶——真正的邪恶，而非对邪恶的拙劣模仿和复制，因为它是个活物——比死好不了多少，但确实是活物。尤其是——啊！尤其是——！”

贝恩突然抬高的尾音不详地挂在森林里，哈利的脑海里正快速地联想。“比死好不了多少”，为什么这话这么熟悉？在他“死去”的地方凭空出现……在这短暂的间隙，哈利产生了一些疯狂的猜想——死神的游戏还没到尽头吗？！

“听着，哈利波特。我们不要求别的，我们也不关心你们人类内部的事情。我们只要求一点：将这邪恶之物从禁林里带走！在这个问题上，我们信任你，所以才告诉你，而不是去通知校长。只要你把它带走，我们就把石头还给你。”

贝恩的语速越来越急迫，步子却越放越慢，显然，他们要到目的地了。哈利即刻认出了这个地方——一块空地，昨天哈利在这里“死去”。贝恩很高大，他的背影挡住了哈利的视线。哈利也不急于看向前方——让这悲剧一刻来的晚一点吧。

贝恩慢慢侧过身，退到一边。哈利深吸一口气，抬起颤颤巍巍的视线，看到地上一个小小的躯体。

伏地魔的蛇脸还像昨天那样滑稽。

真可惜这不是做梦。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

说来奇怪，虽然哈利与伏地魔是所谓“命定的死敌”，但其实两人正儿八经见面的次数一只手都能数的过来。在此时此刻，哈利不合时宜地回想他们的历次见面，最终认定，没有哪次比现在更……尴尬。

是的，尴尬，双方的。

旁边的大树上挂着一束火把，显然是马人们安置在这里的，火光照亮了一小块空地，让哈利得以看清眼前的情形。

伏地魔此时恰如哈利在生死之界的车站所见的模样，如婴儿般大小，瘦骨嶙峋，身上满是血迹和伤痕，能见着骨头的胸膛随着痛苦的呼吸缓缓起伏，蛇般的脸扭曲着。

“我想……你应该看得出那是什么。”贝恩用的词是“那是什么”，而不是“那是谁”。

“是，当然。”哈利茫然地点着头，眼睛仍钉在伏地魔身上。

“你们应当谈一谈。”贝恩似乎不想再看伏地魔一眼，转身踱开。“我替你看着周围，免得其他人闯来。”

但哈利站在原地没动。

伏地魔倒是似乎料到了哈利会来，脸上的怒气逐渐堆积起来：“哈利波特……瞧瞧你，把我弄成了什么样子……”伏地魔想把声音抬高点，但孱弱的身体把他的声音拽到谷底。这让伏地魔更加气恼。

哈利知道，他此时的正确反应是掏出魔杖，把伏地魔赶回地狱（或者其他什么类似的地方）。但此情此景实在太过奇异（两天之内，接连两个人死而复生？），哈利臭名昭著的好奇心还是占了上风——当然，我们也不排除哈利受刺激过度、吓傻了的可能性。

哈利小心翼翼向前迈了一步。

“伏地魔？”

伏地魔嗤之以鼻，认定这个蠢问题不值得回答。

“过来，波特。”

哈利在原地站定，怀疑地眯起眼：“给我一个理由，我为什么现在不直接杀了你？”

“因为我现在没法伤你一根汗毛？”伏地魔干巴巴地说。

哈利没动。

“你是怎么……成这个样子的？我以为你死了——”

“——死了？确实也差不多了！如果你再晚来几个小时，我就要被冻死在这儿了！”

伏地魔语气里的谴责顺利地唤醒了哈利的理智和怒气，在哈利看来，伏地魔是最没有资格抱怨的人。

“那么，请问，”哈利咬着牙说，“你冻死在这里又与我何干呢？况且，你昨天就应该已经死了！”

有那么一会，两人都没说话，只是怒气冲冲地瞪着对方。夜风中摇曳的火光在伏地魔的身体上打下重重暗影，如同鬼魅恶灵，哈利打了个寒颤。

考虑到两人目前的处境，伏地魔还是服了软，主动开口：“我承认，当我昨天出现在这里——还以这样的身体——我不比你吃惊更少。我躺在这，像个可笑的婴儿般无法行动，没有魔杖，也没法驱赶走那些好管闲事的马人。”伏地魔的声线低了下来，其中恶狠狠的意味在这禁林里倒也和谐。

一阵冷风在林间穿过，地上的树叶抖抖索索的飞起来，有几片落在了伏地魔赤裸的身体上。伏地魔不耐烦地挣扎了一会，好不容易换了个坐姿。

哈利再次打亮魔杖上的光，直射在伏地魔的脸上，刺眼的光线让伏地魔不得不闭上眼睛，他沉重的呼吸声里又夹杂些恼怒的嘶嘶声。

“你知不知道……你是怎么……又变成这样的？”哈利谨慎地问，尽管他心里已经有了猜测。只是更重要的是，伏地魔知不知道。

伏地魔仰头看着哈利，瞪大着眼睛，仿佛在研究猎物的蝰蛇，没有嘴唇的嘴扯出一个怪异的笑容——就像一个丑陋的大号玩具娃娃。

“靠近点，波特，让我仔细看看你。”伏地魔轻声要求道，并且摊开爪子般的双手。“你看，我什么武器都没有，连一根树枝都没有。过来。”

哈利紧握住手中的魔杖，再向前走了几步，直到距离伏地魔两码远的地方停下。哈利见识过伏地魔虚弱时是什么样，如果连虫尾巴都应付得来，没理由他不行。

伏地魔的视线一直粘在哈利的脸上，直到靠得越来越近，哈利才发现伏地魔的眼神有什么不同。不再是过去那暴怒、仇恨、自负和疯狂，而是迷茫和着迷的古怪混合——伏地魔已经够难对付的了，更不用说是一个不太正常的伏地魔。

伏地魔仰头盯着哈利的脸，虚弱的手有些焦躁的在地上摸索，寻找合适的使力点，以便坐的更直一点。当然，他伤痕累累的身体支撑不了多久，不一会便摔倒在地。

“再靠近点！”伏地魔的挫败显而易见。

哈利有些不知所措。他和伏地魔过去的见面史充斥着咒语、打斗、躲闪，事实上，他们压根没机会进行什么文明人的对话。但看着眼前伏地魔像一个婴儿般挣扎，哈利觉得这么干看着似乎不太合适。他干脆走到伏地魔跟前，蹲下，只是魔杖依然稳稳握在手里。

伏地魔因为刚才的剧烈动作，显然有些力竭，呼吸也顺带着不畅，好一会说不出话，平复呼吸时还夹杂着几声咳嗽，像个漏风的风箱。

靠得这么近，哈利总算看清了。伏地魔的皮肤像一张廉价的塑料布，被人粗心大意地缠在骨架上，皱巴巴的。想必是因为在树林里冻了一天，伏地魔的皮肤有些发青，斑驳的色块让这个生物更加丑陋。

“呃……”哈利雄辩地试图打破沉默，但只能挤出一个单音字。

最终，伏地魔第一次表现出同情心，决定帮助哈利挽救这场对话。“我在这躺了一天了，波特，不停地回想昨天我那可耻的……失败。我试图弄清楚，究竟是什么毁掉了不可战胜的黑魔王，让他再次沦落到这样可悲的境地，一如十七年前？你昨天跟我扯了一堆什么邓布利多的计划、斯内普、还有死亡圣器，以及诸如此类的。但我知道，这些都不是重点。一堆扰人视线的废话而已。没错。”

伏地魔好像已不再跟哈利交谈，而是陷入了沉思。虽然伏地魔前所未有的虚弱，但这是哈利第一次看他如此清醒。伏地魔已经猜到了吗？

他当然猜到了。“魂器，是吗？它才是重点。”

伏地魔的低语顺着飘起的落叶打到哈利的脸颊上。哈利屏住了呼吸，不置可否。

伏地魔突然伸出右手，抓住哈利的领子，自己靠向前去，直到与哈利的脸只隔了几英寸。  
“它才是重点，你的存活，我的失败。”伏地魔的眼睛里闪烁着异样的狂热和地狱般的暴怒。“真该感谢你，我最后的魂器。”

哈利被伏地魔的靠近突然惹得一阵厌恶，他甩开伏地魔的手，迅速站起来，伏地魔重重跌回地上，疼痛地呻吟了一声。

“我不知道你在胡扯些什么，伏地魔。”哈利咬紧牙关，挤出几个字。“不论你还有哪些疯狂的念头，我现在就要把你带到校长和魔法部那里。”

伏地魔却没听到哈利的威胁，嘎嘎怪笑起来：“黑魔王的确战无不胜，这没错，他是被自己打败了——自己的一片灵魂击败了他！”突然，他安静下来，再次歪着头打量着哈利，像个好奇的孩子。

“你应该告诉我，哈利。在这一切……闹剧之前。”

哈利嗤笑了一声：“告诉你？然后让你把我关在什么海边的山洞里，直到我死？这对击败你有什么帮助吗？”

伏地魔轻笑了几声，再次坐起来：“我想你说的对。”

不远处的贝恩跺了跺蹄子，显然在提醒哈利时间已经过了很久了，马人开始失去耐心。

“你在犹豫。”伏地魔拉长了声调，狡黠地笑着。“你不知道该不该把我的存在告诉其他人。”

被说中心事的哈利有些愠怒，匆忙回到原来的话题：“所以你现在的情况就像十七年前一样，是吗？你‘被杀’后，回到最后一个魂器出现的地方。但你现在已经没有魂器了！”

伏地魔的笑容更明显了：“如果我说我还有呢？”

虽然站在户外这么久，哈利已经很冷了，但直到此时，哈利全身的血液才如冰块般冻起来。

“这不可能！”

“如果是在昨天之前，确实不可能。”伏地魔恶意的轻语。“但很显然……”伏地魔若有所思地看了贝恩一眼，“死神决定跟我们开个玩笑。”

虽然伏地魔的语气看似嘲讽，但哈利能听出里面潜伏的怒气。看来伏地魔对这局面也不满意，对哈利来说，这就是好消息了。

哈利强迫自己镇定下来。远处的乌鸦在惨叫，野兽的低吼在森林里回荡，夜已经深了，很快，就会有人来找哈利了。

“我不能指望你告诉我那个多余的魂器是什么，对吗？”哈利竭力让自己听上去像在讽刺，只是可悲的失败了。

伏地魔将一条腿架在另一条腿上，伸手拉了拉哈利的衣摆：“坐下来，孩子，坐下来。让我们聊一聊。”

哈利依言坐下，不知为何，直觉告诉他伏地魔现在不会伤他。

“你能给我施一个保暖咒吗？这林子里太冷了。”伏地魔渴望地盯着哈利的魔杖，随即看了一眼哈利身上，又补充一句：“也给你自己施一个。”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，干巴巴地说：“我不会保暖咒。”

伏地魔似乎头一次表现出惊讶：“你是个巫师，波特！你难道只会像麻瓜一样生活吗？！”

伏地魔再一次生气起来，不过——哈利心不在焉地思忖着——伏地魔什么时候不在生气呢？考虑到黑魔王的年纪，他真是罕见的易怒和不成熟。

待伏地魔再一次平息怒气以后，他向哈利身边挪了挪。哈利警觉地往另一边躲了躲，同时换了只手拿魔杖。

伏地魔轻蔑地哼了一声：“别担心，波特。我对你的魔杖不感兴趣。”他咂了砸嘴，再次仰头看着哈利的脸：“我感兴趣的——是你。”

在这么近的距离下，哈利不由呼吸一滞。一股寒意顺着土地钻进哈利的身体。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“你很清楚我在说什么，波特，动动你的脑子。你不是推断能力超群吗？一年内毁掉了我所有魂器，难道你就推断不出这个新魂器吗？”

伏地魔的声音里参杂了蛊惑的味道，哈利的脑子正飞速运转着，但他没有搭话，任由伏地魔说下去。

“你瞧，十七年前那次，我‘死去’后，出现在阿尔巴尼亚的那片灵魂，虽然没有肉体，但仍是完整的人形，因为那时魂器都还在，它们能维系住我的那片灵魂。但昨天，我的魂器们都不在了，我剩余的灵魂不得不寻找一个载体，否则它就彻底死去了。绝望之中，它死死抓住了那个正处于生死交界中的残片。”

生死交界中的残片。

哈利瞬间明白过来，是十字车站里、那个长椅下的魂片！

“不可能！”哈利大声喊道，吸引了远处贝恩的注意，随即压低嗓子，急促地说：“不可能！那片灵魂不可能回来，它被陷在那里了！我也没有碰它！”

伏地魔倾身上前，几乎靠在了哈利的腿上：“啊，我们的小英雄明白过来了吗？没错，你没有碰它，但它依附在你的灵魂上，波特。当然啦，你和它的那点联系还不足以把它从死亡边缘拉回来。但你忘了，你在赴死前，还做了一件事。”

哈利的胃不适的痉挛，他已经猜到伏地魔要说什么了。

“我本来也没猜到，直到看到那些马人，或者确切的说，是他们手里的东西。”趁着哈利发愣的当，伏地魔不着痕迹地爬上哈利的膝头，凑在哈利的耳边轻语：“那块石头。复活石。”

“但复活石并不能真的带回死者，它只是——”哈利机械地应答，尽管真相已经赤裸裸地摆在眼前。他总得说点什么。

“当然，你没搞错，”伏地魔点了点头，“复活石不能唤回死者。但你用了它，对吗？这足以在生死之界的屏障上拉出一道口子了。我那具身体里的残余灵魂，还有那片被你抛弃在生死之界的灵魂，它们都抓住了机会。”伏地魔解释完，满意地叹了口气。

哈利的脑子仍然塞得满满当当的，来不及消化：“但……但我现在可以杀你！你再也没有复活的机会了！”

伏地魔轻笑起来：“啊，这正是精彩的地方，不是吗？我几乎要向死神致敬了，如果他不是一直以来都喜欢找我麻烦的话。你不能杀我。”

哈利低头盯着腿上的伏地魔，思索着现在就掐死他是不是更好一点。

“你看，”伏地魔的语气就像是在教孩子识字，“你曾是我的魂器，你使用了复活石，你——创造了这个我，从某种意义上。你不能毁掉你自己的创造物，哈利，魔法不允许这样做。更不用说，曾寄居在你身体里的那片灵魂——我的灵魂——还活着，只要它活着一天，你就与它——也就是我——有联系。灵魂不是一块肉，不是切掉就没有了。灵魂是活的，它曾在你的灵魂里生长。”

哈利呆了半响，最终喃喃问道：“所以说，我还是你的魂器？”

伏地魔的手指摩挲着下巴，边思索着边回答：“不能算是完整的魂器，但意思差不多。我们维系着彼此。”

伏地魔很可能是在说谎，哈利很明白这点，所以对于他的一番说辞，哈利并不完全相信。但即使伏地魔是在花言巧语，有一点是很明确的：伏地魔此刻的存在很不正常，且与哈利有着复杂的关联。

一想到伏地魔没死是自己的缘故，沉重的负疚感顿时压了下来。更让人泄气的是，他现在还不能对伏地魔做什么，复杂的魔法关系里不能轻举妄动，机缘巧合这种事……在魔法世界只意味着进一步的危险。

哈利最终疲惫地叹了口气，头埋到双手里。

哈利好一会没有动弹，直到他感觉有什么东西在往他的胸口挤。当看到是伏地魔时，哈利不由自主惊叫一声，但在伏地魔的瞪视下硬忍着没动。

“我已经在这待了一天了，波特，这里冷得不象话。我认为你也该离开这了，救世主失踪这么长时间可不是好事。”

虽然哈利心里同意伏地魔的话，但他实在无法忍受一个伏地魔这么靠在他身上，不耐烦地问：“那你想怎么样？让我把你带到城堡去？”

“不！”如预料中的，伏地魔反应激烈。“你不能把我带到那群懦夫与叛徒中去！我不允许！”

伏地魔的声音很尖，划得哈利耳朵生疼。

“那我能怎么样？我总得把你交出去——”

“蠢小子！难道把我交出去对你有什么好处吗？！只会把‘你是我魂器’这件事搞得众人皆知！到那时候，你认为魔法部那帮蠢货、还有你那些朋友会怎么做？”

哈利不想承认这点，但事实就是：他今晚一直如此犹豫，没有第一时间把伏地魔带到城堡去，原因就是这个。

是的，救世主的小小私心。

他不想死。或者说，不想再死一次。况且这事肯定还有其他解决办法，一定有的。哈利近乎绝望地想着。

“你们到底谈完了没有？”贝恩的声音从几步开外传来，哈利下了决心。

他迟疑地用手托住伏地魔的腰，慢慢站起来，同时注意不让伏地魔与他的身体接触。只是伏地魔似乎没领会哈利的意思，粗暴的伸出手，环住哈利的脖子。

伏地魔的手像鸟儿抓住树枝一样，抓住哈利的后颈，细长的指尖陷进哈利柔软的皮肤里。伏地魔抬头对哈利狡猾地笑了笑，露出层次不齐的牙齿，知道他赢了这一局。

哈利厌恶的抽了抽鼻子，努力忽视他胸前那丑陋的脑袋。

“贝恩？”马人应声而来。“我带他离开，请你领路。”

贝恩如释重负，点了点头，小心翼翼地不看哈利怀里的那个生物。

他们静静走出森林，伏地魔似乎因为刚才说话过多而失去了力气，少见的保持沉默。直到回到禁林边缘，贝恩转头对哈利说：“就是这了，你可以从西边溜出去，离开霍格沃茨。”顿了顿，他向哈利摊开手：“遵照我的承诺，这是那块石头。”

哈利变换了抱伏地魔的姿势，腾出一只手，接过复活石。“谢谢。”他犹豫着说。“不过，还要烦请你再帮个忙。今晚发生的一切……请不要告诉其他人。”

贝恩微微点头：“当然，我说过，我们马人不关心你们人类内部的事。”说完，贝恩便转身离开，不一会，马蹄声便消失在禁林深处。

哈利叹了口气，收回目光，却发现伏地魔正专心致志地看着他。

“怎么了？”哈利挑了挑眉。

伏地魔哼了一声，没有回答。

好吧，黑魔王臭名昭著的坏脾气。哈利摇了摇头，单手整理好隐形衣，确保伏地魔和自己都被遮住，便大步向霍格沃茨出口走去。

很快，克利切接到了命令，回格里莫广场。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

一个月后。

伦敦不适合喜欢盛夏的人居住。已是六月，按理说已经入夏了，但伦敦连绵的阴雨让这座城市似乎还未入春。老城区里七拐八拐的巷子泛滥起肮脏的泥水，西伦敦和金融街里穿着笔挺的贵族夫人和银行家们可不会在此流连，市中心的年轻人也对此地不屑一顾。因此，当看到一位装扮整洁的青年出现在这里，连呆坐在垃圾桶上的黑猫也有些讶异。

这位年轻人紧裹着身上的风衣，在寒气侵扰下不自在地缩着脖子，但还是防不住雨滴使坏地钻进脖颈里，时不时打个哆嗦。他匆匆走过一个又一个街区，不在意泥水溅了他一裤脚，毁了他精致的裤子。

终于，他到达了目的地，格里莫广场。年轻人长舒了口气，加快脚步小跑到一排房子前，一边低声咒骂鬼天气，一边等着一栋房子凭空出现——12号。他警觉地四周看了看，除了那只一路跟着他跑来的野猫，一个人也没有。他急忙打开门，钻了进去。

不一会，房子再次消失，黑猫困惑地眨了眨眼睛。

——————————

“你太慢了。”一个不悦的声音迎接哈利回家。

“我可以将这理解为你在关心我吗？”哈利干巴巴地回答，一边脱下外套。

伏地魔瞬间沉下脸，怒视着面前的年轻人。哈利则轻轻笑出了声——在过去的一个月里，激怒伏地魔已经成了他的一种爱好。反正黑魔王现在人小体弱，任由哈利摆布。

当初哈利将伏地魔带回格里莫广场时，他是相当悲观的。可以预见，带一个死而复生的黑魔王回家只意味着无穷无尽的麻烦，尤其是当全世界都以为他死了的时候。但出乎哈利意料的是，与伏地魔共处的这个月相当……平静。伏地魔意外的收敛起他那颐指气使的派头（大多数时候），安静地陷在卧室壁炉边的扶手椅里沉思（伏地魔比哈利认识的任何人都怕冷）。哈利在家的时候，他们基本上不怎么交谈；事实上，哈利尽可能的不与伏地魔呆在同一间房里。这让他们双方都松了口气，起码他们也没什么机会争吵了。只是由于伏地魔身体的孱弱，哈利不得不给伏地魔一日三餐喂食，这实在让双方都深感屈辱和尴尬。

但平静也仅限于格里莫广场的老房子里了，在乍暖还寒的门外世界，战争的风暴虽已过去，废墟却仍待清理。

伏地魔的“死”确实是件好事，哈利这样想着，只是也仅限于此了。短暂的欢庆过后，巫师们不得不又承受起巨大伤亡留下的疼痛。尸体累上尸体，悲哀累上悲哀，哈利早上出门参加英雄的葬礼，傍晚归来面对凶手无言以对——这一切让哈利产生严重的不真实感，从什么时候起，和朋友在一起意味着痛苦，与伏地魔为伴却成了解脱？

但若只是死者留下的伤口，无论此刻怎样血淋淋，时间的流逝也总能给生者递上一只安慰剂；怎知伤口却又被蝇虫盯上，在里面产下卵，开始流脓腐化。

一开始，哈利有些困惑，又有些愤怒的看到，英雄的葬礼成了表演的舞台，各色人物粉墨登场，纷纷扮演起古老戏剧里的暧昧角色。谁知道哪只眼睛留下的是泪水，哪只眼睛正盯着死者的尸体，如同正等待饱腹的乌鸦？这么多的尸体，能养活它们好一阵了。

群鸦在卢平夫妇的墓上打着转，哈利倔强地忽略了官员们的问候和记者的闪光灯。

————————————————

“你要的报纸。”哈利将有些被打湿的报纸扔到伏地魔身上，转头吩咐克利切给他拿一杯黄油啤酒。

虽然哈利照料的并不用心，但伏地魔的身体还是强壮了点，长时间坐着也不会累了。他在哈利的监视下无所事事，不知晓外界情形简直让他有些恐惧，虽然他表面上维持的相当镇定。伏地魔向哈利交涉了很久（免不了得透露一些信息作为交换），才让警惕的救世主同意给他带份报纸。当然啦，伏地魔不认为《预言家日报》是什么可靠的信息来源，但聊胜于无了。

伏地魔贪婪地抓住报纸，快速浏览起头版。一会儿后，他放下报纸，对着坐在桌边的救世主挑眉笑了笑：“局势不尽如人意啊，不是吗？”

哈利没有抬头，盯着空了一半的酒杯说：“局势当然不会如你意了，你难道忘了你已经死了吗？”

哈利的声音没什么起伏，但伏地魔不会被表象欺骗。他没在意哈利粗糙的言辞，嘴角咧的更大了：“凤凰社输得真够快的，不过我倒不觉得意外。毕竟——”伏地魔的语气里加了几分狠厉，“——你们打败我也不过是出于侥幸而已。”

如他所料，哈利被成功地惹恼了：“我不知道你在说什么。”说罢，哈利起身欲走。

伏地魔怎会放过这个机会——他才不会让哈利再次把自己关在房子里天知道哪个角落，毕竟多一次交谈，就多一份让哈利信任他的可能。“你以为你这样逃避有用吗？”伏地魔急切地说，“放任邓布利多谋划来的成功被败坏掉？”

邓布利多的名字成功挽留住哈利的脚步。哈利明显身体一僵，在房门口站定，慢慢转过身来。

“永远不要在我面前提邓布利多，”哈利一字一顿地说，“你没那个资格。”

哈利的怒气和语气里的轻蔑着实让伏地魔有些惊讶，他不得不小心斟酌说的每个字：“但我不想和你谈邓布利多。我要谈的——”伏地魔的手指在报纸上弹了弹，“——是魔法部。”

哈利的肩膀渐渐放松下来，伏地魔的语气更加轻柔：“我看得出来，你最近在心烦。你为什么不向我谈谈呢？毕竟在魔法部的事情上，我比你有经验的多。”

伏地魔小心观察哈利的神色，心里的已有了五分把握。

“你为什么不坐下来呢？让你的家养小精灵端些茶来，我们可以慢慢谈。”

“我跟你没什么好谈的。”哈利习惯性的回嘴，但已经重新走回桌边坐下。

“主人有什么吩咐？”克利切应召而来，不去看扶手椅里的那个怪物。

“呃，克利切，请你给我们拿一壶茶来。”

克利切鞠了一躬，但没有离开。“主人要喝哪种茶？”

哈利有些顿住——他平日里不爱喝茶。犹豫间，他转头迟疑地问伏地魔：“你要喝什么茶？”

“啊，你居然开始关心我的口味了，波特。真是受宠若惊，尤其是在你喂了我一个月的南瓜汁以后。”伏地魔的阴阳怪气一如既往折磨着哈利的耐心。

“你应当感谢我照料了你一个月，否则你早就在禁林里冻死了！”

“当然。”伏地魔的语气里塞满了讽刺，顺手又翻起了报纸。

哈利叹了口气，回头对克利切吩咐道：“那就拿一壶格雷伯爵吧。”他记得佩妮姨妈总是泡这种茶。

“格雷伯爵？”伏地魔尖利的嗓音再次打断哈利。“很抱歉，波特，但我不得不再次质疑你的品位。大吉岭才是你的选择，孩子。”伏地魔降尊纡贵地对着哈利微笑。

克利切近来有些习惯于黑魔王的存在了，不再如一开始那样怯生生。此时，他和他的主人一样愤慨于黑魔王的得寸进尺。

“克利切很抱歉，但克利切突然想起厨房里没有茶叶了，主人；什么茶叶都没有了！”克利切说话时眼睛盯着哈利，语气却是实打实的恶意。

哈利差点扑哧笑出来，好不容易绷住脸，忽略掉伏地魔用蛇语愤怒的咒骂，一板正经地说：“这样啊。那么，请你随便带一壶饮料上来吧，我和伏地魔阁下有要事商谈。对了，”哈利突然想起一事，“韦斯莱夫人上午告诉我，她晚上可能会给我送一些东西过来，你——”

“克利切明白！”克利切热切地抢先回答，“克利切会守在壁炉边等韦斯莱夫人，告诉她主人已经睡了！”

哈利感激地笑了笑——近来，克利切似乎理解哈利处境的困难，主动帮哈利挡住任何格里莫广场的访客，维持住了伏地魔未死这个秘密。

待克利切消失后，伏地魔冷冷地对哈利开口：“你的家养小精灵和你一样没规矩，波特。”  
哈利不在乎地耸耸肩，盯着自己的手指甲，低头不语。

伏地魔微微眯着眼，看了哈利好一会，才回到原先的话题：“波——哈利，”听到伏地魔叫自己的名字，哈利诧异地抬起头，“你为什么不向我谈谈最近的局势呢？”

伏地魔狡猾的语气让哈利警觉起来：“因为你不值得信任，我凭什么告诉你——”

“傻孩子！”伏地魔打断哈利的话头，不耐烦地摆摆手：“我已经向你解释了一百遍了，现在害你对我可没有好处。你把我弄到这来已经一个月了，哈利，你可曾看到我做了什么不利于你的事？更不用说，”伏地魔张开瘦骨伶仃的双臂，“我现在这个样子，连魔杖都没有，又能做什么呢？”

哈利不自觉扫了眼伏地魔赤裸丑陋的身体，皱了皱鼻子：“但我们恨对方，事实上，我们各自的最高目标就是杀死对方。所以——”

“但你可以信任我，眼下。”伏地魔的身体微微前倾，紧盯着哈利的眼睛。“信任和喜欢是两回事。信任是理性问题；仇恨——”伏地魔顿了顿，“——则是一种感情，因此也就是无用的。用用你的脑子，哈利。”

哈利有些困惑，他的理智的确告诉他，眼下伏地魔是可以信任的。但除了伏地魔这种疯子，谁能把理智和情感完全分开呢？

见哈利不答话，伏地魔知道他的机会来了。“魔法部的进展不顺利，是吗？”

哈利仍然沉默着。

伏地魔继续试探下去：“我猜也是。政客们习性如此，哈利。一出事就像老鼠一样躲起来，等风平浪静了就从各个角落钻出来，坐收渔人之利。”

哈利没有否认，这是个好迹象。

伏地魔决定更进一步，显示一点诚意。“你瞧，你没什么可感到屈辱的。我不是比你输得更惨吗？我的食死徒们，我不用问，就知道他们在第一时间弃主子而去了。”

哈利若有所思地看着伏地魔，有些好奇地问：“你生他们的气吗？他们就这么……呃，背叛了你。”

伏地魔露齿而笑，参差不齐的牙齿在火光下闪闪发亮：“啊，哈利，我已经习惯了被背叛。”

但哈利不相信黑魔王如他表现的那样大度，他记得，伏地魔上次复活时可是满腹怨气。但哈利明智地没把这话说出来。

两人对着炉火沉默了一会，房间里只听见木柴燃烧的劈啪声。

“乌姆里奇。”哈利突然打破沉默。

伏地魔迅速抬起头，等着哈利说下去。

哈利舔了舔嘴唇，没有抬眼看他的同伴：“多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇，魔法部的高级副部长，你肯定知道她。半个月前，她团结了一帮人，挤掉了金斯莱·沙克尔，自己当了魔法部部长。”

伏地魔点点头，这些他已经从报纸上看到了。

“她有什么不好吗？”伏地魔不动声色地套着哈利的话。

“她？”哈利难以置信地嗤笑一声，仰头靠在椅背上，盯着天花板：“你应该问她有什么好的。她和我有过节，两年前的时候。我曾一度恨她比恨你还厉害。”

伏地魔挑了挑眉：“我不知道该为此感到荣幸还是冒犯。”话里带着干巴巴的幽默感。

哈利毫无笑意的扯了扯嘴角，继续低声说：“你肯定知道她是个什么样的人，毕竟她也为你工作过。”

伏地魔赞同地咂咂嘴：“我记得她，一个让人厌恶的女人。”

“真高兴连你也这样想。”

伏地魔拉长着声调说：“别跟我厚脸皮，孩子。我是个邪恶的人，没错；但她是个小人，一个政客，还是最可悲的那种。”

哈利没有搭腔，突然站起来，在房间里踱起步来，烦躁地弄乱自己的头发：“本来我——我们，我们以为金斯莱当上了临时部长，情况总要稳定下来。最开始的半个月，一切都很混乱，我们还在忙着各种葬礼、清理战场，还要安抚那些你召来的巨人和魔法生物，”说道这，哈利狠狠地剜了伏地魔一眼，“霍格沃茨也是一团糟。我们没有料到，魔法部的那帮人就趁着这段时间，再次把魔法部给控制住了，还有报纸。等我们发现时——”哈利停在窗边，没有说下去。

“——已经晚了。”伏地魔替哈利说完，点点头。“我猜，我的那些食死徒也为此出了不少力？”

“噢，当然。”哈利讽刺的说。“你的食死徒都是见风使舵的好手，不用担心。马尔福一家反应最快，本来都已经被拘捕了，没两天就被乌姆里奇放了。”

“可以想象。”伏地魔沉着脸，想起自己对卢修斯的厌恶。

克利切把饮料送了上来，一壶南瓜汁。

“不过，”伏地魔努力忽略面前让他厌恶的饮料，“这些和你个人有什么相干呢？魔法部再怎么不济，也不敢把你这位新鲜出炉的救世主怎么样。”

“看在梅林的份上！”哈利咬着牙说：“别管我叫救世主了！”

伏地魔的脸上露出一个歪歪斜斜的笑：“算了，反正重点也不是这个。那魔法部究竟干了什么你不喜欢的事？除了赦免了一批食死徒？顺便说一句，在食死徒的问题上，我和你意见一致。”

“不，我跟你意见可不一样。”哈利板着脸说，“我没说要给所有的食死徒判死刑。魔法部跟我的事……比较……”哈利斟酌着用词，“个人化。”

“哦？”伏地魔提起了兴趣，“个人化？”

哈利重新走回椅子边坐下，小心翼翼地观察着伏地魔：“你瞧，魔法部一直希望我能跟他们……合作。”哈利厌恶地吐出那个词，“就是让我当他们的吉祥物，任他们摆布，向公众说他们喜欢听的话。我拒绝了很多次，只是这次……”

“他们有你的把柄。”伏地魔肯定地说。

哈利咽了口唾沫，僵硬地点点头。

伏地魔的眼睛里闪着恶意的光芒，乐滋滋地问：“什么把柄，孩子？我不知道你还有作恶的天赋，真是太好了。”

哈利低下头，对着地毯喃喃自语：“就是——你知道的，我一个月前曾经硬闯了古灵阁，妖精们很生气。”

伏地魔一如哈利所料，脸上满是震怒——说实话，以伏地魔现在的模样，摆出这副表情其实是有些滑稽的，但哈利没有蠢到笑出来。

“多谢你的提醒。”黑魔王怒视着哈利乱糟糟的头发，非常遗憾自己的魔杖不在身边。“闯进古灵阁偷东西，真是圣人作为！”

“嘿！”哈利不服气地抗议，“你没有资格这么说！你自己不也试图去偷魔法石吗？你和我的区别仅在于：我成功了，而你失败了。接受事实吧，伪君子！”

两人隔着南瓜汁怒目而视。

最终，伏地魔轻蔑地哼了一声，决定谈更要紧的事：“所以你要说的是，魔法部打算拿这件事威胁你？指望以此控制你？”

哈利叹了口气，点点头：“妖精们对这件事挺生气，金斯莱任部长时，他帮我把这事担下来了，但乌姆里奇，呃，她当然尽一切可能和我对着干。”

伏地魔不耐烦地在椅子上挪了挪：“我看不出这有什么可担心的，妖精们再生气，只要你不去招惹他们，也不能真得把你怎么样。”

“我不是担心妖精。”哈利同意伏地魔的判断。“但魔法部也实在太嚣张了些。我不理解，那些在战争中投降的人，怎么有勇气在公众演说里宣称是他们领导了抵抗？他们怎么能指望我会附和他们的谎言？”

伏地魔面无表情地看着哈利，下了个判断：“你认为他们偷窃了你们的胜利果实？”

“不是！”哈利言辞激烈地反驳，“我气愤的是，他们在侮辱死者，他们视那些勇士的牺牲为无物。”

“和我说的一个意思。”伏地魔随意地打发了哈利的意见。

但哈利很倔强：“这不一样。或许在你这样的人看来，只有胜利的结果和它带来的权力才是重要的。但你不理解。胜利仅仅是胜利而已，重要的是人们为它做出的牺牲。活着的人需要尊重这些，这比庆祝胜利重要。”

伏地魔紧盯着哈利，猩红的眼睛里带着强烈的情绪：“当心点，孩子，你正走在一个危险的方向上。忘掉那些死去的人——这是我作为年长者给你的忠告。”

哈利张口正要反驳，伏地魔伸出一只手，打了个手势，抑住哈利的话。“不，别急着反驳，年轻人的意气用事对你没有好处。我充分认识到我们对很多问题都有不同理解，但眼下，重要的不是我们的分歧，而是摆在你眼前的事实——你打败了我，但输给了那些政客。”伏地魔有意顿了顿，压低了尾音。“这没什么可羞耻的，事实上，虽然我和你一样蔑视他们，并且比你更年长、更富经验，但我不得不承认，黑魔王也偶尔被他们的职业性愚蠢所蒙蔽。”

伏地魔的话里带着点苦涩，沉思了一会才继续。

“你所谓的死者被侮辱，和我所说的胜利被窃取，其实是一个意思。想一想，哈利，如果你能够及时行动，把胜利牢牢地把握在你自己手里，你死去的朋友们还会被魔法部利用吗？埋葬死者、清理废墟——这些工作确实很重要，但它们可以等，而权力是不等人的。如果正确的人不掌握它，它就会落到错误的人手里。”

“我不想和你谈这些。”哈利敏锐觉察到，谈话已经进行到一个他不可控的方向。

“好，我们不谈这些。”伏地魔出乎意料的爽快。“那我们谈谈什么呢？谈谈报纸？”伏地魔的手抚过桌上的《预言家日报》。“谈谈舆论？他们是怎么议论你的？”

“我不想和你谈这些。”哈利机械地重复。

伏地魔的身子又往前倾了点，几乎贴在桌子上了。“为什么不谈谈呢，可怜的小哈利？告诉我，你多愁善感的小心脏又遭受了什么打击？难道大家不是都在赞颂你吗？”

“闭嘴！”哈利的嘴唇因隐忍的怒气而绷得苍白，他的手在腿上握紧，勉强提醒自己，现在掐死伏地魔不是个好主意。

伏地魔咧嘴笑了，不一会大笑起来，尖利的笑声像是一万只手指甲在黑板上划过：“噢，可爱的小哈利，难道你还没习惯舆论的反复无常吗？人们相信他们在报纸上看到的东西，孩子，如果报纸上说你深受战争后遗症折磨、成了战争疯子，他们也会相信的，哪怕他们根本没见过你。我知道，这不合理，但你不能指望公众的理智，哈利。”

哈利的耐心已经到了尽头，他受够了伏地魔明知故问的把戏：“该死的你给我闭嘴！我把你带到我家来，不是指望你给我讲课的！麻烦你有一点身为客人的自觉！”

伏地魔尖刻地反驳：“客人？不，我很了解我的身份，波特。我是你的俘虏，一个囚犯。”

“那你更应该学会沉默的美德，伏地魔！”

哈利猛地转身，大力打开卧室的窗子。冷风夹着夜雨灌了进来，屋子里的两人同时打了个哆嗦。

“回到我们刚才的话题，”伏地魔的声音从身后传来，已经冷静了许多，“如果你一开始就控制了局面，哈利，这一切就会好办多了。”

哈利茫然地看着窗外漆黑的夜景，伏地魔的话在他背后诱惑地盘旋。他没回头。

“你从前控制过局面，不只一次。但人们依然背后议论你、等待机会推翻你。”哈利安静地说。

“没错。”伏地魔点头同意，“但我并不要求他们的宣誓效忠里有多少真心，哈利。只要我控制的时间足够久，他们最终会忘记反抗这回事的。”

“但这是错误的，他们不该忘记。”哈利虚弱地反驳。

“这当然是错误的。”伏地魔感慨地点点头。“但谁让人类天性偏爱谬误呢？”


	4. Chapter 4

“你老老实实坐在这里，不要发出声响。”哈利板着脸，向伏地魔命令道。

伏地魔百无聊赖地蜷在靠背椅里，干脆利落地忽视掉哈利。

“喂，你听着——”哈利的火气提了上来，声调也高了几分。

“——知道了，知道了。”伏地魔不耐烦地摆摆手，打断哈利的唠叨，“你的泥巴种女朋友要过来，我会安静地假装自己不存在，以免她头脑一热把我扔进阿兹卡班。你已经念叨了一晚上了，波特。”

哈利哽住了话头，一会儿后才对伏地魔再一次怒吼：“第一，不许用那种侮辱性称呼；第二，赫敏不是我的女朋友；第三，你最好记住，千万不许发出声音！”

伏地魔很不雅观地翻了个白眼，但还是知趣地没有作声。不知是不是天气渐热的缘故，哈利最近脾气暴躁，再加上总是闷在家里，对伏地魔的态度也是急转直下，从像“坏脾气的小孩子对待会咬人的流浪狗”，到像“坏脾气的小孩子对待破烂布娃娃”——伏地魔不只一次被哈利随意扔在床上。自负的黑魔王当然颇为恼怒，但转头想想，似乎原来的纳吉尼也算不上好脾气，这大概是魂器的特点——黑魔王可悲地决定自欺欺人。

伏地魔闭着眼，听到哈利叹了声气，离开了。夏日强烈的日光穿过老房子满是污迹的玻璃窗，变得柔和了许多。伏地魔躺在阳光下，贪婪地汲取空气中的热度。他总是这么冷。

太阳的火力烤得他脑袋有些发晕——是一种让人愉快的晕眩，就像喝了两杯蜂蜜酒时产生的微微醉醺。他似乎很久没有这样安逸过了，就这样单纯地享受日光，也许婴儿的身体唤醒了他的动物本能。

光线在他闭着的眼前晕成一片漂亮的绯红，他的意识有些飘忽起来。意识顺着时间的河流溯源而上，一切过往也化作一团雾气，他在里面漂浮着，觉得出其的暖。他之前不是也有过这样的体验吗？他的脑子艰难地调动记忆。啊，那时他也像现在这样，失去了身体，独自徘徊在阿尔巴尼亚的黑森林里。森林里总是多雨，凌晨时分，冰冷潮湿的泥土地唤醒了他附身的那条蛇，他不禁浑身打了个哆嗦——这里真凉啊。他在茂盛的草木间蜿蜒而行，沉重的露水打湿了他的皮肤。他加快了速度，在松软的泥土上留下一道光滑的痕迹。终于，他穿过阴郁茂密的森林，寻到一块开阔处。正午的阳光打在他的身体上，他就这么躺着，一动不动，暖活起来的身体几乎让他满足地叹气——几乎。很快，失败的挫败和痛苦再一次向他压来，复仇的火焰灼烧着他，让他痛苦地嘶嘶呻吟——他要杀了那个男孩，杀了那个男孩……

他猛地睁开眼。

刺眼的光线让他不得不再次闭眼，但已足以让他的意识回到现实。他不在森林里，他在这儿……波特家。伏地魔叹了口气，深觉命运待他有些残酷了，他在同一段弧线上前后徘徊，却始终距离圆心同样远，过去的十七年似乎从未存在过。

伏地魔慢慢支起身子，看了眼墙上的挂钟，已经快两点半了，波特还没上来吗？伏地魔听不到楼下的动静，似乎泥巴种已经走了。他心不在焉地挪了挪位置，正琢磨着等会怎么从波特嘴里套出话来，——很显然，伏地魔再一次低估了命运的盲目性。

一声女声的尖叫，伏地魔茫然地对上赫敏·格兰杰恐慌的视线。

————————————

哈利睡得很不踏实。深深浅浅的梦搅得他心烦意乱，朦胧中，感觉到有什么东西压在他脚边的被子上。而且那似乎是个活物，正压着他的腿，顺着他的身体向上爬……

哈利猛地睁开眼，受惊的尖叫被硬生生堵在嗓子里。

伏地魔那睁得大大的红眼睛在昏暗的夜色里闪闪发亮，正聚精会神地盯着哈利的脸。

“伏地魔！”哈利半是恼怒半是责备地低吼了一声，他的心还在怦怦跳，“从我身上下去！”

正趴在哈利肚子上的伏地魔不为所动，只是换了个姿势坐下。“我们需要谈一谈，哈利。”

哈利呻吟一声——伏地魔的“谈一谈”从来不是什么愉快的事。

哈利用胳膊肘半撑起身子（如果他坐起来，身上的伏地魔就得掉地上去了——不过这对哈利很有诱惑力），伸出一只手在床头摸索着魔杖，嘴里嘟囔着：“你不能总是这样，伏地魔，半夜贴着我的脸看！我会过早死于心脏病的……这也太诡异了。”

好不容易，哈利才意识清醒起来，点亮了房里的蜡烛。火光让两人的眼睛都觉得有些不适，哈利靠在床头，好一会没说话。

“我知道你要问什么。”哈利的眼睛仍然闭着。“没必要担心，赫敏不会说出去的。”

伏地魔冷哼了一声：“你凭什么相信那个泥巴……那个丫头？我仍然觉得你应该直接……”

“不可能。”哈利干脆地打断伏地魔。“赫敏是我的朋友，她不会出卖我。”

伏地魔有些恼怒起来，以及他懒得费神去掩盖的一丝恐惧：“现在不是你耍小孩子脾气的时候，波特！难道你看不出来，放任一个知道我们秘密的人到处乱跑是多么危险吗？！”

哈利叹了口气，终于睁开了眼睛，直视着伏地魔：“赫敏不会说的，她和其他人不一样。是，我同意，如果换作其他人，比如罗恩，我也不会放心。但赫敏原来是我们年级最聪明的女巫，她知道怎么做合适。”

这一个多月来的相处，伏地魔也摸透了哈利的脾性，自知反驳无用。事实上，今天下午的事，也确实超出伏地魔的预料，以至于他当时有点懵，任由哈利收拾场面：“我……努力相信你的判断，哈利。但你也要给我个信任的理由。你是怎么向她解释的？”

哈利有些紧张地拽了拽被子，轻咳一声：“实话。”

“什么？！”伏地魔的怒气再次膨胀起来，就像风箱呼啦啦鼓起风。“你难道傻到这个地步了吗，孩子？！难道一点点的谎言和敷衍都超出你的语言能力了吗？！”

伏地魔的脸有些恶意地扭曲起来，尖利的牙齿对着哈利耀武扬威。他的身体因愤怒左摇右摆，压得哈利有些闷气。

哈利强行压抑住不快，沉着嗓子解释到：“理智一点，伏地魔！在下午那种情况下我能编出什么谎话来？而且不用怀疑，即使是实话，我也花了好大的劲才让赫敏相信。”

——————————

回想起下午的情形，哈利不由又叹了口气。当时他去书房给赫敏拿一本书（赫敏已经以蚂蚁寻食的频率从他这借了不少书了），不一会就听到赫敏的尖叫——当时他就知道完蛋了。等他跑回房间，赫敏和一个同样恍惚的伏地魔面面相觑，此时去掩饰伏地魔的身份那才真是傻瓜。在那两人反应过来前，哈利抢先将赫敏拖到书房，向梅林祈祷赫敏能够理解。

似乎梅林确实听到了他的祈祷。虽然赫敏谴责的目光让哈利颇为自责不安，但最终，在他结结巴巴的解释后，赫敏对朋友的担心超过了她的本能反应。

“你是说，你现在还是他的魂器？！噢……哈利！”赫敏绞着双手，脸上满是震惊和担忧。

“我知道……我知道……”哈利心烦意乱地拨弄着头发，“不算完全的魂器，但是……赫敏，你知道这消息要是透露出去会是怎样。我不能……我……”哈利犹豫地看着赫敏的眼睛，他迫切地需要朋友的谅解：“我不想死，赫敏；起码不是这样死。”哈利的声音很低，毕竟大声承认自己的怯懦实在需要勇气。

赫敏的眼眸里一瞬间有些水光，她将手轻轻搭在哈利的手背上，温柔地说：“我理解，哈利。”

两人静静地坐着，哈利反手握住赫敏的手，默然无言。

“我认为你做的对。”赫敏清了清嗓子，若有所思地说：“伏地魔还活着——这消息实在太惊悚了些，现在局面又那么乱，还是知道的人越少越好。  
”  
哈利点了点头，但眼睛仍然盯着地毯出神。

赫敏向前靠了点，迫使哈利抬起头：“我们一定能找到办法的，哈利。我会一直帮你。”赫敏的声调不自然的高，哈利猛然意识到，赫敏虽然表现颇为镇定，但她在害怕。

哈利心里一抽。他已经让他的朋友担惊受怕多久了？似乎从他们认识以来，赫敏就不断的被他拉扯进麻烦里。而这次，是真的大麻烦。哈利勉强扯出一个笑容——看上去就跟患了牙疼似的——说：“真抱歉，赫敏。”

赫敏摇摇头，乱蓬蓬的褐色头发在阳光下的灰尘里跳跃：“我们是朋友，哈利。”她的声音温柔而忧伤。

哈利眨了眨眼睛。午后的阳光太刺眼了。

“对了，”赫敏恢复到公事公办的语气，“你觉得我们应该向别的什么人求助吗？麦格或者金斯莱……还有邓布利多的画像？”

哈利坚定摇头——从捡到伏地魔的时候起，他就在斟酌这个问题，但他看不出有什么必要的理由要去告诉告诉这些人。“那就意味着我们得把魂器的秘密说出去，赫敏，我不认为这是个好主意。至于邓布利多……他只是幅画像，不是吗？历任校长的画像必须向现任校长效忠，他没法保守秘密。”

赫敏眯着眼打量着哈利，慢慢点了点头：“我想你说的对。那……罗恩呢？”

哈利深吸一口气。“我想，罗恩还是不知道的好。”看到赫敏狐疑的神色，哈利急切地补充到：“你看，现在韦斯莱家……他们不会高兴听到伏地魔没死的消息的。”

赫敏知道哈利指的是弗雷德的死。她叹了口气，默认了哈利的决定。“我会保守秘密的。”她顿了顿，脸上浮现出无力的笑意。“真没想到，我只是上来拿书，却发现了这么个大秘密。这么说……你和他……已经住在一起一个多月了？”

哈利尴尬地点点头，对赫敏咧了咧嘴：“其实没那么糟，呃，没我想象的糟。你瞧，他没有魔杖，也不能行走——整天就在椅子里睡觉。我原以为，蛇只会在冬天冬眠呢……”哈利摆摆手，他简直不知道自己在胡诌些什么。

突然，赫敏猛地向前，扑进哈利的怀里，头靠在哈利的肩上，乱糟糟的头发挠着哈利的下巴：“哈利！”哈利吃惊地听到赫敏声音里的哭声：“你一定要保护好自己。我实在……非常担心！”哈利手忙脚乱地抚着赫敏的背——他永远不知道该怎样应付女孩子的情绪问题。

“我知道，别担心。”

哈利瞪着对面墙上满是虫蛀的挂毯，强行安慰赫敏——也安慰着自己——一切都会好起来的。

————————

“赫敏会替我们保守秘密的。”哈利重复道，无视伏地魔不雅观的白眼。

沉默在两人间漫延，融进房间里灰色的凉意里。哈利突然意识到，每次他和伏地魔谈话，都是这样大段大段的相对无言——远没有他们过去的那些激烈对抗。事实上，哈利认为，伏地魔和他一样，在不尽力杀死对方时，他们根本不知道该如何相处。他们各自警惕地绕着圈子，狡黠地打量着对方的一举一动，同时努力装出一副若无其事地架势——这真是一种古怪的默契。

但奇怪的是，这种沉默到并不像一般的沉默那样让人尴尬。哈利敏锐地意识到，和朋友们在一起时，沉默意味着冷场和不知所措；而和伏地魔在一起时，沉默倒是一种扭曲的尊重和礼貌——他和伏地魔有许多可谈的，但也有许多不能谈的。

如果我们的救世主更诚实一点，他会告诉你，伏地魔是一个真正有趣的人。他有许多有趣的观点——尽管它们多数比较病态，哈利认为这些观点并不利于伏地魔的健康——在合适的话题上，伏地魔非常健谈，他能一个人说上好几个小时，而哈利乐于做一个听众，以打发百无聊赖的夏夜。

当然，这并不意味着，哈利乐意这样被伏地魔粗暴地叫醒。

“那是我的魔杖。”伏地魔的轻语打断了哈利的腹诽。哈利抬起头，看到伏地魔正盯着自己手中的老魔杖。

“真难为你现在才提起这事。不过这不是你的了，伏地魔。如果你记性够好，应该记得我是它的主人了。”哈利在指尖转着魔杖，有意惹伏地魔生气。

出乎哈利意料的是，伏地魔并没表现出怒意，只是报以轻蔑地一晒。

“你不生气？”哈利有些好奇。

伏地魔挑眉（或者说是那块本应长眉毛的皮肤），恶意地笑着：“哈利，现在连你都是我的魂器了，我为什么要在意一根木棍子？”伏地魔知道哈利不喜欢魂器的话题。

果然，哈利顿时沉下脸，伸手推着伏地魔：“回到你的椅子里去，伏地魔。我要睡觉了。”

但伏地魔没有被推走，反而避开哈利的手，向前爬了几步，直到凑到哈利胸前。他伸手盖上哈利握魔杖的手，冰凉的皮肤刺得哈利不禁微微颤了颤。

但哈利没松开魔杖。

哈利冷冷地俯视着伏地魔的脑袋，嘴唇抿成了一条线。伏地魔古怪的笑容拉大了，手指摩挲着哈利的手背：“你不能逃避自己，孩子。难道你认为，我接受你作为魂器是简单的决定吗？难道我喜欢像现在这样，依赖你才能活下去？不，让我告诉你，我比你还愤怒、还痛恨这一切。但我必须接受事实，哈利；‘我不能说谎’。”伏地魔的指甲准确地勾画着哈利手背上的那句话。

“但我跟你永远都是敌人，伏地魔。我永远不会赞同你做的一切。”

“你还年轻，哈利，你还有足够的时间和机会来认识你自己。但这些眼下都不重要。难道我让你成为食死徒了吗？不，我永远不会给你那个烙印。你是我的魂器——我的灵魂，不是我的仆人。”

“但我也不是纳吉尼。”哈利干巴巴地说。

“不，你当然不是。”伏地魔有些被逗乐了，伸出一只手指，点了点哈利的额头。“你是个男孩，不吃老鼠的，我当然知道——虽然这有些遗憾。”

“那你究竟想从我这得到什么，伏地魔？”哈利很认真。

伏地魔红色的眼睛里像邓布利多一样闪烁着，他瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛贴上了哈利的前胸。敏锐的神经捕捉到哈利的心跳，年轻的、有力的、完整的——一下下透过皮肤传进伏地魔枯朽的心脏，震得伏地魔有些兴奋，不禁微微颤抖。尽管身体羸弱，但他觉得自己仿佛再次年轻起来——看，他的魂器还这么年轻。

一切都还有希望。

“我只要求你尽可能活下去，孩子。”


	5. Chapter 5

“哈利！”

一声女声的呼唤吸引了哈利的注意，他立马寻声望去，看见赫敏和罗恩正在大厅对面向他挥手。

哈利松了口气，连忙从人潮中挤过去——天晓得为什么魔法部大厅总是有这么多人。

“嗨！”哈利扶正被碰歪的眼镜，向好友问好。

“哥们，你总算从那老房子里出来了，我还担心你不来了呢。”罗恩一只胳膊搭在哈利肩上，对哈利露齿而笑。

赫敏笑着点点头，一边将哈利往电梯上领，一边说：“罗恩和我都请了半天假，正好陪你办事。”

“谢谢。”哈利咕哝了一声，努力挡开汹涌的人群，进了电梯。

或许他不该告诉罗恩和赫敏他要来，哈利思忖着，看样子他们又担心起来了。如今，哈利的两位好友已在魔法部供职，罗恩在傲罗指挥部，赫敏在威森加摩当助手（赫敏的选择颇让哈利吃惊，他原以为赫敏会选择神奇动物管理控制司，考虑到她对家养小精灵的狂热）——当然啦，他们现在只是实习生，罗恩还在训练计划中，但谁都知道，进了法律执行司，就有相当的可能前途无量。

哈利衷心地为朋友高兴，但也有些恼火：似乎只有他还在原地不动，而这足以吸引报纸的注意了（“救世主拒绝加入魔法部：第二个邓布利多还是第二个神秘人？”）。

梅林在上，希望今天乌姆里奇喊他来不是为了这个。

“说起来，哈利，”罗恩按住电梯，低声问哈利，“癞蛤蟆究竟为什么喊你来？”

“我也不知道。”哈利耸耸肩。

罗恩瞪大了眼睛：“那你跑来干什么？谁晓得那个老巫婆要做什么？”

赫敏不耐烦地转头对罗恩说：“哈利当然得来，罗恩，难道你没看到她都把邀请登报了吗？”

哈利叹了口气，想起乌姆里奇前天的报道，对罗恩点点头：“赫敏说的对，罗恩。要是我不来，谁知道报纸上又会瞎写什么。”

赫敏拍了拍哈利的胳膊：“你考虑地对，哈利，很高兴看到你比某人多了点头脑。”隔着哈利，赫敏对罗恩挑了挑眉，罗恩红了脸。

哈利翻了个白眼，没有告诉赫敏，这完全是伏地魔的主意。

————————————

“啊，波特先生，快请进。”甜腻腻的声音让哈利即刻后悔屈从于伏地魔“出门转转”的建议。

“部长……女士。”哈利眼睛望着天花板点点头，脖子有些僵。

哈利身后的赫敏与罗恩也咕哝着问好。

乌姆里奇的眼睛往赫敏和罗恩那转了一转，便不再看他们，转头对哈利说：“我应该料到，格兰杰小姐和韦斯莱先生也会来。毕竟，波特先生你一向缺不得朋友。”乌姆里奇满脸堆笑，赫敏赶紧拉住罗恩因愤怒而攥紧的拳头。

哈利则正忙着诅咒伏地魔，想着回去就把伏地魔的食谱重新改回南瓜汁。

乌姆里奇挥了挥魔杖，召来一把椅子在办公桌前。“抱歉，格兰杰小姐，我只准备了一把椅子。”

赫敏平静地盯着乌姆里奇的眼睛：“没关系，部长。罗恩和我是陪哈利来的，我们站着就行。”

哈利快速回头看了赫敏一眼，赫敏微微点头，哈利便一声不吭坐下。

乌姆里奇又开始忙着泡茶（粉红色的茶杯），罗恩在哈利身后不耐烦地咂嘴。

这种与乌姆里奇隔桌而坐的场景勾起哈利一些不怎么愉快的回忆，哈利的右手无意识地摩挲着左手上的刻字。

哈利突然觉得厌烦。

“您究竟有什么事需要告知我的，部长女士？”哈利的语气不太和善，赫敏轻咳了一声。哈利装作没听见。

乌姆里奇显然也有些触怒，但还是把茶摆好，用愉快的调子说：“波特先生，我只是发现，自从霍格沃茨的战役以来，我们并没有好好谈一谈。我非常尊敬您为英国做出的贡献，波特先生——非常杰出的贡献！当然，我个人并不感到意外，毕竟我曾经是您的老师，我很欣慰您摆脱了那段烦躁不安的时期，成长为一位出色的年轻人，非常欣慰！”

乌姆里奇停下来，对哈利降尊纡贵地微笑。

哈利攥着椅子的包边，发觉南瓜汁的惩罚太轻了，决定禁止伏地魔在床上睡觉。

哈利的沉默迫使乌姆里奇继续：“事实上，整个魔法界都赞赏您的贡献，波特先生。但是，”她突然降低了声调，“我很遗憾地说，您近来的一些行为可是引起了一些……舆论的注意。”

罗恩轻哼了一声。哈利沉着脸问：“我不认为我最近有什么‘行为’，部长女士，事实上——我绝大部分时间都呆在家里。”

“正是这点！”乌姆里奇在椅子里坐直了，“波特先生，你为什么这样深居简出呢？作为一位年轻人，这似乎有些……更重要的是，你多次拒绝了到魔法部任职。虽然——啊，你并不具备足够的学历，”乌姆里奇对哈利宽容地笑笑，“但魔法部宽宏地决定对你放宽标准。你要知道，你的拒绝会被认为是拒绝与新政府合作，这可……不合时宜。”

桌上的茶已经开始冷却了，但谁也没有伸手去拿。

哈利咬着牙，冷冷地说：“我没看出有什么不合时宜的。我本来就不适合在政府部门工作，您既然当过我的老师，应该知道，我可不是个循规蹈矩的人。”

哈利的语气里有那么点剑拔弩张了，一直沉默的赫敏赶忙开口：“哈利确实不适合在部里任职，夫人。但他一直鼓励罗恩和我的工作，我想这足够显示他对现任政府的支持了。”

乌姆里奇扫了赫敏一眼，不情愿地点点头，认可了赫敏的说法。但她似乎仍然没有放过哈利的意思：“但仅仅是你的朋友还不够，波特先生。公众，”她咬了下重音，“希望看到您个人的努力。毕竟，救世主经常出现在公众场合有助于提升士气，不是吗？”

乌姆里奇脸上的甜腻笑容突然有了点阴森森的意思，哈利一时没有琢磨过来，于是不置可否。

罗恩正要张嘴，被赫敏暗里踩了一脚，于是他闭上嘴，只是困惑地看了看赫敏。赫敏咬紧嘴唇，微微摇了摇头。

哈利突然明白过来，眼神暗了几分。“我不喜欢抛头露面，夫人，您应当理解。”

乌姆里奇顿时笑了起来，轻快地说：“当然，当然。我非常理解。”她伸手从桌上拿起一份文件，递给哈利，“我个人完全理解你爱好低调，波特先生，对于一个年轻人，这是高尚的品质。”

哈利皱着眉结果文件，快速默读着，赫敏和罗恩也弯下腰凑过来看。

“阿尔巴尼亚！这跟哈利有什么关系？！”罗恩脱口而出。

哈利抬起头，对上乌姆里奇精明的视线。他的心微微下沉。

“我一向了解你，哈利。”故作亲切的声音像黏嗒嗒的糖果，惹得哈利一阵腻烦，“现在英国巫师们情绪还很激动，你在这里肯定是得不到清净的。所以我考虑你最好现在出国避避风头。”

“到阿尔巴尼亚这种无政府地区避风头？！你是疯了吧？！”罗恩对乌姆里奇怒目而视，脸上的雀斑因愤怒更明显了。

哈利激怒之中想要站起来，但赫敏放在他肩头的手提醒他要冷静。

乌姆里奇的脸上依然保持着让人恼怒的笑容，褐色的眼睛闪闪发亮：“你说的不错，韦斯莱先生，阿尔巴尼亚一向不太平，最近更是如此，所以才需要一位广受敬重的巫师去查探一下情况。况且，像波特先生这样的年轻巫师，更需要出去历练历练，不是吗？”

“历练？”赫敏的声音愤怒地有些颤抖，“难不成你是希望哈利死在那里？！”

哈利强行抑制住诅咒乌姆里奇的冲动，安抚地拍拍赫敏的手背——他不得不为朋友着想，他们可都是乌姆里奇的部下。

当然，乌姆里奇也很清楚哈利的顾及，所以才这样肆无忌惮。“格兰杰小姐，请注意你的言辞。”

哈利回过头怒视乌姆里奇，脑子里快速转着脱身的念头。但乌姆里奇接下来的话让哈利的愤怒冻成了冰。

“……想来格兰杰小姐的父母还没有出院？”

赫敏顿时僵成一座雕塑。罗恩怒吼了一声，便要冲上前去。哈利反射性地拦下罗恩，转头盯着乌姆里奇，一字一句地说：“你要是敢为难赫敏的父母，乌姆里奇，你也别想让我跟你有任何合作。”

乌姆里奇显然也意识到自己越界了，并有些后悔没有让一位傲罗陪着她。她不安地在椅子上扭了扭，挤出几声刺耳的尖笑：“当然，当然！我们当然不会难为一对无辜的麻瓜夫妇，格兰杰小姐，你的父母可以安心在圣芒格恢复记忆。”虽然这样说着，乌姆里奇的眼睛里却依然闪烁着恶意。

哈利知道他必须作出决定。该死的伏地魔和他的建议。

“关于你的提议，我认为……”哈利突然顿住了，心跳了一拍。

伏地魔。他一看到“阿尔巴尼亚”就该想到的。

“……我可以接受。”哈利冷静了下来。

“哈利！”罗恩率先从震惊中恢复过来，瞪着哈利。赫敏也猛吸一口气，刚想开口说些什么，但哈利意味深长的一瞥足以让她明白过来。

似乎乌姆里奇也没想到哈利会爽快答应。她眨了眨眼睛，随即欣喜地站起来，拍了拍双手：“太好了！我想我们现在就可以确定一下日程？”

——————————————

“说真的，哈利，我真没搞懂你为什么答应？癞蛤蟆分明是要你好看嘛！”从部长办公室出来后，罗恩低声抱怨着。

哈利哼了一声：“她当然是没安好心。”

“而且话说回来，为什么她非要把你支走？看她开始说的话，我还以为她是要你多多曝光，‘公众希望看到你个人的努力’！”罗恩掐着嗓子，惟妙惟肖地学着乌姆里奇的声音。

赫敏仍然焦虑地皱着眉头，不耐烦地说：“用你的脑子想想，罗恩！她说的是‘公众’，不是她自己。哈利的人气高，又不受她控制，对于她这个部长又不是什么好事。”

魔法部的工作人员似乎都已经各就各位，走廊里空空荡荡，他们三人的低语显得格外清楚。

罗恩用力地思考着，慢慢地说：“我还是不明白，哈利为什么要答应？对于我们，难道不是哈利呆在英国更好吗？”

哈利与赫敏不着痕迹地对视了一眼。现在不能告诉罗恩。

“因为，”哈利决定说出部分事实，“我早就想去阿尔巴尼亚一趟了。罗恩，你不记得伏地魔在复活前呆在哪里吗？”

哈利简直可以看到罗恩的脑子是怎样运转的，意料中，罗恩瞪大了眼睛：“神……”哈利与赫敏的警告的眼神压低了罗恩的嗓门，“……神秘人！梅林啊，我居然忘了！你是说你想去阿尔巴尼亚追查他的线索？”

“没错。”哈利严肃地点头，“虽然伏地魔已经死了，但难保他还留下了别的东西。去确认一下总是好的。”

赫敏接过话茬：“我觉得哈利想的没错。一旦到了那边，乌姆里奇也就没法追踪哈利了，哈利完全可以干自己的事。”

罗恩连忙点头，但接着又有些担忧地看着哈利：“但阿尔巴尼亚确实很危险呀。你一个人不会有什么问题吗？”

哈利有些感动于罗恩的关心，拍了拍罗恩的肩膀：“放心。阿尔巴尼亚虽然很乱，但也是个便于隐藏的地方，只要不招惹是非，也没人会来找我麻烦。”

罗恩叹了口气，知道哈利是不会改主意的。一时间，三人在门厅里沉默着。

似乎为了打破沉闷的气氛，最终罗恩勉强笑了笑：“不过凭你的运气，哥们，恐怕不卷入麻烦才是怪事。”

赫敏轻笑起来，正要说话，一声带着古怪口音的男声打断了三人的密语：“抱歉，请让一让。”

哈利快速抬头，看见面前站着一位从未见过的中年男巫，头发全白了，但眉毛却是浓密的黑色，强烈的对比让他格外显眼，况且他还穿着古怪的垂坠式袍子。

就在哈利打量着他的当儿，这位男巫显然也在一瞥之间，认出了哈利。但他并没有停下来，而是快速收回目光，径直走过去了。哈利看到他进了乌姆里奇的办公室。

“那是谁？”哈利若有所思地盯着已经关上的门。

“巴克科斯。”赫敏很快回答，也盯着前方。“乌姆里奇的新任新闻官，好像是个希腊人，不久前移民到英国来的。”

“一个古怪的家伙。”罗恩补充道。

哈利慢慢点头，不知道突然袭来的不安是怎么一回事。

——————————————

“啊哈，死去的圣徒比活着的英雄更有价值，不是吗？”伏地魔饶有兴趣地听着哈利讲下午发生的事情。“把你赶到阿尔巴尼亚去，亏她想的出来。”

摊在床上的哈利扭头瞪了伏地魔一眼：“还不是你逼我去的，那个女人简直快把我逼疯了。”

伏地魔鄙夷地看着哈利，就像在看一滩黏糊糊的鼻涕虫：“出门走走对你有好处，孩子。你整天闷在家里，只会惹我心烦。”

哈利翻了个身，将脸埋在枕头里，闷声闷气地说：“那真是抱歉了，毕竟给你惹麻烦才是我的本职工作。”

伏地魔不认为哈利的话值得回答，放下茶杯，语气严肃起来：“逃避解决不了问题，哈利。现在你打算怎么办，关于阿尔巴尼亚？”

哈利叹了口气，挣扎着坐起来，靠在床头上：“乌姆里奇说她会派傲罗护送我走——说白了就是监视，所以必须得走。”哈利抬头敏锐地看了伏地魔一眼，“你也得跟我走。”

“那是当然，”伏地魔懒洋洋地说，有些狰狞地笑了笑，“难道我会放心让我的魂器到处乱跑吗？尤其是阿尔巴尼亚这种地方。”

哈利的眼神强硬了几分，但还是放弃了和伏地魔争论魂器问题。“没什么可担心的，”哈利的声音不自然的高，“不过就是去那里看看，况且你又很熟悉那里。”

哈利闭着眼睛，没看到在烛光的暖色渲染下，伏地魔的眼神软了几分。

“确实没什么可担心的。”

远处的天空传来几声沉闷的雷声，伦敦再次准备好迎接一个雨夜。


	6. Chapter 6

哈利和乌姆里奇难得的在同一件事上达成一致，就是不声张哈利的阿尔巴尼亚之行。结果哈利在一整支傲罗分队的陪同下，顺利抵达地拉那，当然，还顺便偷渡了一个伏地魔（“记得在箱子上弄通气孔，波特！”）。傲罗们似乎不想与哈利有什么公务外的接触，一旦哈利的脚落在阿尔巴尼亚的土地上，他们就瞬间离开了，只留下一个茫然的哈利。

似乎听到傲罗已经离开，哈利的箱子里传来伏地魔愤怒的敲击声。哈利叹了口气，拖着箱子来到路边，将伏地魔从乱七八糟的杂物中挖了出来。

“波特，你这个无礼的臭小子！我想不出还有比这更不体面的旅行方式了！”伏地魔拿他尖锐的嗓子对着哈利直嚷嚷。

哈利连忙捂住伏地魔的嘴：“小声点！难道你想让别人发现你吗？”

伏地魔干脆利落地打掉哈利的手，冷笑着说：“这里是阿尔巴尼亚，波特，‘欧洲的后院’，根本没有政府。兴许满大街都是黑巫师和通缉犯呢，你要是畏首畏尾才是怪事！”

哈利没耐心听伏地魔的絮叨，况且独自呆在大街上确实让他有些不安。“赫敏之前给我找了一家旅店，说是比较安全。”他在口袋里翻出一张纸条，“啊哈，在这儿：‘女巫的坩埚’。”哈利皱了皱眉，“呃，有趣的名字。”

伏地魔正被哈利随意地半抱在怀里，哈利的胳膊夹得他相当不舒服：“‘女巫的坩埚’是一个有名的地方，有点像英国的破釜酒吧。不过话说回来，你也只能住那了，毕竟，”伏地魔对着哈利嘲笑，“那是这里唯一一个使用英语的地方。”

哈利对伏地魔撇撇嘴，哼了一声。但现在不是争吵的时候，他还是快速站起来，拉好兜帽，一手提着行李，一手抱着伏地魔，照着地图的指示前进。

伏地魔虽然刚才说得很无所谓，但他还是很谨慎地将脸藏在哈利的脖颈里，同时小声向哈利提点方向。很快，哈利就来到‘女巫的坩埚’门前。

从外观上看，其实这是个不错的地方。整间旅店建在一棵庞大的树上：底部的树洞便是门，可以看见里面人不少；大树的枝杈间是一间间客房，树荫为它们遮挡住酷暑的侵袭。哈利紧张地将兜帽拉紧了点，伏地魔也不再说话。

哈利推门而入，差点被嘈杂声挤了出去。树洞里显然被施了咒语，场子很大，一张张乱糟糟的木桌边挤满了黑压压的巫师，都在喝酒、谈天、甚至争吵。哈利站在门边，有些不知所措。

“Mirёdita！”突然，一位女巫笑容满面地站在哈利眼前，手上拿着一叠账单似的东西。

哈利惊讶地眨了眨眼，明白过来：这大概就是老板娘了。他赶忙用英语结结巴巴地说：“呃，你好！你能说英语吗？”

老板娘露出了然的神情，还是笑盈盈地点头，用口音浓重的英语回答：“当然，当然！是英国的客人吗？真是稀客！”说着，她直接拽着哈利的胳膊，把他拉到柜台前。

柜台上空的天花板垂下一只吊灯，只用一根磨损的绳子系着，灯随着二楼地板的响动而晃着，昏黄污浊的光线来回打到哈利头上。哈利再次紧张地抚弄着兜帽，生怕自己的脸露出来。

老板娘则翻检着桌面上的登记簿，同时快活地对哈利说：“你知道，我们这已经很久没有英国客人来了。你们英国人不喜欢来阿尔巴尼亚。”她抬头对哈利亲切地笑笑：“但我很高兴能招待一位，更不用说你还带着你的小儿子。”

“儿子？”哈利莫名其妙地重复了一句，但立马反应过来。

伏地魔在他耳边愤慨地嘶嘶。

“啊，对。”哈利按奈住喉咙里翻滚的笑声，严肃地点点头：“我们只是路过这里，您也知道这里环境不好，所以希望您能安排一间清静的房间，小孩子受不了吵闹的。”

老板娘点头称是，很快就给哈利安排了房间。

哈利谢过老板娘，转身向楼梯走去。厅堂里人实在太多，哈利不得不艰难地挤过去。酒精味、体臭味、甚至还有隐隐约约的呕吐物的味道，刺激着哈利的鼻子和肠胃。有些巫师对抱着“孩子”的哈利投去不怀好意的眼神；哈利甚至瞥见一个披着头巾的女巫正在挨桌兜售人血。哈利不自觉将伏地魔搂地更紧了一点。

伏地魔困惑地看着哈利绷紧的下巴，咽下还未出口的讽刺的话。

——————————————  
“已经四天了。”哈利焦躁的在房间里踱步。“四天了！一点消息都没有！”

伏地魔安坐在窗边，冷眼看着哈利。

“猫头鹰从英国到这里需要这么久吗？赫敏说第二天就会给我写信的！”哈利知道这跟伏地魔一点关系都没有，但还是忍不住冲伏地魔嚷嚷。

哈利的语气终于让伏地魔皱了眉，但他还是没说什么。在异国旅店里闷了四天，说实话，他也有些不耐烦了，更何况再加上不知英国情形的不安感。哈利不断的闹脾气，让伏地魔想起，纳吉尼从前为了老鼠闹脾气也是这样的。伏地魔摇摇头，躲闪着某些恍惚的思绪。

“冷静点，小子。”伏地魔沉着嗓子，红色的眼睛不悦地盯着哈利：“别耍小孩子脾气，你知道你是在无理取闹。”

哈利张开嘴又合上，最终踢踢踏踏走到伏地魔对面坐下。伏地魔的脸色柔和了点，推了推桌上的葡萄酒：“喝一点饮料。”

哈利皱着眉头踌躇了会，还是顺从地拿起杯子，只是还没等他喝上一口，一只猫头鹰冒失地闯进屋子。

“是赫敏的信！”哈利一跃而起，欢呼道。

伏地魔也有些放松下来，耐心等着哈利看信。

“嗯？怎么样？”哈利久久不语，伏地魔催促着。

“呃。”哈利有些失望地放下信，“这是两天前的消息，没什么大事。”说着，哈利随手将信递给伏地魔。

伏地魔有些惊讶于哈利的信任，快速浏览起这封不长的信。紧接着，他的目光僵住了。

哈利敏锐地观察到伏地魔的不对劲。“怎么了？”

伏地魔的眼睛稍稍睁大了一点，呼吸急促起来。他猛地抬头，向哈利命令道：“你怎么从来没有跟我说起这个巴克科斯？！”

“巴克科斯？”哈利有些摸不着头脑，“那是……哦，那个新闻官。他怎么了？”

“怎么了？”伏地魔将信拍在桌上，“这么说你知道他？”

“对，我在魔法部见过他，白头发、黑眉毛。”哈利困惑地解释，“赫敏说他是新提拔的，刚从……从希腊移民到英国的。”

“希腊人！”伏地魔简直有些咬牙切齿了，“为什么那天你回来没告诉我？难道我不是说把你的所见所闻都讲给我听吗？！”

哈利被伏地魔的态度有些惹恼了，自己的火气也蹭蹭地往上冒：“嘿！你还没给我解释你为什么在意这个家伙呢！”哈利突然明白过来，“你认识他？”

“我当然认识他。”伏地魔瞪了哈利一眼，“一个惹人厌烦的、鬼鬼祟祟的希腊人。事实上，”伏地魔的脸色越来越难看，“我就是在阿尔巴尼亚认识他的，在很多年前。”

哈利的胃有些痉挛起来，伏地魔的旧识——这不是个好兆头。

“当然，我和他并不熟，但也足以知道他是个黑巫师，惹是生非的家伙。喜欢挑拨生事，自己从中获利。如果我没记错，二十三年前保加利亚的一场内战就和他有关。”

“黑巫师？！”哈利的心跳加快了，“那他跑到英国去做什么？还是当新闻官？”

伏地魔严肃地摇摇头，哈利几乎可以看见他的脑子正在飞速运转。“我不知道，哈利。但我可以肯定的是，他不会做什么对你——对我们有利的事。而且他现在还在魔法部里……”伏地魔的手指敲打着椅子扶手，显然在思考。“从你朋友的信来看，乌姆里奇很信任他，还不知道他的底细。”

哈利的心越来越沉，连伏地魔都不确定的事，恐怕麻烦多多。

而伏地魔一时间已经下定了主意，斩钉截铁地说：“我们不能呆在这里，马上回英国。”

“回英国？”哈利有些不可置信，“但乌姆里奇……”

“乌姆里奇根本不重要！”伏地魔呵斥道，“听我一回，波特！难道你放心让一个来历不明的黑巫师在英国作乱？”

透过伏地魔的愤怒，哈利能看到他的一丝恐慌和焦急。这么长时间的相处，哈利已经能轻易看出伏地魔的哪些话是真的，哪些是假的。

他深吸一口气，对伏地魔坚定地点了点头。

—————————

事实证明，回英国并没有说起来那么简单。哈利与伏地魔在欧洲大陆偷偷辗转数日，才在一个雾蒙蒙的凌晨溜回格里莫广场——赫敏已经在这儿等着他们了。

赫敏眼下浓重的黑眼圈告诉哈利，他来晚了。

“哈利！”看到他们，赫敏显然松了口气，连忙站起来，只是哈利胳膊里的伏地魔让她迟疑地停在原地。

哈利一边向赫敏问好，一边快步走到客厅，将伏地魔安置在沙发上，自己也在边上坐下。

“情况怎么样？”哈利直奔主题。之前他已经给赫敏写了封信，里面写了伏地魔对巴克科斯的怀疑。

赫敏怯生生地瞅了伏地魔一眼，在哈利另一边坐下。“我一收到你的信，就去移民办公室查了巴克科斯的档案。不过，”赫敏摇了摇头，“除了最基本的情况，什么都没找到。”

一旁的伏地魔轻蔑地哼了一声：“当然什么都不会有，什么样的笨蛋才会把自己的真实档案放在那供人查阅。”

赫敏的脸有些红，哈利转头瞪了伏地魔一眼：“既然黑魔王无所不知，那你怎么也说不出个所以然来？”

伏地魔愤慨地坐直了，刚要开口，被赫敏及时打断：“不过现在其实这些也不重要了。”

这引起了伏地魔和哈利的好奇，两人都安静下来，等着赫敏的下文。

赫敏无力地苦笑，递上一份《预言家日报》。哈利心里有些紧张，犹豫地接过，伏地魔也凑过来，伏在他胳膊上，和哈利一起读头版。

“什么？！”两人同时喊出来，又对视一眼。

“爱尔兰魔法部给英国发送战争讯息？！怎么可能？”哈利仍然震惊地盯着头版标题。

赫敏叹了口气，伏地魔则正快速浏览起文章。

“一封来自爱尔兰的措辞强硬的信，嗯？”伏地魔慢慢坐回沙发，眼睛看着哈利：“你怎么认为，哈利？”

哈利眨着眼睛，脑子一时没反应过来：“我？我认为……呃……”哈利求助地看向赫敏。

赫敏则小心翼翼地打量着伏地魔，黑魔王在看过文章之后似乎已经镇定下来了。“你是不是知道什么了，呃……先生？”

伏地魔显然不想和一个所谓的“泥巴种”多话。他仍然对着哈利，说：“这不寻常，哈利。爱尔兰和英国确实有不少矛盾，但没理由就这么几天时间内恶化到这个地步。更重要的是，”伏地魔用手指点了点报纸，“那封来自爱尔兰的信——它太不正常了。”

哈利咬着嘴唇，努力追上伏地魔的思路：“你是说，这封信措辞严厉地不正常？”

伏地魔点点头，像一位正在开导得意门生的老师：“这么说也对，但你应该还能从报纸上看出其他东西，注意——这封信登在报纸上。”

赫敏猛地吸了口气，明白了伏地魔的所指。“这样就和巴克科斯扯上关系了！”

伏地魔瞪了赫敏一眼，显然更希望这句话是哈利说的。不过哈利此时也恍然大悟：“魔法部的新闻审查！《预言家日报》的政治报道都必须经过魔法部的审查！所以……这封信是魔法部故意刊登的？”

哈利有些疑惑，魔法部为什么要登出这样一封政府间密信呢？

“不一定是魔法部干的，哈利。”赫敏急促地向哈利解释，“乌姆里奇不会过目每一封政府通函，她也不会亲自审查每一篇报道，事实上——她把这些都委托给下属干——她的新闻官。”

哈利的呼吸顿住了，喃喃地说：“你是说，是巴克科斯自作主张把信登出来？”

“很有可能。”伏地魔脸色有些阴沉，“而且，就像你刚才说的，这封信措辞严厉地不寻常，我相当怀疑爱尔兰人会这样挑衅。”

“你是说这封信有假？巴克科斯伪造了这封信？”哈利反应很快。

“倒不一定是完全伪造，改动几个字就行，比如说，”伏地魔拿起报纸，再次读起这封信，“把‘谈判没问题’改为‘谈判毫无可能’。乌姆里奇不会亲自看这封信，我猜她跟其他普通人一样，是在报纸上得知信的存在的。”

伏地魔放下报纸，下了结论。一时间，屋子里弥漫着不安的沉默，三人都在思索这些猜想揭露出的可能。

“但他为什么要这样做？把信登出来又有什么作用呢？”哈利将他的疑惑说出来。

“看看这个，信登出后第二天的报纸。”赫敏将报纸摊在茶几上。

哈利眯着眼略读着密密麻麻地第二版：读者来信。他的手不自觉地握紧了。

“让爱尔兰佬道歉！”“魔法部必须强硬起来！”“打到爱尔兰去！”“我们不能重蹈上次战争的覆辙，必须先发制人！”“炸掉爱尔兰岛！”

“荒谬！”哈利气愤地喊道，“他们疯了吗？现在去打仗？仅仅是因为几句言语冲突？”

伏地魔冷笑：“冷静点，孩子。这些笨蛋也就是嘴上说说，为他们生气实在不值得。”

赫敏却沉重地说：“恐怕这回真不是嘴上说说了。”哈利和伏地魔同时抬头。“其实，自从上次，呃，”赫敏瞥了伏地魔一眼，“战争结束后，英国一直不太太平。每天巫师们都为各种事情争吵不休，威森加摩一部法律都没通过。这次爱尔兰‘挑衅’，是唯一一件人们意见一致的事情。”

“就是说他们都想打仗。”哈利冷言冷语。

“对。你知道的，上次伏地……呃，上次战争损失那么大，就是一开始大家都忽视了危险，拒绝相信真相。他们这次就想吸取教训。”

伏地魔嗤笑一声：“顺便证明他们不是懦夫——虽然上次战争里他们可没这么勇敢。”

哈利的眉头越皱越紧：“那魔法部是什么意见？乌姆里奇呢？她应该会尽可能避免打仗，像上次那样？”

赫敏做了个鬼脸，声调里满是厌恶：“哦，哈利，她当然也‘吸取了教训’。”

“什么？！”

“是的，她昨天表态了，说会强硬到底。不过其实她也没什么选择，她的支持率已经摇摇欲坠了。她要保住官职，哈利。”

“而且，”赫敏深吸口气，“昨天晚上还有内部消息，说两个在爱尔兰旅行的英国巫师失踪了。爱尔兰魔法部否认是他们干的。”

“但乌姆里奇相信是爱尔兰人干的。”哈利机械地说。

“对。”赫敏揉着太阳穴，叹息般地说。“可以想见，今天报纸一登出来，舆论会有什么反响。”

但哈利想起那个重要环节：“那巴克科斯呢？乌姆里奇难道没追究他的责任？”

“很显然，哈利，”伏地魔说，“他肯定毁了信件原件，交到乌姆里奇手上的只有那封伪造的。以及，恐怕他早就扔下这个烂摊子，溜了。”

赫敏点点头，证实了伏地魔的猜测。

但这一切还有个最根本的问题。

“巴克科斯究竟为什么这么做？他的动机是什么？他惹了这么大麻烦，就这么跑了？”

伏地魔疲倦地闭上眼睛：“我有一些猜想，但还不能证实。我认为你明天要去魔法部跑一趟，哈利。”

哈利和忧心忡忡的赫敏对视了一眼，知道风暴又要来临了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 考虑到近来中文网站的和谐大扫荡。。。不得不执行搬运计划，AO3真是个好地方啊～

第二天的魔法部之行完全是一场混乱的倒影，乌姆里奇的尖叫、忙乱的办公室、以及抗议示威的人群，一切都在哈利记忆里拧成扭曲的模样。

哈利站在格里莫广场门前，久久没有开门。夏日的烈焰蒸烤着还留着些水气的地面，烫脚的热浪在停滞的空气里翻滚。一切在昨天的雨夜里显得灵动之物，此刻却只会粗苯地打哈欠。

格里莫广场真安静啊。

汗水在背上沁出来，黏糊糊的。哈利将额头抵在门上，才稍稍有点凉意，抚慰一下发烧的额头。他刚才想到哪了？哦对，抗议的人群。说真的，除了在葬礼上，哈利还真没看过这么多成年巫师聚在一起，情绪激动。不对，不是情绪激动，是歇斯底里。“不能对爱尔兰软弱下去！”“政府要强硬到底！”他们喊着，还用了扩音咒语。此起彼伏的隆隆声震得哈利耳朵疼。还有皮肉贴着皮肉的粘乎乎的触感，还有汗味……天哪，人们难道不知道这么多人挤到一个密闭空间里很难闻吗？他们这样怎么呼吸呢？怎么伸展呢？怎么思考呢？就像在一个养鸡场的鸡笼子里。哈利没由来的想到。

哈利艰难地挤过人群，但还是有各个方向伸来的手想要抓住他。“快看，那是哈利波特！”他们兴奋地堵截他，闪光灯正对着他眼睛大笑着。不，他紧紧闭着嘴，他拒绝表态，他拒绝说话。“波特不同意我们的请求！”一个声音喊道，紧接着愤怒地尖叫和咆哮如同热浪将他挤了出去。他逃走了。

屋子里凉快很多，哈利感到身上的汗迅速冷却下来。伏地魔在卧室里等他。

哈利没有看伏地魔的眼睛，安静地坐在他身边。

“为什么？”哈利的声音有点抖。他也不知道他在问什么。

但显然伏地魔知道。他那鸟爪子般的手轻轻拍了拍哈利的手背。

哈利闭上眼，心脏里升腾出一阵猛烈的抽搐的失望和恐惧。

没有什么比无知当道更可怕的了。

————————————

第三天早上，哈利接连收到坏消息。先是麦格校长的回信，宣告她在魔法部的游说努力失败；再是《预言家日报》的报道，谴责哈利波特的“卖国”行径，让他瞬间成为国民公敌；但最具有破坏力的，是赫敏给哈利传来的内部消息：乌姆里奇决定近几天便宣布暂时断绝与爱尔兰的外交关系；而在附注里，赫敏还提到傲罗指挥部的一份观察报告，说近期来欧陆黑巫师颇为活跃。

“看来我的猜测没错。”伏地魔冷静地说，“巴克科斯挑起这事，就是为了给大陆的黑巫师提供方便，趁乱在英国站稳脚跟。”

哈利怔怔地放下手中的信，“我以为英国早就有黑巫师了，比如，呃，你。”

伏地魔瞪了哈利一眼：“但我从来没有给欧洲大陆打开大门，笨蛋，黑巫师又不是什么兄弟会，我们各自为政。”

“你是说，巴克科斯他们就是打算趁你刚‘死’，到英国来作乱？！那他们都是什么人呢？”

“反正就是东欧那块的，那些家伙也不在意国籍，一向到处流窜。”伏地魔不在意地挥挥手。

但哈利开始真得意识到问题的严重了——这不仅仅是英爱两国交恶了，虽然这也足够严重——而是英国又不得不卷入一场黑巫师战争。哈利的心沉到谷底，他猛吸了一口气。

“我必须做些什么。”他急切地站起来，开始在房间里踱步，“但我该怎么做呢？我可不寄希望于魔法部那帮人相信我；报纸揭露？不，我没证据。凤凰社？梅林啊，凤凰社没法阻止人们上战场，不是吗？”

“你需要人帮助你，哈利。”伏地魔不动声色，低头喝了口茶。

——————————————

冷水从淋浴喷头里喷洒下来，哗啦啦打在哈利裸露的身体上。酸痛的肌肉先是被冷水刺得稍稍一抽，但很快，水流冲去粘稠的汗液产生的舒适感让哈利叹了口气。哈利低着头，双手揉搓着疲惫的脸颊，眼睛在淋浴的水流里闭着。

所有的努力都宣告失败了。

这两天，哈利到处奔走游说，他甚至拉下面子和《预言家日报》的主编一起吃了顿饭，希望能在报纸上发篇文章。所有人——包括他在霍格沃茨的朋友们——都惊讶于哈利·波特这个战争英雄一夜间成了“和平主义者”，有人说他被爱尔兰人收买了，而更恶毒的猜想是说，哈利波特担心自己的“救世主”名号经不起再一次战争的考验。当然，赫敏和韦斯莱家自然一如既往支持哈利，但老实说，他们能做的很有限，而且哈利也确实拿不出什么实在的证据支撑自己的说法。他总不能把伏地魔抱到广场上去，来一场公共演说吧？

但最让他揪心的，是今天下午，赫敏急匆匆来找他，告诉他一个晴天霹雳般的消息：罗恩所隶属的傲罗分队，将第一批奔赴爱尔兰。

哈利猛地吸了口气，却被淋浴的水狠狠呛了一口。他剧烈的咳嗽。

突然，水被关上了。

仍然咳嗽着的哈利抹了把脸上的水，稍稍睁开湿嗒嗒的眼睛，扭头一看，伏地魔的手正搭在淋浴开关上。啊，他差点忘了，黑魔王正坐在浴缸边，等着哈利给他洗澡。

“我不知道，孩子，如果我不在这看着你，你是不是打算把自己溺死在浴缸里。”

哈利虚弱地笑了笑，靠在冰凉的墙壁上。“我在想事情。”

伏地魔重新将双手交叠在膝盖上，冷静地观察着哈利的表情：“你在恐慌。”

哈利没抬头看伏地魔，也懒的作答。这时候谈这种不言自明的事有什么意义呢？他当然在恐慌。一想到可怕的前景，他的五脏六腑都缩成一团，在他的身体里搅来搅去。身上的冷水快速蒸发，哈利吸了吸鼻子。

“我不知道该怎么办，伏地魔。”哈利低声说。

哈利感到伏地魔仍然在盯着他。

“过来，哈利。”

哈利抬起头，意外地看到伏地魔的红眼睛格外平静。他向他招了招手。

哈利犹豫了一会，走到浴缸另一头，在伏地魔身边坐下。

好一会，两人都没有说话：伏地魔在斟酌着用词，哈利则是太累了。哈利抱膝坐着，额头抵在膝盖上——他知道自己已经被恐慌淹没了，大脑彻底卡死了。

“我不知道该怎么办。”他喃喃地重复了一遍。

突然，哈利以为门被打开了，否则怎么会有风吹动他的头发呢？极轻的，哈利的头发动了动，有点痒。但接下来，细长的手指加了点力道，哈利猛地坐直了。

伏地魔的手还没来得及从哈利的脑袋上撤走。两人面面相觑。

“你在干什么？！”哈利的声音不自然的尖。

伏地魔恢复了一贯的不悦表情。“很显然，波特，我在拍你的小笨脑瓜。”

“你为什么要这么做？！”哈利瞪大了眼睛，“这太诡异了！”

“因为我在试图安慰你？”伏地魔的语气里塞满了讽刺，但不知为什么，哈利觉得伏地魔这话不全是假话。

哈利尴尬地咳了一声，努力沉着脸说：“伏地魔，如果你想叫我的话，直接喊我名字就行，不要做这么……奇怪的举动！”

伏地魔哼了一声：“你对我大喊大叫的时候倒是很有活力啊。看来黑魔王无意间又解决了一个谜题：如何医治救世主的精神创伤？惹他生气就行。”

哈利瞪着伏地魔，但在伏地魔的提醒下，先前暂时被遗忘的恐慌再次袭来。哈利别开眼，叹了口气。“别扯这些了。”他伸手扯了块毛巾，胡乱地擦拭着头发。

“我该怎么让他们相信呢？！”哈利突然抬高了声调，怒气像火苗一样窜起来，毛巾被扔在一边。“我该怎么让魔法部那群该死的家伙相信，他们正落入圈套里？！该说的道理我都说了，能提供的证据我也都提供了，难道英国巫师的命还抵不上一张选票吗？”

“你需要直接的证据，哈利，比如巴克科斯的口供之类。”

“你要让我到哪里去找那个希腊人？”哈利不耐烦地打断伏地魔的话。

“哈利，”伏地魔突然拽住哈利的手，哈利本能地想甩开。“哈利！”伏地魔的语气严厉了一点，脸上的线条生硬起来，哈利一时顿住。

“冷静下来。”伏地魔红色的眼睛看不出情绪，坦然地盯着哈利的眼睛。慢慢地，哈利觉得自己放松下来，他深吸了几口气。

伏地魔不再紧紧拽着哈利，但他的手还搭在哈利的手背上。“不要自乱阵脚，哈利，现在你是挽救英国的希望，你不能就这样自暴自弃。”

哈利茫然地摇摇头：“但我什么都做不了，伏地魔，我谁也救不了。罗恩——”提到好友的名字，哈利的胃就痛苦地绞在一起，“罗恩随时都会被派到前线去，但我救不了他。”哈利抿紧了嘴唇，努力不让自己的声音颤抖。

“不是这样的，”伏地魔向前倾了倾，小心地伸出一只手，食指在哈利湿润的面颊上划过：“别放弃，你已经做得很好了。”

伏地魔的手指挠的他有些痒，哈利闭上眼，摇头不语。

“你已经做得很好了。”伏地魔的语调更加柔和，像水一样滑过哈利的耳朵，“但你还太年轻了，哈利，你还不能一个人处理这样的事，也太危险了。”

伏地魔的手指慢慢攀上哈利的额头，撩起刘海，摸索着闪电伤疤。“你需要人帮你。”

“没有人能帮我。”哈利苦涩地说。

“你需要一个长辈来帮助你，”伏地魔低语，“一个信任你、关心你，同时又有足够的能力帮你应付这些事的人。”

“凤凰社的人帮不了我，邓布利多也已经死了，伏地魔。”哈利避开伏地魔的暗示，依然闭着眼睛。

“我了解你，哈利。”伏地魔的另一只手顺着哈利的胳膊向上轻抚，“你从来不喜欢向长辈求助，总是自己一个人处理事情。这很值得敬佩，孩子，很少有人小小年纪就表现出这样的勇气，你应当为自己骄傲。”

伏地魔的胳膊环上哈利的脖颈，哈利颤抖着吸了口气。

“但你现在需要帮助，你的敌人太多了，你还需要保护好自己，你还需要学习和引导。”  
伏地魔的声音前所未有的温和，哈利几乎相信他是真诚的。

“我不能让你‘回来’。”哈利的嘴唇微微翕动。

伏地魔用双手捧住哈利的脸，哈利本能地睁开眼。

伏地魔的眼睛睁得很大，但一扫往日的暴烈和冷酷。他几乎是爱怜地看着哈利。哈利残余的理智向他叫嚣伏地魔的不可信任，他粗暴地撕开两人大脑间的阻隔，狠狠揪住伏地魔的思想。这种熟悉的感觉……哈利差点已经忘了，就这样像一条滑行的蛇，闯入伏地魔的大脑。

浓重的黑暗环绕着哈利，沉沉的雾霭挡住了他的去路。他是在哪里？他有些不知所措。哈利在原地抱膝而坐，头埋在臂弯里。周围很安静，看来思想不像风，不会流动。几天来的记忆如同夜兽，从阴暗的角落一跃而出。喧闹的听不出字句的人群、鲜艳的旗帜和游行队伍、报社主编的冷笑，以及最终，赫敏几近落泪的面庞。罗恩要被派去战场了，哈利……战场……乌姆里奇……罗恩……

突然，好像一根火柴划破了黑暗，雾霭渐渐散去。虽然四周依旧空旷，但哈利觉得自己不再是一个人。有一种物质、一种情绪，正在雾霭背后酝酿，哈利觉察到那蠢蠢欲动的气息。他有些不安，又有些兴奋。是谁呢？哈利抬起头，左右张望着。但没有人出现，出现的是一种来自于大脑深处的隐秘之物。它将哈利揽在自己的怀里，在他耳边温柔呢喃。浮躁的情绪柔和了，恐慌被压了下去，哈利融化在这片未知之地里，仿佛冰融入水。

哈利困惑地眨了眨眼，冰冷的浴缸提醒他，他回到了自己的躯体里。伏地魔的脸上是和他自己一样的安详。

“除了你，还有谁能更好的约束我呢？你会和我活同样的久，哈利，相信我，正如我相信你。”

伏地魔拉着哈利的一只手，轻轻置于自己的胸膛上。隔着伏地魔薄薄的皮肤和几乎不存在的血肉，哈利的指尖探到黑魔王的心跳。

“因为你掌控着这里。”

哈利觉得自己像被突然暴露于某个神迹面前，其揭示出的巨大可能性让他的灵魂颤栗。这种超乎寻常之物凌驾于哈利之上，也凌驾于伏地魔之上；它诱惑地向哈利许诺着巨大的幸福、天才和美。但历史的此时此刻，年轻的哈利波特还不知晓，任何一种试图将人带往天堂的努力，最终都将人带入地狱。

伏地魔昂首等待哈利的判决，沉默之中，战争的鼓点被历史的小丑和业余者敲响。

咚、咚、咚、咚……

鼓声和伏地魔的心跳融为一体，就在哈利的指尖。

哈利下定了决心。


	8. Chapter 8

霍格沃茨校长室没有什么太多变化。哈利边掸掉身上的炉灰，边打量着四周，最终目光落在办公桌前的麦格校长身上。

麦格已经准备好了桌上的茶，神情凝重，只等哈利坐下。哈利强行按耐住自己的紧张，径直走过去坐下。他们确实没有什么客套的必要了。

哈利僵硬地坐直，双手无意识地交叠在膝上——伏地魔的习惯动作——眼睛盯着茶杯的花纹。一时间，屋子里尽是沉默，连墙上的画像都默然无声。

谁也不知道该怎么说第一句话。

麦格清了清嗓子，冷淡地说：“我收到你的信了。”

哈利咽了口唾沫，吃力地点点头，没敢抬头。

“不得不说，波特先生，你在信中提及的信息非常……让人震惊。”麦格的声音稍稍抖了一下。“神秘——伏地魔没死，嗯？”

校长声音里显而易见的怒气让哈利咬紧了嘴唇。昨天，在百般思量后，哈利给麦格写了封信，简要叙述了三个月前他在禁林里捡到伏地魔的经历，伏地魔对目前形势的看法，以及——更重要的是——哈利的打算。

哈利刻意地不去看邓布利多的画像。

“是，夫人。”

“你救了他？”

“……是，夫人。”

画像们似乎一直在等着哈利的这句确认，一时间，各种声音四处响起，震碎了屋里凝固的空气。菲尼亚斯·布莱克的尖锐嗓音盖过了所有人：“先听听这孩子解释，你们这帮多嘴多舌的！”

哈利有些吃惊，菲尼亚斯维护他？他本能地抬头看了看菲尼亚斯的画像，但老人家已经抿紧了嘴唇，严厉地瞪着哈利。哈利别开视线。

“菲尼亚斯说的对。”邓布利多柔和的声音打断了嘈杂，“我们应当听听哈利的意见。”

邓布利多。哈利的双手在膝上拧紧。他该怎么跟邓布利多解释呢？先前在家里背好的一番说辞已经被忘得一干二净了。

麦格不耐烦地敲了敲桌子：“你的解释，波特。请给我一个理由，为什么我现在不直接去找傲罗处理这个麻烦。”

哈利深吸一口气——冷静，要冷静——终于抬头对上麦格严厉的眼神。麦格近来似乎苍老了不少，脸上每一条皱纹都沉重地紧绷着。

“正如我在信里说的，夫人，伏地魔的复活是因为一些特殊原因，这个原因我不能告诉您，但我相信邓布利多教授知道，这与他生前交给我的任务有关。”邓布利多的画像对麦格点点头，表示赞同哈利的说法，“至于我为什么救他……”哈利紧张地舔舔嘴唇，“是出于谨慎，夫人。因为他现在的存在是很离奇的，我不希望莽撞。”

麦格的精明地眯起眼睛：“那你为什么当时不直接把他带这来？我相信我们比你更有经验处理这种事。”

此刻，哈利非常庆幸麦格不是个摄魂取念的专家，但他的教授非常了解他，他必须小心每一句话：“因为，当时的局面很混乱，夫人，我不希望引起不必要的恐慌。而且当时那种状况下根本没法保密，我很不希望邓布利多教授托付给我的那件事公之于众——您一定理解，我只想让一切安定下来。”

“但已经三个月了，为什么你之前还是什么都没说？”麦格的表情越来越不悦。

“我……我在试图从他那获取一些信息，夫人。”哈利自认他说的并不算是假话。“而且很多事，是他与我之间的事，很个人的。”

哈利用眼角瞥了邓布利多的画像一眼，老校长似乎正在闭目沉思，眉头微微皱着。

哈利心里一沉，邓布利多知道他在说谎。

果然，邓布利多在麦格之前开口：“我能理解，米勒娃。”麦格转身，惊讶地盯着老校长。“我能理解哈利的选择。”他抬了抬手，制止住麦格的反驳，“哈利说的没错，这跟我交代给他的那件任务有关。很抱歉不能告诉你，但我向你保证，哈利的选择是完全合理的。”

哈利努力不要让心里的惊讶溢到脸上：邓布利多在帮他隐瞒，为什么？他肯定已经猜到了哈利与伏地魔的灵魂连接了。哈利突然觉得无比愧疚和自我厌恶，避开了老校长探寻的目光。

麦格显然不满于哈利和邓布利多的哑谜，鼻子哼了一声，但还是停止了这个问题上的追问。

“波特，你在信里还提了他对目前局势的看法，你真的相信他的判断吗？难道他不会别有用心？”

终于到了这场会面的重点。“是的，我相信他的判断，夫人。因为最近欧陆的情况，还有赫敏给我的一些魔法部内部情报，都证实了他的猜测。”

麦格久久地审视着哈利，站了起来，走到窗边，眺望着远处的黑湖：“事实上，我同意你的看法，这场即将发生的对爱尔兰战争是荒谬的。但在读你的信之前，我并没有预料到黑巫师的参与。当然，多小心一点不是坏事，所以我不打算反驳你关于巴克科斯的看法。但是，”校长转过身，锐利而略带愤怒的眼神将哈利钉在原处：“让我相当震惊的是，你——波特先生——竟然打算让伏地魔回归？！”

哈利感觉得到，满屋子历任校长的视线都戳在他身上。他突然无比想念阴郁但空旷的格里莫广场。霍格沃茨洒满阳光，但哈利觉得他在这就像个局外人。

“愚蠢自大的小鬼。”

一声冷哼打断了哈利的思绪，邓布利多旁边的画像里，斯内普油腻腻的身影突然出现。哈利的呼吸猛地一滞。

斯内普还像他生前那样，厌恶地看着哈利，脸上每一根绷紧的线条都是对哈利的不耐烦，甚至是仇恨。

“斯内普。”哈利僵硬地吐出几个音节。

斯内普的黑色眼睛恶意地眯起：“让我们猜猜，大概是圣人波特厌烦了平静生活，灵机一动，决定做出点不一样的事——复活黑魔王！多么吸人眼球！”

斯内普一向在撩拨哈利怒气上别有天赋，无论生前死后。哈利的声音有些抖：“你根本不知道你在说什么，斯内普！如果不是无路可走，我也不会这么做！”

斯内普紧盯着哈利，正待张口说什么，麦格强硬地打断了：“够了，西弗勒斯，现在说这些没有意义。”她重新转向哈利，“波特，你在过去做过不少疯狂的事情，有些是对的，有些是错的；但复活伏地魔？这是你可能有的最糟糕的主意！”

哈利急切地反驳：“但是，夫人！如果不这样做，我们——”

“——我们也不会比有伏地魔更糟糕！伏地魔的重新出现不会让局面更好一点！波特，如果不是知道你能抵御夺魂咒，我简直要认定你是被控制了才会想出这么个疯狂的主意！”麦格的声音已经提的很高了，脸上愤怒地发红。

“那您认为我们该怎么办？！”哈利也站了起来。“就这样坐以待毙吗？魔法部根本无药可救，您是知道的！两天后，两天后，乌姆里奇就要宣战了！罗恩他们就要上战场了，去打一场荒谬透顶的战争！”

麦格深吸了口气，稳住了语气：“我们可以动用凤凰社的力量去传播正确意见，争取舆论支持——”

“——舆论支持？！人们已经疯了，教授！你不能指望沉浸在假想的愤怒里的人听从理智！”

哈利与校长隔着桌子对视着，哈利知道，这场谈话已经不可挽回了。

“你为什么这么相信伏地魔，哈利？”邓布利多温和地问。

哈利平息下自己的呼吸，强自镇定地迎上邓布利多的眼神：“他和我已经一起生活三个月了，先生。虽然我很小心，但我很清楚，如果他想杀我，他早就找到机会了。不错，我不否认，伏地魔也许有他的私心，但他现在必须依赖我才能活下去——他明白我对他的限制。我能利用我们的连接向他提出要求——以他的生命做担保。”哈利强调了最后一句话，迫切需要邓布利多的理解。

似乎除了邓布利多，其他人都有些困惑于哈利的解释。但所有人都看得出来，哈利已经下定了决心。

“你真的认为事情已经到了这个地步了吗？”麦格叹息似的低声说。

哈利看着麦格在阳光下闪耀的银发，一时说不出话。

但斯内普的愤怒已经难以抑制了：“我真希望我能亲手掐死你，波特。”他嘶嘶地说，“难道这就是你在战争中学到的东西吗？任性妄为？那么多人为你牺牲了，你就是这么回报他们的？复活杀死他们的凶手？”

“你就是这么回报你的母亲的？！”

哈利的手猛地抖了一下。斯内普永远知道哈利的痛处在哪里，因为那也是斯内普自己的痛处。

“还是说你打算继承虫尾巴的事业？”

激怒中，哈利本能地去掏魔杖，杖尖直指斯内普狂怒的画像。“你要是再说一个字……”

“够了！”麦格拽开哈利的手。

哈利仍然愤怒地微微颤抖。斯内普怎么敢……他怎么敢！他一点也不知道哈利的歉疚与痛苦，哈利的茫然无助，哈利的左右为难……他沉浸在自己发酵的痛苦往事里，根本不关心其他人的痛苦——毕竟，痛苦是狭隘的情感。

“我不能看着罗恩他们去送死，就这么简单。”哈利冷冷地吐出几个字。

“这是自私，波特。”斯内普在画像里向前倾着，“你只考虑眼前一点私人情感，却忘了前人的牺牲和……”

“……但他们都已经死了！”哈利突然喊道，画像里几位女士震惊地抽了口气。“我只能考虑现在还活着的人，斯内普！这是个非此即彼的问题，这也是种牺牲！”

“你没有资格跟我谈牺牲，波特！你现在面前的人就是这样可悲地死去的！”

“那你就该了解，保持沉默是死人的美德！”

斯内普似乎被哈利的大胆一时震住了，但马上咆哮起来：“阿不思，听听你的男孩在说些什么？！你不能这样护着他！”

邓布利多叹了口气，似乎已经不打算说话。

哈利站直了身体，指甲深陷在掌心的皮肉里，克制住自己风暴般的挫败感。眼前，历任校长都或沉重或不赞许地看着他，哈利看不清他们的脸——他分不清他们是死是活——但他能感受到，他和他们之间已经永远地划出一条分割线。

他不再是霍格沃茨的学生了，这里也不再是他的家。他已经从这里走出去了，而校长们——无论是死是活——都嵌在这个时间的罅隙里，这个凝固了一千年的永恒的幻想。

在意味深长的沉默里，哈利逃也似的离开了霍格沃茨。火焰的呼啸中，哈利最后看了一眼邓布利多的画像。老校长没有看他。

——————————————————  
坩埚里还冒着热气，难闻的魔药味折磨着哈利的嗅觉。哈利厌恶地靠在一块墓碑上，强迫自己忽略身边袍子的悉索声。他的脑子有些放空，一时半会间还没有办法面对现实。

“我的魔杖，哈利。”

轻柔的声音从哈利身边传来。哈利低头盯着自己的脚。黑色的袍角拂过他的脚背。

哈利握紧藏在袖中的接骨木魔杖。“我不能把它给你。”

伏地魔哼了一声：“我已经和你结下牢不可破的誓言了，哈利，我允诺的事肯定会做到。”

哈利感觉的到伏地魔灼热的视线。他知道其实他没什么选择，毕竟，伏地魔自己的紫杉魔杖早就被傲罗销毁了。但把接骨木魔杖给他还是太冒险了……

等等。哈利突然灵机一动，从口袋里掏出另一根魔杖。“这是我的凤凰羽毛魔杖，跟你的那根是兄弟，你肯定可以使用它。”

伏地魔冷漠地说：“啊，真是谨慎啊，哈利，宁愿把你自己的魔杖给我。不怕我玷污了它吗？”但伏地魔还是伸出手——苍白的大蜘蛛一般的手，它跟之前环住哈利脖子的手多么不一样啊。

哈利不舍地摩挲着自己的冬青木魔杖，觉得自己在背叛多年的战友。他踌躇了会，把它放在伏地魔摊开的掌心上，小心地不去触碰伏地魔的皮肤。“好好保管它。”哈利沉着嗓子说。

伏地魔快速地收回手，满意地拉长声调说：“当然，当然。”

墓地里的气氛让哈利有些不安，他总觉得自己正被人监视着。他抬起头四处张望了一下，突然感到脸上冰凉的触感。

伏地魔的手指搭在哈利的面颊上，转过哈利的脸。“哈利。”

哈利的视线不得不落在咫尺之间的人身上。他的呼吸猛地滞住了。梦魇中熟悉的一切：苍白的发青的皮肤，扁平的面容，几乎不存在的嘴唇，当然，还有那双猫样的红色眼睛——黑魔王回来了。

恐惧瞬间弥漫上来，哈利的眼睛微微睁大了点。不要发抖，他暗自命令自己，不要发抖，这太丢人了！这个人几分钟前还在你怀里呢，像个婴儿般无助。

伏地魔似乎从空气中嗅到哈利的不安，他有些兴奋地呲牙笑了，眼睛里闪烁着着猎食者的狂热。他仍捧着哈利的脸，低下头，直到他的嘴唇贴近哈利的耳边。

“谢谢，好孩子。”伏地魔的气息里带着湿润的黑森林的味道，就像阿尔巴尼亚的雨林。

“不要忘记你的承诺。”哈利木然地说。

“当然，当然。”伏地魔直起身子，开始有些急切地摩挲着哈利的脑袋，最终一根苍白的手指按在哈利的伤疤上。

哈利猛地闭上眼，等待着熟悉的炸开脑袋般的疼痛。但什么都没发生。脑袋上只有伏地魔手指的冰凉。

哈利困惑地睁开眼，迟疑地问：“呃……为什么我没有感觉到疼痛呢？”

伏地魔的表情高深莫测。他眯着眼睛打量着哈利，一声不吭。

哈利突然觉得更凉了，伏地魔的眼神不对劲。哈利本能地向后退了一步，但不待他开口，伏地魔再次将他拉了回来。

“没什么。”伏地魔圆滑地说，“我有些惊讶而已，看来我的那片灵魂跟你的灵魂相处不错。它知道我不会伤害你，所以没有做出反应。”

伏地魔对哈利安抚地微笑，但他的眼睛里毫无笑意。哈利的肩膀被伏地魔抓得有些疼，但他不敢强行挣扎开。

他几乎是痛苦地意识到，眼前的是正值巅峰期的黑魔王，不是过去三个月与他相伴的……伏地魔。

太危险了。哈利下意识咬紧了嘴唇，手中握紧的接骨木魔杖一刻也没有放松。他甚至开始怀疑，复活伏地魔是不是一个糟糕透顶的主意。

“你为什么不说话呢，哈利？”伏地魔抬起哈利的下巴，他歪着头打量着哈利。“你应该为自己骄傲，你成功地完成了一个近乎不可能的任务。我要好好谢你。”

伏地魔的语气近乎亲昵，但哈利不禁打了个寒蝉。他的脑子一时还不知怎么运作——之前想好的计划早就被恐惧冻成了冰，再也运转不起来了。

要复活伏地魔确实不算容易，但也出乎哈利意外的顺利。复活的方法跟当年一样，一副魔药，三种成分——父亲的骨，仆人的肉，仇敌的血，外加一句英语咒语（“你为什么要发明一个英语咒语、不用拉丁语呢，伏地魔？你知道，这显得这条魔法很山寨。”）由于伏地魔坚持不肯用其他人的血，哈利只好自己贡献一份，伏地魔稍稍修改了黑魔法部分，让哈利的血也能发挥作用（“我本来就流着你的血，波特，别想用那个泥巴种的来玷污！”）稍微麻烦点的是仆人的肉，但在赫敏的帮助下，从食死徒坟墓里顺出一根手指还是办得到的。

总而言之，整个复活过程，如哈利事先所说，毫无新意。看，连伏地魔的外貌都没什么改变。哈利心不在焉地腹诽。他原以为贝拉的肉比起虫尾巴的，至少能让伏地魔好看点。

伏地魔似乎厌烦了哈利的沉默，走到一边，径自开始挥舞魔杖，把这里一切魔法痕迹都消除干净。

“真想不到我还需要回到这里……啊，我们曾经在这里有过一点共同回忆，不是吗？”伏地魔轻笑起来。“当年你还是个小男孩，站在我父亲的尸骨上发抖……我多么傻啊，居然没认出你是我的魂器……回忆让我有点感伤了……是的，我为我的错误付出了高昂的代价，哈利……但现在，一切都不一样了……”

伏地魔大步走回哈利面前，长长的黑袍挂在他骨架般的躯体上，如黑烟一样；他的脸上浮现着哈利熟悉的可怖的笑容。伴随着黑魔王重生的喜悦，他的魔法简直像电流般劈啪作响。

他复活了一个怪物。哈利的胃绞在一起，他想吐。

“你当年也是这么说的，‘一切都不一样了’。”哈利勉强笑了笑。

伏地魔嘶嘶低语：“但这次，你在我身边。我们能一起完成伟大的事业，哈利。”

哈利苦涩地摇摇头，任伏地魔环住他的肩膀，将他们带回格里莫广场。

一切都不一样了。命运的审判官落下手中的锤，只是这次，哈利不知道自己是不是被告。


	9. Chapter 9

“亚瑟，你确信……”

“是的，莫莉，我确信。”亚瑟·韦斯莱摘下眼镜，叹了口气。“整个魔法部已经闹翻了。”

莫莉的喉咙里挤出一声呜咽。没有人接话茬。

时间倒回到昨天上午，一个难得的伦敦晴日。对角巷里熙熙攘攘，孩子们在韦斯莱魔法笑料店里掏空他们的钱包。一切都这样和平。但谁能料到呢？一位早就被宣布死亡的、尸体都示众多日的黑魔王，就这样凭空出现，在惊愕的寂静的人群中耐心等待巡逻傲罗的到来，又在众目睽睽之下消失，只留给傲罗们一个口信：“告诉你们的部长，伏地魔回来了。”

好吧，这一切都有些超现实，如果不算是行为艺术的话。

自然的，“已死”黑魔王在对角巷的高调现身立即引发恐慌。猫头鹰像雪片般涌进魔法部，争着挤进狭小的窗户。当天，乌姆里奇仓促间上了夜间广播节目，宣布所谓黑魔王的回归“不过是别有用心之人的下流恶作剧”。但在目击现场，有不少在战斗中亲眼见过伏地魔的巫师，他们拒绝接受乌姆里奇的解释。第二天，黑魔王在短短几月的沉寂后，再次登榜报纸头版。

亚瑟·韦斯莱在惊慌之余，第一时间联系了格里莫广场的壁炉。很可惜，格里莫广场人去楼空。

“哈利会去哪了呢？”莫莉强行抑制住心底的不安，她无法忍受再失去一个孩子了。

坐在边上的金妮将手搭在母亲的肩上，“别担心，妈妈，哈利不会有事的。”

“噢，金妮！”莫莉绞着双手，“这孩子跟我们那么久没联系了，我本应该多关心他！现在神秘人……梅林啊！”

亚瑟在椅子上坐直了点，安慰地拍拍妻子的手：“金妮说的对，莫莉，我们要对哈利多有点信心。况且我们现在还什么都不能确定呢。”

乔治点点头：“爸爸，你不是说麦格马上就到吗？”

说话间，壁炉升起了绿色的火焰，是一道从魔法部回来的珀西、罗恩和赫敏。

“爸爸，妈妈！”脸色苍白的罗恩在桌前坐下，“我们接到你们的消息，好不容易从魔法部溜出来——部里乱成一锅粥了！”

眉头紧锁的珀西低声说：“现在部里也打听不到什么消息，我怀疑即使是部长，也是措手不及了。”

亚瑟揉了揉微秃的额头：“所以麦格教授告诉我她有一些消息，我就马上把你们叫回来了。现在的情形谁也料不到，恐怕这几天凤凰社的成员都要活动起来了。”

一时间，厨房里的人都陷入深思。赫敏的食指心不在焉地敲着桌面。

火焰再一次燃烧起来，屋内所有人都反射性地站起来。不一会，一位瘦高的女巫从火焰里走了出来。麦格似乎苍老了许多，但背仍然挺得很直。

“下午好，亚瑟，莫莉。”她僵硬地向男女主人点了点头，环视着周围，“看来大家都在。”

莫莉麻利地挥着魔杖，开始煮茶：“下午好，米勒娃，我们一听到您的消息，就——”

麦格径直向桌边走去，伸手制止了莫莉的忙碌：“现在不是客套的时间，让我开门见山把事情说清楚。”

麦格的话直率的近乎无礼，让大家再次紧张起来。“米勒娃？”莫莉犹豫地问。

麦格的嘴唇紧紧地抿着，严厉地眼神再次扫视了桌子周围：“波特先生看来不在。”

罗恩猛地一抬头：“对啊，哈利哪去了，爸爸？你难道没通知他吗？”

韦斯莱夫妇对视了一眼，亚瑟咳嗽了一声：“呃，我们当然通知了哈利。只是，哈利可能出去了，他不在格里莫广场。”

“他什么？！”罗恩霍地站起身，撞倒了桌上的茶杯。“他不在？！昨天神秘人——或者某个像神秘人的疯子——才出现，他今天就不见了？！那我们还干坐在这干什么？我们要去找他，哈利有危险！”

不待亚瑟开口，麦格喝斥到：“坐下，韦斯莱！”赫敏咬了咬嘴唇，强行拉着罗恩坐下。  
金妮看了看脸色涨的通红的罗恩，担忧地说：“呃，教授？罗恩说的也不是没有道理，不管那个神秘——那个伏地魔是真是假，现在哈利都是最有危险的人啊。”

满桌的目光都投向麦格，这让她不由的把眼睛闭上一会。在这种时候，她总是希望她能有阿不思的语言技巧。

“今天我请亚瑟把你们召到一起，就是想……澄清一些事情。”麦格深吸了一口气，“我想，你对波特安危的担心是不必要的，韦斯莱小姐。事实上，”麦格的视线转向了赫敏和罗恩，“现在波特先生恐怕是英国最安全的人了。”

众人的眼睛都困惑地睁大，赫敏的手在桌下不安地握紧了。

“我可以肯定，昨天对角巷出现的伏地魔是真的。”虽然已经预料到最坏的情况，莫莉还是惊呼了一声。

“另外，”麦格的鼻翼微微翕动，她的语速放的很慢，像是连她自己也不相信她会说出下面的话。

“哈利·波特，就是复活伏地魔的人。”

\--------------------------------------

哈利打了个趔趄，闭着眼睛晃了好一会脑袋，才缓解了长途幻影移行带来的不适。嗅觉最先反应过来——海风的味道。哈利忙睁开眼，茫然地环顾四周，却只看到黑黢黢的一片，只有海浪拍击岩石的轰轰巨响确认了这里是海边。

“喂——”哈利底气不足地喊了声，“伏地魔？”

但他的同伴已经不在身边了。极轻的嘶嘶声和草地被踏过的声音从几码外传来：“跟上，哈利。”

哈利顺着声音的方向赶紧小跑了几步，追上了他的同伴。“这是哪里啊，伏地魔？”四周似乎毫无人烟，哈利不由放低声音。“这里好像没有人。”

浓稠的黑暗笼罩着周围，哈利看不清眼前的路，“荧光闪烁”也似乎毫无作用，他被脚下的乱石绊了几下，这让他有些恼怒又紧张。伏地魔没有低头看哈利，他猩红色的眼睛似乎能传透过黑暗，大步地向前走着。哈利勉强跟着，心里开始有些慌了。

再次被一块石头绊倒，哈利本能地拽住伏地魔的袖子，勉强保持住平衡。

“放开，小子！”伏地魔试图抽回自己的胳膊。

哈利松开了伏地魔的袖子，但不待伏地魔收回手，转而拽住黑魔王的手腕。“你还没回答我呢，这是哪里？”

“放开！”

哈利拽的更紧了：“不行，万一你把我撇在这了呢？”哈利知道自己听上去就像个无理取闹的小孩子，但他已经把“紧紧跟住伏地魔”作为自己的首要任务。

伏地魔发出一阵嘶嘶地咒骂，哈利倔强地挂在他的胳膊上。

不待哈利作二想，伏地魔突然继续往前走，哈利跌跌撞撞地跟上。

“这里是设得兰群岛之中的一个小岛。”哈利赶忙转头，听伏地魔的解释，虽然在黑暗中，伏地魔的侧脸几乎看不见。“这里没有巫师居住，事实上，连麻瓜都没有几个——太荒凉了。我们在这里不用担心被发现。”

“明白了……”哈利点点头，但又想起另一个问题：“那……我们住在哪呢？既然这里这么荒凉，看上去没有居民啊……”哈利扶了扶眼镜，再次打量四周。没有灯光。

伏地魔哼了一声，没有理会哈利。

就这样，两人磕磕绊绊走了许久（“放开我的胳膊，波特！”“不放！”），突然，伏地魔停下了，顺便伸手捞住正要向前栽倒的哈利。“真是动作优雅，波特。”黑暗中，哈利的脸有点发烧，知道伏地魔满脸嘲笑。

“我们到了吗？”哈利茫然地张望。

伏地魔松开哈利，从袍子里掏出一张纸条，递给哈利。哈利困惑地接过来，用魔杖上微弱的光凑近了，勉强看清上面的字，是伏地魔的笔迹：“乌洛波府。”

哈利的眉毛惊讶地扬了扬：“你在这儿有房子？”

话还没说完，哈利抬起头，不由吸了口气：一栋老宅幽灵般出现在眼前。

宅子前有两盏老式油路灯，照亮了宅子的前景。哈利一边灭掉魔杖上的光，随着伏地魔走上前，一边打量着。推开一扇吱吱呀呀的生锈铁门，进入了满是杂草纠结的前庭，看来是荒芜了很久了。房子看上去并不大，但哈利觉得这房子是说不出的怪异：像是各种建筑风格被生硬地揉在一起了。黑黢黢的墙面已显颓态，上面攀爬了些五叶地锦，在海风中瑟瑟发抖。最显眼的莫过于西北角临海处，居然伫立了一座塔楼，硬是比宅子主体高了半截，在昏暗的灯光下也清清楚楚，只是塔楼的砖瓦似乎有坍圮之像。

伏地魔领着哈利，从铁门沿着石子路走到宅子正门前。门边有块生锈的铜门牌，上面刻着“乌洛波府”，字迹倒还清晰。大门上还有雕花饰板——一条衔着自己尾巴的蛇。

“乌洛波洛斯……”哈利低声喃喃，恍然大悟。“这房子是以乌洛波洛斯命名的？”

伏地魔没有理会，伸手推开大门。随着刺耳的吱呀声，灰尘从门上扑扑落下，哈利不由咳嗽了几声。

“进来吧。”伏地魔径直走了进去，哈利跟在后面。

门在哈利身后关上，屋外的海浪声顿时消失地干脆。前厅墙壁上的火把自动一支支点燃，很快，哈利沐浴在久违的光明里，这让他舒了口气。

“这是你的房子？”哈利抬头问。

伏地魔似乎也在打量着宅子内部的情形，漫不经心地点点头：“是我的房子，多年前建的，本来打算是临时用几年，所以后来废弃了，只是一直用赤胆忠心咒保护着。”

哈利看看了前厅的状况，心下也了然。虽然看上去这房子里的魔法还是正常运转中，但很明显已是许久没人打理过了。地板上是一层厚厚的灰尘，看不出地板本身的材质和颜色。两侧墙壁高处的玫瑰窗也是遍布污迹，蜘蛛似乎已经占领了屋顶和墙角。宽阔前厅的尽头是宽而密的楼梯，延伸到二楼的走廊。屋内空气凝滞，略有些呛鼻，带着些死气。

“这里确实……呃，比较荒废啊……”哈利瞥了伏地魔一眼，“你确定我们要住在这吗？”

伏地魔终于微微侧头看着哈利，嗤笑一声：“难道说你想睡在荒郊野外？还是想回伦敦舒舒服服地睡着，等着你的朋友们把你逮住？”

“你——！”

“算了吧，哈利。”伏地魔懒洋洋摆了摆手，“你知道我们为什么要到这来。”

哈利别开视线，懒得再看伏地魔那副讨人厌的样子。他当然知道他们为什么大老远地从伦敦赶到这个苏格兰荒岛上来。昨天他读到《预言家日报》的头版时，简直被吓得心跳停止了，而坐在他身边的黑魔王只是吃吃发笑。黑魔王的“重生礼物”从来不缺惊喜。

“那是因为你自作主张跑到对角巷去——”

“愚蠢的小家伙，”伏地魔轻柔的嗓音划过凝固的空气，他向楼梯大步走去，在漫漫灰尘上留下一串脚印，“我不是如你所愿，阻止了对爱尔兰的战争了吗？已死的黑魔王现身对角巷：多好的头版消息！谁还会去在意爱尔兰人的一点挑衅？”伏地魔停在楼梯脚下，转身给哈利一个狡猾的微笑。

哈利瞥了撇嘴，跟上前去，不甘心地说：“那你也应该先告诉我一声，不是让我和其他人一样，从报纸上得到消息。”他走到伏地魔身边，抬头瞪视着得意的黑魔王。

伏地魔的红眼睛在火光下闪闪发亮，他倾下身，一直抹不去笑意的嘴唇停在哈利耳边：“是我的疏忽。”冰凉的气息混着暧昧的尾音顺着哈利的脊梁骨滑下去。

蛇一般的面孔慢慢拉远了和哈利的距离，哈利顿时觉得自己又能呼吸了（奇怪，他是什么时候屏住呼吸的？）伏地魔站直了，向哈利伸出左臂，稍稍欠了欠身：“请。”动作自然地如同对待一位女士。

哈利惊讶地张大了眼，脑子里全是讶异的情绪。但他的身体似乎比他的脑子反应快——他的右手自觉搭上了伏地魔伸出的左臂。伏地魔一晒，不再言语，利落的转身，领哈利走上台阶。才上了几阶，伏地魔空着的右手漫不经心抬起来，覆上哈利搭着他的手。年轻的救世主本能地想要放开，却被伏地魔稍稍用力按住了。

“礼节，哈利，注意礼节。”伏地魔轻飘飘地责备。

哈利紧张地咬着嘴唇。伏地魔的手无意间拂过哈利小指上的复活石戒指，最终落在哈利的手背上。

伏地魔的手真凉啊，哈利闷闷想着。


	10. Chapter 10

当克利切把早餐端来的时候，哈利还睡意朦胧。昨天两人在乌洛波府安顿下来已是深夜，来不及收拾这栋废宅，把卧房草草清理一下便睡了。早上起来一看，果然四处狼藉，连昨晚睡的床上都还灰尘漫漫。在伏地魔的默许下，哈利唤来了克利切，而在家养小精灵收拾的当儿，哈利又在凌乱的床铺上睡过去了。

“起来，波特！”黑魔王厉声说道。

“知道了，知道了……”哈利揉着酸胀的眼睛，嘟囔着。他习惯性地在床头矮柜上摸索着时钟，直到摸了个空，才意识到这里不是格里莫广场。“噢，对了，该死的破房子……”

“起来！”伏地魔站在床边，俯视着哈利，满脸怒容。

一旁的克利切显然看不过黑魔王的恶声恶气，只是对着哈利询问：“哈利主人想在哪里吃早饭？”

哈利坐起身，茫然地四处看了看，随手指了指沙发边的小桌：“就放在那儿吧。”说完，又打了个哈欠。

伏地魔嫌恶地瞪了哈利一眼，径直走到桌边坐下。哈利从凌乱的床上跳下，对克利切咧嘴一笑，便摊在伏地魔对面，心不在焉地啜着果汁。

伏地魔抬了抬眼皮，没说话。

绿眼睛的救世主也抬了抬眼皮，等着伏地魔开口。

今天天气看上去不错，通往凉台的落地玻璃门透进温和的日光，只是门两边的厚重织锦窗帘和挂毯让屋内阴暗不少。从哈利的角度，能透过玻璃门看到宅子另一边的塔楼的尖顶。

伏地魔轻咳了一声，哈利赶忙收回视线，屋内的灰暗一时让他的眼睛有些不适应。

伏地魔面前的煎蛋一口没动，只是陶瓷茶杯空了。

“嗯？”哈利催促道。他们坐着的沙发虽然一看便知价格昂贵，但早已破损，里面的弹簧咯的厉害，此刻哈利正恼火地寻找最佳坐姿。

伏地魔一如往常坐得笔直，但整个人神态却是轻松自如的，甚至连魔杖都搁在一边，不如他在格里莫广场那么警觉——这是当然的，哈利有些自嘲地想到，毕竟这里是黑魔王的“家”。

“我认为有必要讨论一下我们的计划。”

“计划？没错，我们首先要向这所谓的房子开战，让它不那么像一栋鬼屋。”哈利挥了挥手臂，指着四周剥落的墙壁、虫蛀的挂毯、从墙上摔下的油画。“这里简直不能住人。”

伏地魔不耐烦地眯着眼睛，紧盯着哈利：“别打岔，波特，你知道我指的是什么。”

哈利在沙发上不安地挪了挪，心里承认他此刻不愿跟伏地魔谈这个。他没有料到伏地魔会以这种方式高调复出，等他反应过来的时候，伏地魔已经拽着他从格里莫广场逃跑了。现在他一睁眼，发现自己困在远在天边的荒岛上，和一个黑魔王独处——一个清醒的、强大的、他看不透的黑魔王。哈利承认，他没有准备好。

如果赫敏和罗恩在这就好了，起码他们能给他一点精神上的支持。

赫敏……哈利有些担忧地皱了皱眉头，希望赫敏现在一切都好，能躲过凤凰社的怀疑。

一阵轻笑打断了哈利的思绪。他迅速抬头，看见伏地魔的眼睛得意的闪着光。

哈利沉下脸，怒视着他的同伴：“有什么话赶快说。”

伏地魔倒也不恼，动作自然地伸手给哈利的空杯子倒上果汁，将杯子递给迷惑的哈利，这才不紧不慢地开口：“我想去追查巴克科斯的下落。”

哈利才把杯子端到唇边，听了这话，噔的一声又放下杯子：“你要去找那个希腊人？”

哈利的杯子被猛地一震，斟得满满的果汁泼洒出来，顺着并不光滑的桌面四下漫流。毛躁的救世主又手忙脚乱地一阵擦拭，直到伏地魔懒洋洋地挥了挥魔杖，才算结束。

黑魔王轻轻摇了摇头，显然不打算对救世主的笨拙多加评论。“是的，他才是这一场闹剧的导火索，不是吗？只要找到他，就很容易质问出背后的其他黑巫师了。况且，”伏地魔的食指敲着桌子，精明地打量着哈利。“你需要一份口供，才能证明魔法部的错误决策，才能让这场闹剧彻底落幕。”

哈利仔细咀嚼着伏地魔的话，最终慢慢点了头：“我想……你说的有道理。”

“我当然是对的。”伏地魔轻巧一笑，再给自己斟上一杯茶。

“但是……”年轻的哈利还有些犹疑：“你不是说魔法部已经抛开爱尔兰的事情了吗，既然他们已经知道……呃……你还活着，他们不是应该把你当作首要目标吗？”

伏地魔挑眉，隔着小小的茶桌，他向前倾了倾身：“难道你没有意识到，这是为了帮助你吗？”

哈利惊讶地说：“为了我？”同时向后靠了靠，他还不习惯和恢复了身体的伏地魔靠得太近。

伏地魔薄薄的嘴唇动了动，似乎是在笑：“当然，小哈利，你难道不想把乌姆里奇从部长的位子上赶下去？只有确切证明了她的失职，才能做到这一点。否则即使放弃了爱尔兰议题，乌姆里奇本人也是没有过错的。”

哈利瞬间明白过来。但伏地魔的解释还不够，远远不够。他略过了一些更重要的东西。

比如说，动机。

“你没有回答我的问题。”哈利怀疑地盯着伏地魔的眼睛，“别跟我扯什么‘为了帮助我’，黑魔王可不是利他主义者。”

伏地魔突然仰头笑起来，高而尖锐的笑声磨着哈利的耳膜。黑魔王倏地站起身，高高的身形笼罩着哈利。“你比我预想的更了解我，孩子。”伏地魔猩红的眼睛里闪烁着真正的愉悦，他伸出一只苍白而瘦骨嶙峋的手，嘲弄似的抚摸着哈利的满头乱发。“你会是一个好魂器的。”

伏地魔语气和动作里的轻蔑如此赤裸裸，哈利激怒之中偏过头，用力打开伏地魔的手，同时努力克制住自己。

伏地魔似乎正期待着哈利的反驳——甚至是——攻击，但哈利只是冷冷瞪着伏地魔，身体里是绷紧的怒气，手紧紧攥着魔杖，指节用力的发白，却也忍耐了下来。

伏地魔又是一笑，不再撩拨哈利的脾气。他转身向房门走去，用缓下来的调子说：“我出去一趟，你呆在这里。在宅子的范围内，你可以自由活动；但是，”伏地魔在门边停下，转头看着哈利：“不准离开这里。”

傻子也听得出的警告，哈利撇撇嘴。“你是去找巴克科斯的下落吗？”该问的还是要问。

“也许。”黑魔王圆滑地说。

哈利再接再厉：“你怎么找得到他呢？他可能跑到全世界任何一个角落里去了。”

“我有我的办法。”黑魔王含糊其辞。

哈利的火气再一次被撩拨起来，几乎挑衅似的问：“那如果我跑了呢？”

正要出门的伏地魔又一次停下脚步，顿了顿：“那我只好亲自把你抓回来，然后用惩罚魂器的办法惩罚你。”

伏地魔突然换成了蛇语，轻柔的几近呢喃的声调让哈利抖了个激灵。不知为什么，哈利觉得伏地魔这话让他有些不自在，但与恐惧无关。

哈利最终挫败地叹了口气，揉着太阳穴疲惫地说：“不要忘记你发过的誓言，你不能主动伤害我的朋友们。”那是复活伏地魔前，哈利逼着尚弱小的黑魔王做的誓约。

伏地魔冷淡地点点头：“当然。”

就在伏地魔跨出房门，正要离去时，年轻救世主的突发奇想再一次打断了他。

“又怎么了？”黑魔王有些不耐烦。

哈利端坐在沙发上，对着伏地魔眨巴着眼睛：“我饿了，早餐太难吃了。”声调清晰，咬字清楚，言简意赅，厚颜无耻。

伏地魔深吸了一口气，强行遏制住已经窜到杖尖的钻心咒。“我不是你的家养小精灵，波特，我没有义务听你抱怨。”

“但是是你把我拖到这个荒岛上来的。”哈利振振有词。“你有义务喂养我。”

伏地魔咽下几乎要脱口而出的咒骂：他忘了照顾一个活的魂器是多么麻烦的事情了。没错，波特小子是活的，意味着他要吃饭；波特小子还是个男孩，意味着他比纳吉尼更麻烦。伏地魔再一次打量着房间里的哈利，突然产生出强烈的不安感和不真实感：这么个脆弱矮小的小家伙，怎么可能摧毁了他、又复活了他呢？

“我会带些生活必需品回来，交给你的家养小精灵料理。”伏地魔不情愿地答应。

“呃，其实你可以调整一下房子的保护咒，这样克利切就可以自己去买——”

“不行。”伏地魔断然拒绝了哈利的建议，“你和你的小精灵都老老实实呆在这里。”

哈利翻了个白眼：“是是是，my lord。”哈利最后一个词里浸满了讽刺，但伏地魔关门的手还是停留地久了一点。

伏地魔一离开，卧室里顿时安静下来。哈利站起身，推开玻璃门，站在凉台上眺望着远处的大海。凉台正下方就是礁石，海浪拍打礁石的声响震耳欲聋。海风劈头盖脸的浇下来。哈利沉浸在感官里，一时自己也不知道思绪飘到哪去了。

视线边缘突然划过一道黑影，哈利不经意地偏头望去，正看到伏地魔飞离岛屿的身影。


	11. Chapter 11

哈利在卧室里烦闷了一会，最终还是放弃了谨慎，在整栋宅子里探索起来。房子内部空间比昨夜从外观上看似乎要大很多，应该是用了扩展咒；复杂交错的长廊和楼梯、极其相似的门厅，不一会就让哈利迷了路。在快步走过无数紧闭的房门后，哈利无奈地停下了脚。

“这地方真古怪。”哈利嘀咕自语。他暗自确定，这栋冷气森森的“乌洛波府”肯定是黑魔王亲自设计施法的。大概像霍格沃茨城堡一样，房子本身有故意迷惑人的魔法。

此时他停留的地方应该离卧室很远了，因为透过走廊的窗子看到的是完全不同的景象，大概这是宅子的另一个方位。四周还是一片死寂，现在连海浪声都听不大到了。哈利不由有些发慌。他随身没有钟表，连魔杖都留在卧室里了。但他转而想到，既然伏地魔能放心地离开，他就应该是确定没有危险了。

哈利随手去开窗，但一碰到软乎的积尘忙抽回手。他看了看自己的手，又低头打量了下自己身上，厌恶地皱了皱鼻子——在这房子里才住了一夜，他就脏的不成样子。打定主意要去冲个澡（哈利很高兴他终于找到一件事来做），哈利开始沿着走廊，一间间房门推开，寻找浴室。很快，他就发现这可不是个轻松的任务。大多数房门都紧锁着，有几间的木门倒是已经破烂，但蛛网和房内的不详气息让哈利还是没敢踏门而入。还有一些房间倒是顺利进去了，只不过里面要么空空荡荡、要么堆积着杂物，就是没有浴室的踪影。就在他快要放弃的时候（他一定已经摸索过一百多间房了），一个生锈的铜把手在哈利的手劲下发出吱呀一声响。因为压在把手上的手劲过大，门开的瞬间哈利没能调整重心，一下跌撞进门。

“波特主人！”

哈利惊讶地抬头，正对上克利切丑兮兮的大脑袋。

“克利切？”他茫然地问，你怎么在这。

“克利切在这里收拾。”克利切骄傲地指着房内，“克利切在为主人收拾体面卧室。”

哈利环顾四周，有些愉快的讶异。这显然是间客房——比主卧室要窄小得多，但比阴郁的主卧要明亮的多，哈利怀疑这间房正朝南，因为很好的阳光从窗子泼洒进来，让整间房子简直有些温暖起来——虽然高纬度的阳光所带来的心里慰藉远大于实际温度。克利切肯定已经收拾了很久了，屋内一头的床上居然很干净，红金色的床幔柔和地垂在床边（哈利很满意克利切的颜色选择）；小茶几上，印着彩陶花的茶壶突突冒着热气；一张躺椅被安置在采光最好的窗边；连脚下的地毯都格外柔软、厚实，有些褪色的花纹带着时光流逝给人的安心感。

“谢谢你，克利切！”哈利真心实意地对克利切露齿而笑。

家养小精灵挺了挺小小的胸膛，庄重点点头。“这是克利切的责任。”

“嗯……但还是谢谢你……”哈利挠了挠脑袋，“唔，克利切，这间浴室……”他转身指了指左边的门。

克利切似乎更高兴了：“浴室已经准备好了，主人。克利切试了好久，但总算连上了热水！克利切现在在准备午饭！”

等哈利心满意足地从浴室里出来，桌上果然已经摆上了午饭。看得出来，克利切已经尽了最大努力，但显而易见的是，宅子荒废许久，早就没什么可吃的东西了。不过哈利确实很有些饿了，就着覆盆子酱吃了不少黄油烙饼。虽然尝起来有点腐烂味道，果汁总是不错的。哈利努力提高自己的兴致。

可惜哈利自娱自乐的好兴致没有持续太久。时钟一敲响下午的钟点，阳光就开始撤退了。房间里迅速阴暗下来，与之相随的，是哈利的好心情。哈利瞥了眼窗外，密布的暗云和海面一样被大风搅得不得安宁，看来又要下雨了。

哈利放下空了的杯子，知道自己不能再拖延着不想正事了。但他需要把脑子里的各种念头先整理整理，伏地魔的暂时离开给他一个难得的机会，能够独自冷静思考。

说实话，哈利现在并不太担心魔法部的对外战争，复活伏地魔的主要目的已经达到。他更挂心的是凤凰社那边。如果之前他和赫敏的预测没错——哈利的胃不适的痉挛起来——麦格应该已经把真实情况通报给凤凰社了。哈利原想让赫敏与他和伏地魔一起离开，但赫敏明智地指出，她继续留在凤凰社对哈利更有好处，毕竟哈利需要一个能为他搜集外部消息的人。现在看来，赫敏的决定相当正确——哈利不认为伏地魔会乐意向他分享信息。过去数月，赫敏对格里莫广场的多次拜访均是秘密的，这也意味着她此刻应该仍是凤凰社的可靠成员，不会受到什么盘问。“狡猾的赫尔墨斯”——这是伏地魔对赫敏半开玩笑的评价。

但这一切并没有让哈利高兴一点。他，哈利波特，居然与黑魔王一起欺瞒世人！在过去的几天，哈利需要不断提醒自己魔法部的愚蠢外交，才能勉强抑制住内心翻涌上来的负罪感。然而此刻，当战争来临的危险已经过去，再也没有什么能阻止哈利强烈的内疚了。他脑子里不断回响着麦格的斥责：“伏地魔的重新出现不会让局面更好一点！”她是对的吗？他真的能用一个错误去弥补另一个错误吗？哈利急切地需要伏地魔的一点证明——任何证明，证明哈利的决定是正确的；但很可惜，黑魔王比他想象的还要吝啬。

哈利焦躁地在房间里踱步，犹如年轻的困兽，被狡诈的魔法师隔离于世。他试图推开窗，但很快发现窗户沿已经被外墙上攀附的枯藤揪住，稍一用力，细碎的枯叶和灰尘便扑扑掉下，打了哈利一脸。哈利突然一阵恐慌。这栋宅子像是已经死了的。一座破败的、落满了尘土的坟墓。而他，就如同这里曾经华丽的锦缎、绒毯、枝形吊灯，等着发霉、落灰，再被纠结扭曲的枯藤彻底封起。对了，这房子叫什么来着？乌洛波府，哈利几乎嗤笑出生。乌洛波洛斯，不死之蛇。

接下来的四天几乎是同一天的复制。哈利拒绝踏出房门，这栋房子已经让他彻底厌恶。克利切是一个意外的好陪伴，他会陪哈利说说话；在哈利的央求（或命令）下，他会给哈利讲讲小天狼星的童年时光。哈利觉得自己和教父从未像现在这样亲近，因为他终于理解了小天狼星在格里莫广场日夜徘徊的日子是何等光景。间歇性的抑郁让哈利极为易怒，当他第一次发现自己为了点小事朝着克利切嚷嚷时，自我厌恶立即淹没了他。奇怪的是，他的脾气似乎挺让克利切高兴，它称之为“波特主人终于有了点布莱克家人的样子”，这在哈利看来可不算是夸奖：他认识的布莱克似乎都不在精神正常的范围内，甚至包括他亲爱的教父。

克利切为了讨哈利高兴，甚至在房子的某个角落找到了几本书。哈利接过书的时候，狐疑地打量着书的厚度，立即判定他不会喜欢它们的。哈利·波特自豪地承认他对不必要的阅读毫无兴趣。

就在伏地魔离开的第六天，哈利决定他不能再这么消沉下去。他试图想象，如果他的父母在这儿，他们会怎么想他？哈利不确定（或是不敢想）他们对于他复活伏地魔的意见，但他可以肯定，詹姆·波特一定会失望于儿子的意志消沉而。还有小天狼星——一想到教父那傲慢的颜色和刺耳的嘲笑，哈利简直就坐不住。

“克利切要带主人去个地方。”家养小精灵站在他跟前，郑重其事。

“我们不能去任何地方，克利切，伏地魔说了——”

“不不，”克利切剧烈摇头，耳朵噼里啪啦得响，“克利切不能带主人乌洛波府，克利切知道。克利切是带主人去房子里的一个地方。”

这引起了哈利的好奇心。这几天克利切忙于打扫，它对乌洛波府的熟悉程度远超哈利。谁知道呢？说不定这房子里还真有什么有趣地方。

卧室外要冷得多。老朽的木质地板在哈利的脚下吱呀作响。哈利在克利切的带领下再次穿梭在迷宫般的老宅里。走了大约几分钟，哈利意识到他们一直在向楼下走，确切的说，是向底层走去。

听说老城堡都是自带墓地的，哈利半开玩笑地遐想着，说不定伏地魔也遵循了这一传统——黑魔王毕竟颇有些年纪了，不是吗？也说不定他把他的敌人的尸体埋在这儿，就像那个藏挂坠盒的岩洞。伏地魔喜欢收集尸体。哈利不由皱了皱鼻子，真够恶心的。

“我们究竟去哪儿？”哈利决定问个明白。

“快到了，主人，快到了！”克利切没有回头，声音里罕见有些热切。

虽然乌洛波府屋内结构的复杂程度堪比霍格沃茨城堡，但空间上还是窄小局促的多，多数走廊只能容一人通过。哈利紧跟着克利切，跌跌撞撞，全部心思都集中在脚下的路上，再也没工夫猜想目的地了。终于，克利切停了下来，哈利忙抬起头。

“从这走！”克利切招呼着哈利上前，推开一扇不起眼的铁门。

冷风穿门而过。哈利惊讶地睁大眼，看着门外的空旷空间。“这是后门？”

克利切有些骄傲的点点头：“没错，克利切昨天发现的。从这里可以到后花园！”

“后花园？”哈利饶有兴趣，伏地魔会有兴致种花？

不再多话，哈利跟着克利切，六天来第一次走进自由的风中。奇怪的是，这里听不到海浪，空气中也没有粗糙的咸味，约克式石头小径引着他们推开蒙蒙薄雾中的铁栅栏。哈利不由惊叹地“哦”了一声。

哈利没想到所谓的“后院”会有这么大。在姨妈家长年的免费园丁经历让哈利非常了解普通中产阶级的园艺规则；前院是各家争奇斗艳的地方（主要是给邻居观摩的），横平竖直、杂草全无，后院则不过一尺见方，局促的很。乌洛波府的后院用石墙围着，上面攀附着瀑布一般的老式爬墙玫瑰。灰褐色的玫瑰藤厚厚的堆在墙上，但却不见一朵花。哈利走上前，像一个眼光老道的园丁一样扯了扯玫瑰藤，自言自语道：“还算结实。”玫瑰藤在他的拉扯下哗啦作响。经过仔细辨认，哈利发现墙上和栅栏上攀爬的植物不仅有玫瑰，还有瘦弱的铁线莲，它们谦虚地躲在玫瑰藤的缝隙里。满墙的植物似乎是曾经疯长过，藤蔓一直倾斜到泥土上，又顺着地面继续前进。只是像是某位疯狂的魔法师（哈利觉得自己知道是谁）突然在一个冬季闯进花园，施法让满园植物停止了生长，再也开不出花来，停留在冬天萧索的模样。

空气中沉淀着点点死气，但并不浓郁。整个花园像是一个禁忌的秘密，就等着哈利在多年后推门而入。

满地杂草丛生，其中掩藏着同样没有开花的金链花和老式灌木玫瑰。哈利确信，如果佩妮姨妈看到这样的花园，一定会惊恐尖叫。但哈利很喜欢这个模样的园子，这很有陋居的风格。庭院零星有几棵毛榉树，枝叶厚重繁密，犹如织锦。哈利走到树边坐下，地上因频繁的雨水极为潮湿，但哈利毫无介意。他抱膝而坐，用手揪着灯芯草丛中洁白的蘑菇。

“克利切猜想主人会喜欢这里的。”克利切眼里有狡黠的笑意。

哈利露齿而笑：“我很喜欢，谢谢你！”

今天是难得晴天，此刻太阳已经升至正空。哈利仰面躺在泥土和草木的芬芳里，很久以来第一次放松了。

毛榉树的树影温柔地盖下，他睡着了。


	12. Chapter 12

当哈利挣扎着将醒时，天已经凉了。长时间的睡眠让他头有些疼，一睁眼看到的便是暮色奄奄的天空，高高的悬在头上，让人有些眼晕。

“你醒了。”

不带起伏的语调卷在湿冷的空气里，哈利一个激灵坐了起来，茫然地瞪着四周黑黢黢的暗影。

一副眼镜被送到他眼前，哈利感激地接过。“呃……你回来了啊。”哈利撑着有些扎手的草地，坐直了身体，抬头看向左侧伏地魔的侧脸。

伏地魔同他一样，坐在草地上，这让哈利有些惊讶，他印象中的黑魔王似乎并不会做出如此……随意的举动。他的一条胳膊随意地搭在曲起的右膝上，魔杖悠闲地在指尖打着转。但伏地魔并没有偏头看向哈利，他的眼睛似乎盯着远处的小池塘，不过夜色朦胧，哈利也不确定。

草地上的湿气比中午要重得多，哈利有些不舒服地挪着位置，觉得自己的裤子已经被打湿了。伏地魔的沉默让他有些尴尬。

哈利清了清嗓子：“你什么时候回来的？你应该把我叫醒的……”

伏地魔终于侧过头，低头打量着哈利：“你比我预想的还有懒惰一些，波特；你的家养小精灵告诉我，自从我离开后，你就一直无所事事。”

哈利的脸有些红，但还是逞强地反驳：“这栋破房子里又没什么事可干的；我也没兴趣帮你大扫除。”

哈利抬起头，看到伏地魔已经把目光移开了。他随着黑魔王的视线也打量着身处的庭院，顺口问了他心里的疑惑：“是你打理的花园吗？顺便说一句，你可干的不怎么样。”

伏地魔啧了一声，站起身拍了拍袍子上的草屑：“黑魔王对这些脆弱的玩意没兴趣，波特，不是所有人都是你这样多愁善感的笨蛋。”伏地魔顿了顿，还是回答了哈利的问题：“这花园是原来的园丁的作品。我没兴趣打理，便任它荒废了。”

“原来的园丁？”哈利来了兴趣，从草地上爬了起来：“你原来有一个园丁？”

“不是我的园丁。”伏地魔大步向花园的入口走去，显然是要回宅子。“是乌洛波府的前任主人的园丁。”

本来跟在伏地魔身后的哈利站住了脚：“这房子不是你的？”

伏地魔也停了下来，转头看向哈利：“当然不是。这是栋很老的宅子，前任主人是我的一位……朋友，他将房子转赠给我。”

“朋友？”哈利明知故问地挑了挑眉，“你确定不是仆人，嗯？”哈利想起了马尔福家的庄园：黑魔王果然是喜欢强抢他人宅邸的混蛋。

伏地魔哼了一声，转身欲走，哈利忙上前挡住他的路。

“这是什么意思，波特？”伏地魔并没有生气，但猩红的眼睛还是稍稍眯紧了一点。稍稍。

“你为什么笑得像个傻瓜一样？”伏地魔厌恶地抽了抽鼻子。

哈利一惊：“我没有笑……！”但话一出口，他才意识到自己一直咧着的嘴角。“我只是……很喜欢这里。这是个很美的花园，伏地魔。”

不知为什么，哈利觉得自己的脸有些发烫。真是见鬼，他并没有说什么不得体的话不是吗？他只是在赞美一个花园而已——一个由或许是一百年前的园丁修建的花园！但哈利不自在的觉得，他不应该对伏地魔脱口而出这样的话。

显然，他的尴尬也传染给了一尺之遥的黑魔王。黑魔王从来没有应付过这种情况——从来没人赞美过他的花园。

伏地魔很快从片刻的恍惚中恢复过来，抬了抬下巴，生硬地说：“我说过你可以在宅子范围内自由活动，因此花园对你也是开放的，”哈利突然绽放的笑脸让伏地魔再次顿了顿，“既然你像个家养小精灵一样，喜欢在泥巴里打滚。”

伏地魔的刻薄话并没有让哈利恼怒，他此刻正如所有那些被囚禁的人一样，为自己活动领地的一点点扩大而欣喜万分。“谢谢！那我可以帮忙修复花园吗？”哈利胡乱指了指周围：“你瞧，这些花都快死了，它们可经受不起又一个冬天了。”

伏地魔皱了皱眉头。直觉上，他不喜欢让波特在这里捯饬。他不喜欢花，更不喜欢他的宅子里满是令人作呕的玫瑰香气；当年他第一次踏入这栋宅子时，便是一个夏日，浓郁的玫瑰花香简直熏倒了他。他对这房子的第一个改造，便是召来一场暴雨，打落了所有花瓣。殷红的花瓣嵌在潮湿的泥土里，染红了整个庭院，就像鲜血一样——哦对了，还有真的鲜血，宅子前任主人的血。

“Please？” 

沉浸在昔日美妙回忆的伏地魔，没注意到哈利居然攥着他的衣袖。他对波特小子似乎真的太纵容了。

在伏地魔的怒视下，哈利不情愿地放开了手。“我只是想找点事做而已。”他喃喃道。

伏地魔不耐烦地揉了揉自己的额角。他这几天可并不轻松，在欧陆的旅行让他非常疲惫，他没有心情应付波特的奇思妙想。

“跟我来。”他不客气地绕过哈利，径直向宅子走去，显然不想多话。

哈利望着伏地魔僵直的背影，张了张口，还是没敢出声阻止。他想保持现在这样与黑魔王的“友好”气氛。他最后恋恋不舍地看了眼身后的庭院，随着伏地魔回到阴郁的老宅里。

————————————

伏地魔遵守了他的许诺，晚饭的餐桌比前几日丰盛的多。甚至有几道哈利叫不出名字的菜肴，哈利猜想是伏地魔从国外带回来的——看来，伏地魔确实去了欧陆。

哈利一边切着盘子里的苹果馅饼，一边装作不经意地问：“这几天有什么收获吗？”

伏地魔放下唇边的酒杯，嘴角挑起了一抹刺眼的笑：“如果我说没有呢？”

哈利撇了撇嘴，也放下了手里的刀叉，迎上伏地魔略带挑衅的视线：“你找到巴克科斯了吗？别跟我说没消息，这点事对于你——啊，无所不能的黑魔王大人——难道不是小菜一碟吗。”哈利的语气很平静。今天下午独自在花园的时候，他就想好了，既然他不得不跟着伏地魔，那他就必须耐住性子。

两人对视片刻，哈利坦然地接受伏地魔探寻的眼神——反正他此刻脑子里也确实没什么可隐瞒的。但哈利并没有感受到那种大脑被入侵的刺探，伏地魔的魔法只是如风一般轻轻掠过他的大脑，便扯了回去。

“Well,”伏地魔慢慢仰靠在高高的木质椅背上，视线没有离开哈利，“你的信任真让我受宠若惊。”黑魔王的语调很愉快，甚至有点罕见的懒散，调子拖得稍稍有点长。“我当然找到他了。”

虽然哈利早已料到，但伏地魔的确认还是让他陡然兴奋起来。“在哪儿找到他的？他承认了他的所作所为吗？他现在在哪儿？你——？”

伏地魔伸手打了个手势，制止了哈利的连珠炮。“别急，傻小子，我们需要商议的事情还很多。”他抽出袖中的魔杖挥了挥，桌上的残羹冷炙便消失个干净。“我们回房间去再谈。”

他们此刻正在一楼的餐厅，这里已经被克利切收拾的恢复了原貌。虽然哈利觉得，他们孤零零的两人坐在配套齐全的餐桌边吃饭实在有些傻气，但伏地魔似乎对于这类事情有着让人难以理解的、吹毛求疵的老派习惯。以哈利对伏地魔的了解，知道伏地魔在回房间前是什么也不会说的，只好再次跟着伏地魔在宅子里穿行。

哈利瞪着眼前伏地魔的背影，已经不想费心去记住路线了。伏地魔表现出来的安逸自在让他有些不习惯，他习惯的，是那个在炎炎夏日、蜷曲在格里莫广场的老式扶手椅里的伏地魔，是那个对每一声响动都警觉万分的伏地魔；而此刻他眼前的伏地魔，正像一条黑蛇，在它的巢穴内灵活穿行，哈利奋力跟随，想抓住它的尾巴，但那尾巴只是挑逗地抽动，引他走向更深处。

伏地魔突然站定，停在一扇熟悉的门前。哈利有些讶异：“这不是主卧室……”

伏地魔推门而入，门内早已燃起的炉火给走廊也带来转瞬即逝的光亮。

“我让克利切给你收拾的房间——你不是已经在这住了几天吗？”伏地魔没有转头看哈利，因此他不知道黑魔王的表情；但他也庆幸自己的表情没被人看见，因为他确信自己此刻的样子蠢透了。

“你……让克利切给我收拾的房间？”他挣扎着吐出几个字。

伏地魔顺口回答：“没错。它没跟你说吗？”

哈利的脑子飞快运转着。很显然，克利切对黑魔王的不满让他小小私心了一回，隐瞒了这个让伏地魔显得不那么坏的消息。“哦——！没错！”哈利拍了拍自己的额头，“他是告诉我了，但我一时没想起来。”他可不想让伏地魔对克利切发火。可怜的克利切，这几天哈利对待他也不够好。

“坐。”伏地魔指了指面前的椅子，他自己已经安坐在哈利常坐的那把靠背椅上了。他的表情自始至终没有变化，平静地让哈利有些不安。他不喜欢这样的伏地魔——不对，他不喜欢任何样子的伏地魔；但一个镇定自若的黑魔王永远是最糟糕的。

哈利决定遵从伏地魔的指令没有坏处。伏地魔所坐的位置正对着火光，今晚头一次，哈利能细细打量伏地魔的面庞。不知是不是光线的原因，黑魔王今天看上去格外苍白，不是往日那种惨白泛青，而是疲惫之人面上常有的发灰，这让他脑侧的青紫斑纹更加狰狞。黑魔王的眼下甚至有点发黑——哈利注意到——看来他的倦怠之色并不是装出来的。

“你看上去很累。”哈利脱口而出，随即懊悔地咬住自己的舌尖。

伏地魔的右肘撑在扶手上，右手自然地扶住微微侧歪的头，他似乎被哈利逗乐了：“嗯？不用强迫自己礼貌，哈利，这对你来说太难了。”

“切，这话讲给你自己听还差不多。”哈利翻了个白眼，意外地发现自己居然依然保持着好心情；或许是因为伏地魔的语气——哈利不确定地偷看了眼伏地魔搁在一边的魔杖——这种算得上“和平”的拌嘴是他们熟悉的相处模式。

“你找到巴克科斯了？在欧陆？”哈利催促着，他可是在这里闷了六天了，与外界完全断了消息。

伏地魔的眼神跳了跳，突然坐直了身体（哈利本能地向后靠了靠），脸上浮现出哈利熟悉的、有些神经质的笑容：“当然。前天，我在阿尔巴尼亚找到了那个鬼鬼祟祟的希腊人。”

“在阿尔巴尼亚！”哈利不由叫出声来。

“哦，是的，哈利。”伏地魔放轻了语调，依然带着那古怪的笑容。“那毕竟是流亡巫师的首选，不是吗？藏污纳垢……”

等等。哈利猛地回想起，当初他和伏地魔在阿尔巴尼亚一接到消息就赶回了英国，而那时巴克科斯已经离开英国了……难道……

“没错。”伏地魔盯着哈利的脸，捕捉到他脸上的每一丝情绪。“当我们还没离开阿尔巴尼亚时，他就已经到了那里了——说不定还跟我们住在同一家旅店呢。”

哈利很有些懊恼，他们就这么与那个小人擦肩而过！“那你是在阿尔巴尼亚哪里找到他的？等等……你怎么知道他在阿尔巴尼亚？”

“我有我的线索。”伏地魔轻描淡写地摆摆手。

但这可糊弄不了哈利。他怀疑地对伏地魔皱眉头：“别告诉我，你跟欧陆的黑巫师有联系？”

伏地魔故作夸张地睁大了眼睛：“真是敏锐的推断能力——啊，我忘了，这一直都是你的长处，如果不是唯一的长处的话。”

伏地魔今天的心情很好，这哈利早就看出来了；但他没想到，伏地魔心情好的愿意一而再再而三的嘲弄他。黑魔王的自负简直让人发疯。他怒视着伏地魔，但强迫自己的思维不要离开他们眼前的话题。

“那我就当你承认了。”老实说，哈利并不喜欢这样——他之前似乎从未料到过伏地魔复活后，能这么快就跟以前的“朋友”搭上线；而现在，他只能谴责自己的粗心大意。

“这些细节先摆在一边，”伏地魔的脸色收紧了一点，“目前的情况是，我己经控制住了巴克科斯。”

哈利的不快即刻消失，他也兴奋地坐直了，脑子里酝酿着各种可能性。伏地魔并没有带巴克科斯回乌洛波府，起码哈利刚才没看见。那他把这个希腊人囚禁在哪里去了呢？

“他在哪里？你没带他回来？”

伏地魔重新靠回椅子上，双手整齐地交叠在膝上：“如你所见，没有。”他的姿态呈现出每次“考验”哈利时的耐心，这让哈利暗自叹口气，或许当初伏地魔真的应该去霍格沃茨当教师，他从来不放过每一点好为人师的机会。

哈利只能顺着伏地魔的意思，努力猜想他会怎么做：“呃……你之前说我们需要的是巴克科斯的口供，彻底证明魔法部的失败，所以你不可能杀了他……”

伏地魔颔首，示意哈利继续。

“唔……他还活着，但你又没把他带到这，意味着你把他放在一个你十分放心的地方……或者，交给了一个你十分放心的人……”

哈利探寻地看向伏地魔：“据我所知，呃，你别生气——你并没有其他称得上‘十分放心’的地方，否则你不会一口气把我带到这个天涯海角来；至于人嘛……我猜你并不信任你的食死徒们？”

“所以呢？”伏地魔轻柔地问。

“所以……”哈利有些惊讶于自己的答案：“所以，你把他交给了……赫敏？”哈利的最后一句话挂满了不可置信。

“Bravo！”伏地魔假装拍了几下掌，但哈利并不认为他眼里的赞许全是假意；这给哈利带来了古怪的自豪感，房间里的炉火似乎也明亮了一点。

“为什么是赫敏？”

“那个泥……格兰杰小姐毕竟是你的人，据我这几个月的观察，她还算可靠。况且，”伏地魔对哈利露出一个不算太坏的笑容。“我不是答应过你吗，哈利？找到巴克科斯是为了拉下乌姆里奇，更是为了你的名誉——格兰杰小姐是我唯一信任能做到这点的人，不像……凤凰社。”

在伏地魔罕见的表达对赫敏的赞赏时，哈利不由露出笑容；但听到最后几个字，他觉得自己的心脏瞬间掉进了五脏六腑。

凤凰社。

伏地魔看着哈利瞬间抹去表情的脸，藏起了自己的几分讥讽。“这是你从伦敦消失的第三天的报纸。”

哈利木然接过伏地魔递来的报纸，眼睛却犹豫了几秒才敢看向头版。“丽塔·斯基特独家供稿”，头一眼看到的几个字已经足以让哈利心凉半截。

“‘是哈利·波特——复活黑暗的男孩（It is Harry Potter: the boy who revived the Dark）’。”哈利机械地顺着加黑的大标题读了出来，似乎只有这样才能让他那似乎闷着水的耳朵听见。

“凤凰社真是难得的高效，是不是，哈利？”伏地魔甚至懒的去掩饰他的挑拨。

哈利攥着报纸的纸沿，不用抬头也知道伏地魔一脸的得意洋洋。虽然早就料到麦格教授并不会替他保守秘密，但……他从未想过是以这样一种方式。被背叛的情绪涌了上来，即使哈利自知并没有埋怨他人的权利。年轻人总是暗暗希望世界能对他们宽容一点。

哈利觉得羞耻。是的，比丽塔哪次的报道都让他羞耻，因为这次她写的是实话。哈利盯着头版密密麻麻的黑字，它们那扭曲的形状化成了蚂蚁，让他的大脑灼痛不已。

“在你的小脑瓜崩溃之前，或许你应该再看看这份今天的报纸。”

“去你的该死的报纸！”哈利脑子里绷紧的神经啪的断了，将手里的报纸拍在桌上，对伏地魔吼起来：“你是嫌我被你害得还不够惨吗？！”很好，愤怒总要比当场痛哭要好些。

面前的伏地魔依然维持着伸手递报纸的姿势，镇定地说：“你应该看看这个。”他的语气带了点强硬的威胁。

两人对视许久，哈利长长地呼吸了几口气，绷紧了下颚。哈利盯着伏地魔看不出情绪的眼睛，抬手接过报纸。伏地魔圆滑地微笑。

哈利做好再一次被打击的准备，垂眼看向头版标题：“英爱交恶原是阴谋？”

好吧，哈利确实再一次被打击了，在完全不同的意义上。

“这……？！”哈利有些恍惚地抬头看向伏地魔，只得到一句“自己读。”

他连忙读起头版的报道，心逐渐开始欣喜的狂跳。“你居然已经把口供给寄过去了！你没告诉我啊！”

“我告诉你了，我把巴克科斯交给了格兰杰；显然是她把口供寄给报纸的。”伏地魔甚至显得有些百无聊赖，又开始把玩手里的魔杖。

“等等……”哈利看到了文章末尾。“‘知情人士透露，巴克科斯正是由哈利波特本人追捕回英；不仅如此，据悉，哈利波特近日的失踪正是因为其前往欧陆探寻此事的缘由，这才造成了他在前几日国民讨论中的缺席。’”哈利大声朗读着，皱着眉看向伏地魔：“这是怎么回事？他们怎么把功劳推给我了？”

“很显然，格兰杰也意识到我们和巴克科斯是前后脚到的阿尔巴尼亚，虽然是个巧合，但也不妨利用一下——你去阿尔巴尼亚是有备案的，魔法部抵赖不了。于是，你亲爱的朋友就急不可耐地把功劳归给你了。”

“你同意？”哈利可不相信伏地魔这么大方。

但伏地魔只是不在意的挥挥手：“如果你声名狼藉了，对我们可没什么好处，不是吗？”

哈利仍然觉得别扭，他不喜欢抢他人的功劳。这几天他不过是缩居在这个荒岛上，是伏地魔——不管他出于什么目的——四处奔走，才以奇迹般的速度化解了这一危机。

“我不喜欢这样。”哈利把报纸摊在腿上，闷闷地说。

伏地魔歪头打量着哈利沮丧的神色，轻柔地说：“如果能让你觉得好受一点，你不妨这样想：这是你帮助我重生的回礼。”

哈利抬眼，伏地魔语气里的柔和和亲密简直让他不知所措。眼前的男人看上去那么疲惫——哈利再一次不情愿地注意到——这让哈利羞愧，甚至有点他不愿承认的担忧。与欧陆黑巫师的多日交涉，不可能如伏地魔所述的那样轻轻松松，即使对于伏地魔这样的人。

“谢谢你，为了……一切。”哈利轻声说道，嗓子里梗着点不知名的情绪。

伏地魔宽容地笑了，猩红的眼睛似乎不那么可怖了。“我们是一体的，孩子；我许诺过的。”

哈利摇摇头，再也说不出话来。

夜已经很深了，窗外又响起了雨水在荒野里奔跑的声响。

在暧昧烛光的抚慰下，哈利在床上躺下，将被子一直拉到下巴，闭上眼睛，准备迎接司夜女神的到来。他感到床沿轻轻下陷了一点，伏地魔在他床边坐下。

“房间的窗子被藤蔓缠住了，我打不开。”哈利迷迷糊糊地嘟囔。

黑暗中传来一声轻笑，哈利觉得自己的额头好像被吻了。


	13. Chapter 13

“呃……”在第八分钟，哈利有效地打破了沉默。

屋内的另外两人似乎也为此感到解脱，同时在沙发上挪了挪姿势。

“说吧，怎么回事。”脸色苍白的罗恩勉强开了口。

赫敏坐在两人中间，瞪大着眼睛瞧着哈利，眼睛里都是话。

“呃……”哈利清了清嗓子，深吸了口气。“其实我没打算瞒你们两个。”

“但你还是隐瞒了。”罗恩很快地插话。

哈利没有理他，顺着自己的思路说了下去。“当时霍格沃茨刚刚结束战斗，罗恩，大家都还在庆祝，我不能就这么把消息传出去。你知道的……关于魂器的事情。”

但罗恩似乎并没有听进去，他显然在努力控制脾气，脸色慢慢红了起来。“距离五月份已经很久了，哈利。”他一字一顿。“你什么都没有说。”

“听我说，罗恩。”哈利加快了语速。“我得想出个万全的计划才行，否则也只是让你们俩白白担心受怕！好吧，或许我应该早一点告诉你们，但你觉得当时那种状况大家有足够的承受能力吗？能够冷静地应对吗？”

“但我们是你最好的朋友！”罗恩霍地站起来，这让赫敏警觉地拉住他的手腕，但被罗恩甩开了。“我他妈的不在乎你告不告诉其他人！但你应该告诉我们！”他拍了拍胸脯，“赫敏和我跟你一起经历了这么多，你就是这么回报我们的信任？！让我们跟其他人一样从报纸上得到你的消息？！得到你复活了那个混蛋的消息？！”

说到最后一句话的同时，罗恩极快地越过赫敏，拳头结结实实地挨上哈利的左脸。

“罗恩！”赫敏尖叫着拉住罗恩。

“别拦着我，赫敏！我要狠狠揍一顿这个混蛋！”罗恩脸上暴怒地闪着危险的颜色。

哈利踉跄了好几步，扶住歪斜的眼镜。他对罗恩的反应并不意外；事实上，他也很想狠狠揍自己一顿。

“别拦着他，赫敏。”哈利沉声道。“他说的也没错。”

听到这话，罗恩怒极反笑。“哈！得了哈利，你别跟我玩这套！你又不是要牺牲的圣人！”

哈利站在原地，盯着地板不说话。他确实没什么可解释的，他不喜欢这样欺骗罗恩，所以他全盘放弃了之前伏地魔和赫敏为他想的种种辩解之辞。罗恩值得更好的对待。

“所以确实是你复活的他？”

沉默。哈利觉得对罗恩说这个比他预料地更艰难。“是。”

“你他妈的——！”罗恩推开赫敏，揪住了哈利的衣襟，逼迫对方与自己对视。“我居然还想相信你！我还以为是有什么误会！我像个傻子一样替你在凤凰社里辩护！”

哈利紧紧闭上眼，负疚感再一次揪住了他的心脏。

“你他妈就那么消失了！我们为你担心，得到的回报就是你的欺骗和背叛！金妮和妈妈为你流了多少眼泪！现在你又若无其事地回来了，成了挫败黑巫师阴谋的大英雄！你怎么好意思，哈利，你怎么敢——”罗恩的语调痛苦地缩成一团，哽在他的喉咙里。于是，他干脆利落地以再揍哈利一拳结束了他的话。

“够了！”赫敏闯进两人中间，几近狂怒。“你们两个都给我坐下！”她的魔杖尖冒着火星，无差别喷在两个男孩的脸上。

出于生存本能，哈利和罗恩都机械地坐了下来。

“赫敏！你为什么要拦着我，你明明也很生气啊！”罗恩明智地寻求支持。

赫敏叹了口气，拍了拍罗恩的手，“我当然生气，罗恩；但我不认为打断哈利的鼻梁骨对此有什么帮助。”

哈利揉着突突疼着的脸颊，谨慎地没开口，显然赫敏比他要冷静。

“我觉得我可以理解哈利的动机。”赫敏对着罗恩说，用的是那种二人低声密语的口气，假装哈利并不在场。“想想看吧，罗恩。当时乌姆里奇都快要宣战了，你——”赫敏点了点罗恩的胸口，“——就要上战场了，我们却没有任何办法。哈利大概是认为那个人能帮助化解危机，不得已罢了。”

“但——”

“况且，”赫敏的脸色突然有点红晕，“如果你要责怪哈利的话，其实也有我的错。那时是我跑去恳求哈利，让他尽一切可能阻止你上战场，他大概——也是不想辜负朋友的期望吧。”

哈利在一旁热切地点头。

罗恩狐疑地皱着眉头，看了看赫敏，又看了看哈利。

“我不想让你去承受那种危险了，罗恩。”赫敏喟叹着，握住罗恩的手。“我不想我们中任何人承受那种危险了。”

“没错。”哈利轻声说。“我知道我干了件愚蠢的事，罗恩，所以你怎么责怪我都行。但我认为，让你去白白送死才是更愚蠢的事。我们好不容易才得到的和平。”

“但你复活了他，哈利。”罗恩固执地摇着头。“神秘——伏地魔从来不代表和平。天哪，即使是现在，我都觉得这个举动太超现实了。”

“但他阻止了这场战争；我的目的达到了，你的命保住了——这才是我关心的事情。”

“那弗雷德呢？”罗恩突然抬高了声调，锁住了哈利的视线，“莱姆斯和唐克斯呢？”

哈利逼迫自己不要避开罗恩谴责的目光，他必须承受这个，这是他自找的。“我真的很抱歉，罗恩。你知道我和你一样非常爱他们。但我必须考虑活着的人，你、赫敏、还有其他人，我必须做出对你们最好的决定。”他顿了顿，若有所思地说。“我觉得弗雷德他们会同意我的看法的，他们也希望我们能好好活着。”

罗恩移开了视线，脸上仍然是爆炸似的红，但似乎已经没了要动手的意思。“我很感激你这样为我们着想，哈利。”哈利惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。“但我仍然认为你做了件蠢事。”哈利吃力地点头。“因为你把自己暴露在了危险之中，还自以为是的一个人扛着。”

哈？哈利眨了眨眼，一时没反应过来。他困惑地看向赫敏，却发现年轻女巫脸上泛起了微笑。

“你让我们都很担心，哈利。”赫敏温和地说，同时揽着男朋友的肩膀。“你跟着伏地魔走了，我们都担心你出了事；罗恩简直快要急疯了。”

罗恩尴尬地端起茶杯，喝了一大口茶。

哈利却好像喝了一大杯黄油啤酒，全身心都暖洋洋起来，同时负疚感更重了。罗恩还有一大家子的韦斯莱，他们是以怎样的心情接到那些消息的啊？他们记挂着他，即使他做出了不能被原谅的决定。

哈利觉得眼角有些湿润，咳了一声，假装低头擦拭眼镜。一时间，空气里都是尴尬却温暖的静默。

“那之后呢？你又干了什么？什么阿尔巴尼亚之类的？”罗恩显然希望谈话回归正轨。

哈利很快回答：“他复活之后，我们就离开伦敦去找巴克科斯了。但事情不是报纸上说的那样，巴克科斯不是我抓的。是伏地魔找到他的。”

“什么？”

“噢得了，哥们。”哈利苦笑着摇头，“你不会真以为我有那么大本事吧。我去阿尔巴尼亚那次根本什么事都没干。是伏地魔前几天才抓到他的，我什么功劳都没有。”

“但是，”罗恩显然在费力思考，“他为什么要帮你？他跟那些欧陆黑巫师难道不是一伙的吗？”

“你忘了吗？我复活他的条件就是要他阻止这场战争，他不得不这么做。”哈利耸了耸肩。

“那他确实完成的不错。”罗恩不情愿地承认。“那他为什么要把功劳让给你？这可不是黑魔王的作风。”

“唔……”哈利不着痕迹地瞥了赫敏一眼，他必须淡化赫敏在整个故事中的角色。“他说这样有利于恢复我的名誉，也可以彻底把乌姆里奇拉下马。”

罗恩挑了挑眉，“这倒是不错，我必须承认我很高兴看到癞蛤蟆被停职了。”

罗恩的正面反馈让哈利悄悄松了口气。“没错。其实那家伙活过来也许不算太糟糕——好吧，这确实很糟糕；但我想我有可能避免事情朝最糟糕的方向发展。”

这回连赫敏都询问地看着他。

哈利不知道该怎么讲，但这个念头确实已经在他脑里盘旋了很久了。“呃，我希望我不会听上去很自负、很不切实际，但我确实认为，伏地魔现在的存在可以往好的方向发展。”他来回看着两位朋友，希望他们能理解。“我不是说他会变成一个好人什么的，我没那么傻；我只是说——看看眼前的情况吧，他不能杀我，他也立了誓言不会主动伤害我的朋友。我觉得，可以让他帮助维护英国的稳定，或者起码他不能再胡乱杀人了。”

罗恩和赫敏的沉默让他有些心惊肉跳。这些念头呆在他脑子里倒还好，可一旦说出口就像是痴人说梦。

“你在试图控制他。”赫敏缓缓说道，“你在玩一个很危险的游戏。”

年轻女巫的语气里有点让哈利不可捉摸的东西。他突然意识到，赫敏在这几个月成长的多么快；她一个人在与魔法部和凤凰社周旋，赫敏·格兰杰在政治的诡谲中开始崭露头角。

哈利维持着与赫敏的对视。“没错，而我需要你的帮助。”

罗恩并没有意识到气氛的改变，他打断了两人的对视：“话说回来，他现在在哪呢？”

“就在楼上的书房里。”哈利随手指了指。

“什么？！”罗恩尖叫，随即警觉地闭了口，似乎担心伏地魔会随时冲下楼。

“说到这个，”哈利说，“我请你们来就是要通知你们这件事。伏地魔和我很快就要离开英格兰了。”

对面同时挑起眉毛。

“唔，你们知道现在我是在风口浪尖上。”哈利紧巴巴地微笑。“伏地魔——好吧，反正他是完全不适合呆在这儿；我也不放心，坦率地讲，毕竟还有些落网的食死徒。所以我想出去避几个月，反正乌姆里奇也下台了。伏地魔会和我一起走，凤凰社也没有必要担心什么。”

赫敏和罗恩思索着哈利的话，最终点了点头。

“这倒是个好主意，先去避避风头。”赫敏轻快地说，罗恩附和着点头，“魔法部这边——罗恩和我都会替你看着，保持联系就好。”

再交代了几句，罗恩和赫敏就打算告辞了——他们要回陋居吃晚餐（顺便汇报与哈利的谈话）。赫敏起身去衣帽间穿衣，罗恩则留在起居室。

赫敏的离开留下了一个名叫“局促”的真空。

“你不打算跟我们一起回去吗？”罗恩坦率地问。

哈利低头犹豫了一会，还是摇了头。“凤凰社那边——没那么容易。”

罗恩叹了口气，了然地咂嘴。

“我知道。我只是想让你知道——我们家的人都很担心你，哈利。我好几次看到妈妈在哭。”他顿了顿，低声说。“金妮也是，她很久没有看到你了。”

金妮。这个名字让哈利的喉咙有些紧。他能说什么呢？闭上嘴吧，哈利，你辜负她太多。

对方没有说话，这让哈利诧异地抬起头，却发现罗恩正定定地看着他：“你应该早点告诉我们，哈利。”

“我想……”哈利虚弱地笑了笑，“我只是太害怕了。”这是实话。

罗恩拍了拍哈利的肩膀，胳膊突然用力拉住哈利，给了他一个恶狠狠地熊抱：“你小子给我当心点！别傻不拉叽地把命给玩没了！”

哈利呛着眼泪大笑起来：“噢，你还挺关心我啊？刚才差点把我鼻子给打断了诶。”

罗恩放开他，假正经地拉了拉自己的领带。“哼，那只会让你看上去更像邓布利多，你应该感到荣幸。”

“这样想倒也合适，”哈利摸着下巴，“邓布利多也是让自己兄弟打断了鼻子。”

“那是因为你们这些救世主都一样的讨人嫌。”

在笑声中，赫敏也笑吟吟地回来了。她只是给了哈利一个轻轻的告别吻：“保重。”然后若有所指地对哈利眨了眨眼。

“保重。”

哈利为他们打开门，今天屋外晴空万里。哈利微笑着，看着他的朋友们走在夕阳的美丽光辉里。


	14. Chapter 14

明朗的月色下，幽灵般的三驾马车在斯瓦比亚汝拉山上疾驰。车轮在暴雨洗刷过的泥土上打着滑，被溅起的石子噼里啪啦砸着车身。奇怪的是，车辕上并不见呼噜噜喘着白气的高头大马——如果你是个麻瓜的话——只见整辆马车正被一股看不见的力量野蛮地拉着向前。

啊，它飞起来了。车身伴随着吱呀一声被甩了出去，随即飞腾而起。夜祺黑色羽翼融进黑色的夜里。

“醒醒。”

哈利觉得自己被有些粗暴的推醒了，他正倚着车厢内壁睡得正香。

“到了吗？”哈利揉了揉眼睛。

“没有。”他的同伴冷淡回答，推开了车厢上的小窗。

在高空快速飞行卷起的冷风灌了进来，哈利打了个寒颤。“呃？我们还在飞？”他越过伏地魔瞧着窗外——却只见一轮明月，几点疏星。

“说了等我们到了旅店再叫醒我嘛。”男孩抱怨地揉着左肩，刚才的睡姿让他的肌肉颇为不适。

马车内空间很小，伏地魔显然没有费心去施空间扩展咒，两人只能挤在座椅上。伏地魔侧过头打量着哈利，假笑着说：“我只是认为你不会想错过这个。”

伏地魔指了指窗外。哈利好奇地挑挑眉，扒开自己一侧的窗户。而在他将头伸出去的一瞬间，他不由“啊”了一声。

马车下延绵着看不见头的深深浅浅的暗影，那是森林在顺着夜风摇摆着，偶尔有几处光秃秃的山岩突兀地立着，傲然承受着月光。马车突然转了个弯儿，开始向下俯冲，眼瞧着要撞上布满密林的山峰，扒着窗沿的哈利兴奋地大喊起来，喊声被急速行驶扭曲成山区妖精似的鬼叫。

就在要撞上的瞬间，马车再次打了个弯，拐进山峰的另一侧，这次，哈利瞪大了眼睛。

明亮的有些晃眼的湖泊犹如姗姗来迟的女主角，但人们只顾惊叹她的美丽。马车停止了俯冲，开始在同一个高度打着转。哈利俯视着湖水，随即有些疑惑地回头问：“这湖是不是亮的有点过分？”

伏地魔也看着窗外，只留给哈利一个侧脸。“仔细看。”他的声音很高，罕见的带着点兴奋的意思。

哈利只得转回视线，瞧着湖水里有什么名堂。突然，他注意到，湖面的亮光并不是连成一片的，而是一个个小点，在湖面摇曳着——啊，它们升起来了，逐渐脱离了湖面，漂浮在上空。

巨大的欢呼声打破了山区的宁静。哈利有些惊吓地往马车里退了退，却被身后的伏地魔一把推了回去。“好好看着，好戏才刚刚开始！”

湖面的密林里突然涌出欢呼着的人群，他们奔向湖边，湖面上的火光将这个小小的山间盆地照得光明灿烂。欢呼声越来越响，有人点起了巨大的篝火，人们围着篝火开始跳舞，等等，篝火上好像还有个煮着不明液体的坩埚……

“他们都是巫师？！”哈利不可置信地喊着，声音里呛着惊讶的大笑。

哦哦，那是女巫们骑着扫帚越过湖面吗？

伏地魔仰头大笑起来：“美妙的万圣节之夜，不是吗？”

伏地魔的笑声高亢而轻盈，哈利很少见他这样笑，这让他也咧嘴笑了，点点头。

“我居然忘了今天是万圣节！”哈利俯视着欢呼的人群，觉得自己真正兴奋起来。“巴伐利亚的巫师在树林里庆祝节日，嗯？”

人群中爆发出尖利刺耳的高叫，一位穿着破烂袍子的女巫骑着扫帚，以近乎垂直于地面的角度与他们的马车擦肩而过。她用德语向哈利喊了一声什么，伴随着神经质的大笑又飞远了，她的袍子被狂风吹开，露出雪白的双腿。

哈利惊讶地大笑，转头问伏地魔她说了什么。

”她邀请你下去和她一起——啊——度过这个美妙的夜晚。”伏地魔狡猾地笑着，猩红色眼睛闪闪发亮。“在树林里。”

哈利愣着张大嘴，随即在伏地魔嘲笑的眼神下涨红了脸。“喂——不要开我的玩笑！”

伏地魔再次笑起来，他似乎真得在享受这一切——巴伐利亚的美妙山区，明亮的月光，夜风阵阵，以原始方式庆祝万圣节的德国巫师，当然，还有窘迫的哈利。

“巴伐利亚的巫师更传统一点。”他遥望着那个正冒着白气的巨大坩埚，对哈利解释道。“在中世纪，恐惧魔法的麻瓜臆想出种种巫师的把戏，什么女巫在黑森林里煮着死青蛙，骑着扫帚飞过月亮，到处传播撒旦的精子和传染病——我们巫师本来并不这样做；但巴伐利亚的巫师全盘采用了这些做法，他们认为这是对麻瓜的讽刺。”伏地魔赞赏地咂咂嘴。“我很欣赏他们的幽默感。”

哈利不由嗤笑了一声。这确实挺有幽默感的——想想看，一个不明所以的麻瓜旅行者如果看到这一切，会被这群装神弄鬼的家伙吓成什么样儿啊？

不过这种庆祝方式似乎真的很有趣，哈利看着跳舞的人群，心里也有些兴奋地怦怦跳。“这可比霍格沃茨的庆祝晚宴带劲多了。”他羡慕地说。

巫师们开始唱歌了。哈利扶着窗沿吃吃发笑。他听不懂歌词，但他确信——那是被故意唱跑调的天主教赞美诗。男巫、女巫、乌鸦、猫头鹰，他们一起响亮的唱着和声。

“啊，赞美主！”哈利只听懂了这一句，然后笑得不可抑制，几乎撞到伏地魔的怀里。

升腾的火焰越来越高，大釜里已成波澜。巫师们的歌声越来越响，直到笑得再也发不出声，拉住身边的人倒在深深浅浅的树丛中、芦苇里。等到场面逐渐平静下来，庆祝的高潮已经过去，只剩下被夜露打湿了的肉体在芦苇丛里起伏着。忧郁的诗人没有加入狂欢，他们在湖边拨弄着六弦琴，唱着早就死去的歌儿。

哈利就这么扒着窗沿看啊、听啊，直到自己的眼皮儿也轻轻合上，跌入另一个狂欢的美梦。

马车的窗子被轻轻合上，夜祺载着他们离开了。  
————————————

离开英格兰的日子如同旋转的万花筒，令人迷醉地揉成一团晃眼的光晕。哈利从未感觉到他的生命如此广阔过。他从出生起的记忆就由女贞路、伦敦、霍格沃茨牢牢统领，舒适而漫无目的的长途旅行与他无缘。而现在，他在一种微醺的兴奋里任由伏地魔将他从都柏林拉到雷克雅未克、从巴黎到萨尔茨堡、从慕尼黑到伊斯坦布尔；他们的黑色马车在阿尔卑斯山上疾驰而过，企图遭遇查理曼大帝的游魂。

当我觉知迷途已久，我已是睡意森森。

女士们的长裙拖曳过冰冷的大理石地砖悉索作响，银铃般的欢笑与喜悦而有节制的小提琴伴奏构成美妙的小夜曲。他们乔装打扮——狡猾的梅菲斯特带着天真的浮士德，随意闯进一个不属于他们的乐章。

“真奇怪，没人注意到我们。”年轻巫师拽着自己的黑色长礼袍，生怕丝绸在哪里又打了皱。“啧，为什么要带我来这种地方啊？”

他们正在二楼的画廊，黑魔王的手指还在画框上徘徊。“是你声称要‘体验当地的风土人情’。”他转过脸看着哈利。“结果你一路都在抱怨。”

哈利自觉脸有些红，仍嘴硬的嘟囔：“跑到人家的晚宴来算是什么体验风土人情啊！说是来白吃白喝还差不多。”

伏地魔责备地看了哈利一眼，板着脸说：“德·拉蓬是法国出众的纯血家族，十六世纪的时候欧洲有句俗语：一只脚踏进拉蓬的晚宴，一只脚就进了国王的宫廷。”

哈利嗤之以鼻。“我以为你不喜欢法国人。”

“更不用提，”伏地魔无视了哈利的打断，“他们家也是法国巫师里和英国比较有交情的了。”他拉着哈利的胳膊。“看看这个。”

眼前是一幅半身像——在哈利看来——典型的中世纪黑乎乎风格。“这女人是谁？”

“里沙特·德·拉蓬。”伏地魔指着画边的花体名牌。

哈利盯着那个名字。“里沙特……呃……！”他抬高了声调。“她该不会就是那个漂过英吉利海峡的兔子吧！”

这回轮到伏地魔面露惊讶了。“你知道她？”

“嗯，邓布利多在诗翁彼豆的故事里写过注释。”伏地魔的脸色顿时沉了下来。“你从来没有仔细读过那些故事，是不是？”哈利窃笑起来。

伏地魔顿了一会，才收敛好神色。“正如你所知道的，里沙特·德·拉蓬在1422年被巴黎的宗教法庭认定为女巫，但她凭借魔法，在行刑前一夜从监狱里消失了。”

“她是个阿尼玛格斯。”哈利插嘴。

“传闻说，不久后有人看到一只大白兔乘坐坩埚渡过英吉利海峡；另外，一只类似的兔子被发现在亨利六世身边，作为英格兰国王的忠实顾问。”

“这么说，那些传闻都是真的？”哈利好奇地问。

伏地魔眯着眼打量着眼前的画。“当然是真的。我年轻的时候对这些传说很着迷，在周游欧洲的时候特地查证过。还不仅如此；她来到英格兰国王身边并非偶然。我确信，她是让可怜的亨利国王精神疾病频繁发作的主要原因——也因此，他的王后，那位安茹的玛格丽特——法国国王的表妹——才有机会掌握英格兰的大权。”

这不是第一次伏地魔向哈利讲授历史故事了，但哈利仍然觉得新鲜。诚实地讲，他很享受这种与伏地魔相处的方式。在这种为数不多的时刻，黑魔王显得平静而自制，对历史的回顾似乎更让他保持一种清醒的学术态度，而非迷醉于片刻的、狭隘的野心和妄想里。

哈利喜欢这样。

“为什么这一边的画像都不会动？”哈利左右张望，明明左边那面墙上的画像们正讲个不停。

伏地魔不耐烦地啧了一声。“你从来不看书的吗，小子？在巫师保密法出台之前，巫师跟麻瓜都是生活在一起的；德·拉蓬家长久以来都是宫廷和教会的常客——否则你以为他们的贵族封号是哪里来的？所以巫师们为了隐藏身份，”伏地魔不屑地冷笑，“就不得不用麻瓜画师。”

“啊哈。”哈利想起了格兰芬多的幽灵尼克爵士，紧接着皱着眉头想起了什么：“那马尔福家呢？他们家好像一直都挺阔？”

哈利话里话外带着点瞧不上的意思，这让伏地魔弯了弯嘴角。“马尔福家倒也是法国人，跟着私生子威廉从诺曼去英格兰的，私底下靠着魔法得了点战功，封了个男爵之类的。”

“哈！”哈利激动地说，“那他们家还好意思瞧不起麻瓜？！明明祖先就是跟着麻瓜混饭吃嘛！”

伏地魔漫不经心把玩着手里的凤凰魔杖，接着哈利的话：“所以后来马尔福家对这段发家史都讳莫如深；我也是听卢修斯的父亲说过。”

“卢修斯的父亲？”哈利被挑起了好奇。

伏地魔挥了挥手，示意哈利跟上，便继续向前走去。托着银托盘的男仆礼貌地向他们躬身。

“阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，”等到只剩他们两人，伏地魔再次开了腔，“比我早几年入的学——当然，我之前并不认识他；事实上，即使在我入学之后，我们也谈不上熟识。”

他们停在一间小小的会客室前，伏地魔径直推门而入，哈利踌躇了一会，也跟着进去，还好这里空无一人。

“我以为你们斯莱特林内部都是紧密团结呢。”哈利半开玩笑地说。

正在弯腰倒酒的伏地魔奇怪地看了哈利一眼，让年轻男巫心里有些发毛。“斯莱特林的确是‘紧密团结’的，前提是你得先证明你是所谓的‘自己人’。”

哈利有些紧张的打哈哈，“你还不算是‘自己人’吗，伟大的——哦——斯莱特林的后人。”

伏地魔的脸上毫无笑意。他踱步到窗边，推开窗，外面庭院里的嬉笑声顿时传到这僻静的二楼角落——显然，女主人意识到了客人们对阴沉逼仄的大厅的不满。哈利留在沙发上，看着伏地魔瘦高的背影。

“我亲爱的哈利，你是带着‘大难不死的男孩’的光辉名声来到霍格沃茨的，是被邓布利多捧在手心里成长起来的；但这本不应该蒙蔽了你的视野呀——你不是一直都以洞察力卓越而著称的吗？你难道真的没有意识到——我们所生活的世界的真实吗？”

哈利没有搭腔。他不喜欢伏地魔此刻的口气，那种漫不经心的讥讽和危险的玩世不恭。

“你瞧，哈利。我是在伦敦街头的麻瓜堆里长大的；我的衣着举止、我的遣词造句、我的每一个发音，都带着伦敦贫民区的腔调。当然，这些都是可以很快改善的。衣饰的舒适和华丽——这些就留给马尔福们吧，我并不在乎这个；粗野的街头语言也不是问题，我很小就开始阅读了，莎士比亚有足够的时间将我训练成出色的演说者；至于发音——是呀，哈利，我们的英格兰就是这么势利，你的一个小小的口音就足以将你的背景抖了个干净！前一天在孤儿院，我还要用拳头给自己争抢一点面包；现在我却在斯莱特林的桌前正襟危坐，假装自己是什么小公子哥儿！这不是境遇的讽刺吗，亲爱的哈利？”

伏地魔的语调是深思式的低沉。“阶级！我的哈利，口音就是阶级！多么可悲啊。不要误会，我并不是在自怨自艾——我从来都确信我是特殊的：不仅在可鄙的麻瓜孤儿院里是特殊的，即使在我的世界——魔法的世界——我依然是特殊的。我的血管里流着那个人的血，他赋予我另一种口音，一种超越了人类的口音（现在，我的孩子，你也是这特殊的一员）；我的野心和抱负，企图改变这个世界的渴望与愿景——它们将我区别于马尔福们。这些人仍然在泥土里打滚，以他们长大的方式继续生活下去，他们让阶级限制住了视野和想象力；而我，伏地魔，因为有足够的勇气舍弃我自己，才有资格站在最顶端。”

哈利睁大了眼睛，却觉得自己什么也看不见。他听到了什么？是撒旦堕落之前的宣言吗？那坚硬如岩石的脆响就是黑魔王的心声吗？不，这不是。他固执地摇头。他以他的天真在那岩石中瞥到了几道裂缝，那滔滔雄辩里是否夹杂着一丝言不由衷？语言的力量是强大的，有时候它甚至会欺骗自己。

伏地魔的背挺得笔直，哈利想象着在那厚重的长袍下，肌肉在脊柱边绷紧的样子。哈利不知道自己该说些什么，他也不知道该怎样看待伏地魔说的那些话——他甚至不知道他需不需要有所谓的态度。只是本能——一种长期孤独者寻找同类的本能，混杂着胆怯——驱使他走向前去，走到伏地魔身边。

他拉住了他的手。

“我在这里。”

他不知道自己为什么要说这句话，只是看着伏地魔震惊的红眼睛。

黑魔王的手指僵硬地停在他的掌内，然后很慢很慢地软化下来。

哈利咧嘴恍惚地笑了笑，耳朵像堵着什么似的听到庭院里传来的欢呼声。他机械地转头看向窗外，就再也移不开眼。

日出了。地平线上传来的光亮照亮了不算太远的雪山，宽广的天空下整个白茫茫的一片，延绵到哈利看不到的地方。

“多美啊。”哈利叹息道。

伏地魔专注地盯着哈利的侧脸，喃喃同意：“Indeed, Harry, indeed（确实，哈利，确实）。”


	15. Chapter 15

长桌上的佳肴七零八落，一片战场狼藉的模样；铸铁烛台上灯火明亮，照耀得银酒杯流光溢彩。

“甜点？”噙着笑的男人邀请地抬了抬手。

“哦，当然！”哈利还在为刚才的一个笑话咯咯笑着，“一点冰淇淋就好。”

“当然。”

话音刚落，哈利面前就出现了他爱吃的甜点；伏地魔则为自己再叫了杯白兰地。

哈利挑剔地打量着对面男人手里的酒杯。“你今天喝的太多了点。”

黑魔王则意有所指地看着哈利手里的冰淇淋。“这是你第三份甜食了。”

“……喂！”

伏地魔弯了弯唇角，放下酒杯。“放轻松点，小狮子。”——哈利嘴里的冰淇淋受到这个新昵称的惊吓，似乎变得更凉了——“毕竟今天是圣诞节。”

啊，没错，美妙的圣诞节——和黑魔王塞在一起度过！哈利不雅观地翻了翻白眼。

“我不知道你还过圣诞节，你跟这个词压根就不该出现在同一个句子里！”

伏地魔仰靠在椅背上，居高临下对着哈利微笑。“圣诞节是个有用的社交季——尤其是当大多数人迷醉于所谓的‘节日气氛’，变得比往常更蠢了。”

哈利哼了一声。“你知道吗？有时候我真怀疑，要是你不这样每天都老调重弹一遍，你是不是都意识不到自己的存在？”

伏地魔收敛了笑容，皱起了眉头。“我说的是事实。”

“我怎么没看出来。”

“那是因为你也是那帮醉醺醺的傻瓜之一。”

哈利看了眼伏地魔面前的酒杯。“啊。”

伏地魔的眼神跳了跳。

“那么，”哈利抱起胳膊，故作傲慢地抬了抬下巴。“尊贵的黑魔王大人，敢问您现在为什么没坐在什么爵爷的宴席上呢？”

伏地魔厌恶地说：“难道不是你——”强调的重音，“——昨天硬拉着我补偿你的平安夜晚宴吗？”

但哈利愣住了。他没料到伏地魔真的会给他一个诚实的答案；或者说，他没料到伏地魔真的是为他准备了这顿晚餐。

此时，他们坐在一个丹麦小镇的旅店里，烛光漫漫，火光融融。哈利想起了过去几个月来他的兴奋、自由、快乐——还有孤独。是啊，漫长的、只与一人相伴的、与世隔绝的孤独感。他像幽灵一般四处飘荡，所到之处都是属于别人的剧目。哈利不否认，他想家了，虽然他还不确定“家”这个概念对他有没有意义。

伏地魔大概是察觉到了他的不安。当哈利厚着脸皮要求“激动人心的、不逊于霍格沃茨的圣诞晚宴”时，他不情愿地应允了。

“谢谢。”哈利尴尬地咳嗽，努力让道谢显得平淡，同时咽下一句未出口的“为什么”。

伏地魔没有应声，只是移开了视线，略微僵硬地点了点头——看上去更像是抖了抖脖子。

“那你以前，呃，过圣诞吗？”哈利竭力寻找话题，渴望打破这难堪的沉默。

“不。”言简意赅的回答，不留情面地拒绝哈利的努力。

大概又碰到了什么敏感回忆，哈利暗暗推测。他常常有这种滑稽感觉——他像是成了黑魔王的私人精神分析师，在他的每一个举动、每一句话里近乎神经质的寻找其背后的心理动机；伏地魔纵容他的侦探游戏。——也许，哈利自己才是那个需要精神分析师的人。他们真是一对儿可悲的疯子。

木门的一声轻敲打断了室内的尴尬气氛。

“晚餐吃得好吗，先生们？”略带生硬丹麦口音的店主人笑眯眯地问候。

“非常好，古登菲尔德。”伏地魔轻柔地回答。哈利给了店主人一个紧巴巴的笑。

古登菲尔德迅速给哈利闪了一个笑，便回过头去跟伏地魔交谈起来——用丹麦语。伏地魔的丹麦语说得很流利，他脸上是那副自得而严肃的神态，像是讨论什么重要话题。

哈利一个字也听不懂。

被撇在一边让哈利有些不悦，但他也并不想插入对话之中。他觉得自己并不太喜欢这个丹麦人，虽然他们才认识不到三个小时。一路上他们碰到不少这种伏地魔的“老熟人”，黑魔王并不忌讳在哈利面前和他们见面——反正我也听不懂他们在说什么，哈利闷闷不乐地戳着盘子里的冰淇淋。

他抬头瞥了眼对面二人。古登菲尔德正低头对伏地魔耳语，浅金色的长发垂在伏地魔的肩上——黑色长袍让那几根头发分外刺眼。哈利觉得自己的心里就那么咯噔一下。

他赶紧避开视线。

盘子里的冰淇淋已经化了，黏糊糊的糖水在盘子里懒洋洋地摊着，哈利就这么盯着它，觉得自己蠢透了。

丹麦人又说了句什么，对面传来伏地魔的轻笑，里面有真正的愉悦。哈利握紧了银勺柄。

这算什么？哈利不知道该怎么想，他甚至不知道自己为什么会不高兴。是独占欲吗？这是他脑子里的第一个念头。毕竟他和伏地魔单独相处了这么久，这很容易成为他的一种……习惯。但哈利很快否认了这点。此刻他并不感到愤怒，而更像是一种苦涩——啊，嫉妒的苦涩。嫉妒，这不是伴随了他一路的忠实朋友吗？此刻以一个丹麦人的形象再次出现。嫉妒伏地魔仍然拥有与他人交谈的能力，苦涩于他——哈利——除了伏地魔，已无人可以仰赖。他依靠伏地魔安排行程、计划路线，依靠伏地魔与人交流、探明道路，他甚至需要伏地魔为他朗读菜单。在这段看似五光十色的旅程下，伏地魔成了他的眼、他的耳、他的舌，他则成了一个瞎子、一个聋子、一个哑巴。

哈利觉得恐惧。他仿佛看见自己消失成一个影子。

“哈利？”

哈利猛地抬头，惊觉伏地魔正站在他身边。他四处看了看，才发现丹麦人已经走了。

冰凉的手指轻抬起他的下颚，供伏地魔仔细端详：“你今晚一直心不在焉。”

哈利垂着眼睛，不置可否。

伏地魔的手指和视线都没有移动。“告诉我，你在想什么。”

“什么事都没有。”哈利抬起眼。“是你疑神疑鬼惯了。”他不能把他那些心思告诉伏地魔，这只会让他变成一个可悲的笑柄。

“你不快乐。”伏地魔若有所思地瞧着他。“你一路上都一副郁郁寡欢的样子。”

“我很好！”哈利硬邦邦地顶回去。

“我不知道你有什么不满意的。”伏地魔突然直起身子，撇开哈利，发起火来。“我尽可能地满足你的一切愿望——无论它们在我看来多么荒谬可鄙——你却依然是这么个让人恼怒的小混蛋！”

哈？这可说得有些过分了。哈利觉得自己的火气也噌噌往上窜。“哦，别太自负了，伏地魔！你永远给不了我想要的！”

“那你想要什么？！”伏地魔嘶嘶地斥道。

“我——”哈利张了张嘴，但什么也没说出来。他究竟想要什么呢？哈利扪心自问。是的，他思念英格兰、思念霍格沃茨，想要朋友们的陪伴，渴望回到一个能让他自如说英语的地方——但这就是他想要的一切吗？他不是也曾在朋友的簇拥下仍然感受到孤独吗？他像羽毛漂浮在自己的世界里，犹豫地不知在哪里降落。

“我——”哈利咬着下唇，茫然地瞧着伏地魔不耐烦的脸。“我不知道？”

哈利惊奇地看到伏地魔的脸色一点点柔和下来。他探寻地盯着哈利的眼睛，在里面一点点开垦、挖掘，像个考古学家一样耐心而好奇。伏地魔再次走回哈利面前，动作轻柔但坚定的把哈利从椅子里拉起来。

哈利不情愿地站着，准备着再受一场斥责。

但想象中的斥责一直没有来。

“看着我。”

哈利从额前的碎发间瞥过去，随即被那双猩红眼睛震得动弹不得。伏地魔就这么看着他，嘴角向下撇着，眉头皱了起来，简直称得上严厉的。但他的眼神是放松的，甚至是，坦诚的。它像一把锐利的银箭，从哈利的脑子里戳过去，然后热血伴随着痛苦，从头到脚浇了哈利一身。

“我——”哈利舔了舔发干的嘴唇。伏地魔的视线也跟了过来。

然后他笑了。

“哈利呀哈利。”伏地魔轻笑着摇头，唱歌似的唤着哈利的名字。他倾下身，直到快要贴上哈利的面颊，年轻巫师本能地向后一跳，撞上了厚实的木桌。

哐当，酒杯倒地，酒水流了一桌。

“伏地魔，你——！”

但伏地魔没有停止他的动作。他继续靠近，直至哈利完全没有逃脱的可能。他伸出一只手，按在哈利的前襟。

“放开我，伏地魔！你真是喝多了吗？！”哈利狼狈地躲闪，同时努力试图唤回伏地魔的理智。

“我很清醒，年轻的哈利。”伏地魔呼吸中的酒精味撩着哈利的嗅觉。“你才是那个需要清醒点的人。”

“别胡扯了。”哈利勉强反驳。“我说过了，我好得很，谢谢关心！”他想空出胳膊去推开伏地魔，但不知怎的，伏地魔的目光就这样牢牢地把他钉住，尽管对方不过是按住了他一只手腕。

伏地魔的手冰凉，粗糙，坚硬，一根手指暧昧地摩挲着他的脉搏。哈利突然就不想动了。

这是一个人站在他面前。一个活人，一个能听的懂他的话的人。哈利的视线扫过伏地魔的身躯，他甚至能勾勒出厚重的黑色长袍下那人的每一根肋骨。一个时时刻刻在你身边的活人——哈利凭什么拒绝呢？

伏地魔的笑容更深了。他放慢动作，放在哈利胸前的手划过他的肩膀、脖颈、耳后，直至托住哈利的后脑。哈利试探性地放松了自己的脖子，稍稍靠在伏地魔的手掌里。

“你想要这个，是吗？”伏地魔俯视着哈利，轻柔地说。“想要有人靠近你，”伏地魔低下头，“触碰你，”他的呼吸扫过哈利的发梢，“抱着你。”他抬起另一只手，托住了哈利的后背。

哈利颤抖着吸了一口气。伏地魔的衣服上有冬天的雪松、火焰里的松木。

“你还想要什么呢？让我想想。”

伏地魔的手继续着它的旅行。它只在哈利的衣服上轻轻划过，这让哈利的皮肤有些不满。哈利不自觉地动了动。

它继续着。指尖利落地挑开阻碍，顺着平滑的衬衣向下、向下。

“这个？”伏地魔握住了它。

哈利的右手猛地攥住伏地魔的袖子。

“你在干什么？！”哈利觉得自己的脸烫得吓人，咬着牙关质问。

黑魔王挑眉，没有理会。他的手也没有采纳哈利的抗议。

哈利就这样被窘迫地卡顿在这里，他恼怒着伏地魔的胆大（“哦得了吧，”他内心的一个小小阴影对他刻薄地冷笑，“别装的好像你没想过这档子事儿。”）。

哈利靠着自己飞速流逝的理智抿紧了嘴唇，但呼吸还是越来越急促。他瞪着眼前伏地魔苍白的一段脖颈，直到——“哦该死的，你究竟在干什么？！”

伏地魔的手指毫无预兆地停止了动作，这让哈利终于骂出声来。他愤怒地抬头，却正对上伏地魔嘲讽的双眼。

黑魔王的嘴唇拉扯出一个刺眼的弧度。“就这样认输了？”他的指甲划着哈利还未熄灭的欲望。“真让我失望啊，孩子。”

“失望？”哈利冷笑出声。“恐怕您还没这个资格，伏地魔！”

“你就这么屈从于自己的欲望，”伏地魔无视了哈利的挑衅，啧啧说道。“我本以为你能表现的比寻常人类要好一点。”他厌恶地看了哈利一眼。

“那你就该管好自己的手！我本来就是所谓‘寻常人类’！”伏地魔的傲慢彻底惹火了哈利，他剧烈挣扎起来。

“别动。”哈利蓦地停止了动作，一根魔杖（他的冬青木魔杖！）正戳在他的脊背上。

“我不习惯在实验中半途而废。”伏地魔的眼睛里闪烁着恶意的愉悦。“让我们继续？”

哈利别过脸。对方故意为之的亲昵语气让他恶心，哈利觉得自己的胃痉挛起来。但更糟糕的是——哈利羞愧又惊恐的注意到——自己的身体在对方的触摸下再次起了反应。

伏地魔的动作轻柔而缓慢，有意拉长了每一个动作，近乎嘲弄。“你的身体像你的的大脑一样柔弱，”他自然地滑入蛇佬腔，在哈利耳边嘶嘶。“这让你羞耻，是吗？但也让你愉悦……”手指突然用力，哈利的呜咽咽在嗓子里。

“放开……”

“控制，亲爱的，这是我要教你的第一课。”手背轻轻蹭过大腿内侧。“控制。”

哈利的手从伏地魔的袍子上跌落，猛地攥紧了木桌边缘。“你这个疯子……”他的身体开始绷紧了。

“哈利，哈利，别就这么放弃自己。”伏地魔继续在他耳边低吟。“只有奴隶才会让理性屈从于欲望。”

哈利张开嘴喘着气，他几乎听不到伏地魔在说些什么了。语言在他耳边化成一团雾气，乱糟糟地挤进他的脑子。

控制。他模糊地捕捉到这个词。这莫非是伏地魔又一个残忍的玩笑？控制？当他的下体被这样玩弄的时候？

“你想要的就是这个吗？性欲？”伏地魔继续。“人体器官的愉悦带来的麻醉感？暂时性地脱离现实？体液交换所带来的信任的错觉？”

不，不是这个，你错了！哈利在心里呐喊，但一开口，只有细碎的呻吟。

“哦，小哈利，你难道真的享受这样被我轻易嘲弄？你甚至不能像个真正的男人那样拒绝，因为你压根无法控制自己。控制，”伏地魔冰凉的舌尖轻轻弹了弹他的耳朵。“就是权力。”

当伏地魔咬下最后一个音节时，他被突然推开了。哈利用的力并不大，但伏地魔顺势就抽回了手，冷静地站在原地，打量着试图平复呼吸的哈利，仿佛刚才的一场都是哈利自己的幻觉。

“最后表现不错。”这是黑魔王冷淡的总结陈词。


	16. Chapter 16

靴跟落在木地板上的轻响回荡在昏暗的展厅里。黑魔王径直前行，无视了四周墙壁上悬挂的巨幅古董挂毯。为了保护脆弱的古代织物，展厅里的灯光打的很暗，工作人员缩在角落里，向唯一的参观者投去不感兴趣地一瞥。

黑魔王在黑暗的掩盖下，放心地沉浸在自己的大脑里。

哈利没有在他身边。当然不在，黑魔王厌恶地想着，他好不容易才暂时摆脱了那个难缠的小子，一个人清静清静。他不情愿地承认，哈利·波特在他身边时会严重影响他的冷静头脑。

那顿不愉快的晚宴所遗留的的阴云已经笼罩在他们头顶一整天了。他们甚至不怎么交谈。哈利只是一味的扭捏和难为情，幼稚的躲避着伏地魔的目光，然后在黑魔王背过身去时，向他投来谴责的怒视，戳在伏地魔的后脑勺上；黑魔王拒绝承认自己负有责任。

想到那场“事故”，伏地魔脸上的肌肉再次厌恶地抽了抽。一开始进展地都很顺利——波特小子就像他预想的那样，轻易地被抽掉骨头，顺从着他。直到他推开了他。

自己低估了波特小子的反叛精神，伏地魔不得不承认，这是他自己的愚蠢。但更让伏地魔无法接受的，是他自己的反应。回忆起那时的情景，伏地魔觉得简直要怒吼出声了。当他朝着哈利冷嘲热讽，吐出残忍的语言——控制自己，波特，你简直是个没有骨气的小娃娃——梅林知道他有多嫌恶那时的波特，就有多嫌恶那时的自己。

哈利·波特顺从地躺在他面前，黑魔王却有一瞬间的迟疑。

他在迟疑什么呢？他自问。因为即将到来的“表演”而产生的生理上的厌恶？伏地魔迅速排除了这点。作为一个不满二十的青年，哈利的身体有足够的吸引力，伏地魔见识过波特的女粉丝疯狂的求爱信。那是他自己被唤起了欲望吗？不，不是。伏地魔对于自己的自控能力有着绝对信心。事实上，当十八岁的哈利·波特闭着眼睛躺在他面前，伏地魔不可抑制地想起了一岁的哈利·波特，那个在摇篮里睁着眼、望着他的小小婴孩。然后哈利睁开了眼，那双碧绿的眼睛看着他。像个婴孩般天真又愚蠢。

他是为了那个孩子而迟疑的。一个他毁掉了的孩子。

脚步声戛然而止。伏地魔在黑暗中睁大了眼睛，瞪着对面挂毯上褪了色的喧闹场景。他在同情波特。伏地魔愤怒地颤抖着喘气，但依然无法打消脑子里的念头。他在同情哈利·波特。

手里的冬青木魔杖甩出一道红光，挂毯在狠厉地刺啦声中截成两半。伏地魔一手按着胸口，紧紧闭上眼睛。是他过度放纵波特了吗？让他在不经意间走的太远。他想起波特在钻心咒下的尖叫，他曾经如此享受这些……

他的心脏里有些模糊的疼痛。不行，必须停止，他必须停止思考这些。同情太过危险。

他依然紧闭着眼，调整着自己的呼吸。不，他必须换个思路。如果他在这场游戏中输掉了什么，那波特至少输得和他一样多。

那天在推开他之后，波特对着他喊了些什么？伏地魔心不在焉地回想着。什么爱啊、信任啊，无非是邓布利多的老一套。但还有一些东西，一些哈利·波特因太过年轻而不知道隐藏的东西。他颤抖的语调，强行抑制住的呜咽，因愤怒和痛苦而燃烧的绿眼睛。这些东西像一只潜伏在哈利身体里的兽，在精神分崩离析的一瞬间一跃而出，扑向伏地魔的心脏。

伏地魔推门离开了博物馆。大雪覆盖的街巷并不比博物馆热闹多少，他任由自己无目的地踱着步，来到市中心窄窄的运河边。

“伏地魔！”石桥对岸，年轻的救世主喊着他的名字，跺着脚。

黑魔王眯着眼睛注视着哈利·波特向他小跑来，苍白的脸愤怒地红着。在乱糟糟的雪花里，他就那么一个小小的黑点。但又像夏日一样生气勃勃。

“伏地魔你跑到哪里去了？！我到处找你！整个城镇都被我翻了一遍！你——”

哈利皱着鼻子，一片雪花落在他的鼻尖上，他因寒冷打着哆嗦。

伏地魔一言不发。他伸手拽过哈利的大衣领，迅速低下头。

————————

“世界上大煞风景的事情莫过，一个魔鬼在徒唤奈何。”

伏地魔的手抚过哈利的身体，像一个蹩脚的诗人。哈利睁大了眼睛瞧着他。

黑魔王是个心不在焉的爱人。他仪式性地挑开哈利的衣服，将他轻推到床上。低矮的床让他们之间拉开足够的距离，足够让站着的伏地魔审视男孩的整个身体。男孩侧过脸，让发红的脸颊埋在枕头里。

他抖开长袍，方便让自己跨坐在哈利身上。

“这让你困窘吗？”他问道。

“……嗯。”

“你害怕我？”他继续追问。

“不。”快速否认。“我怕的不是你。”哈利慢慢转过头。他们都沉思地打量着对方。“我怕的是你的……不可预见。”

他咀嚼着这个词。“不可预见……你不觉得它更适合形容你吗，孩子？”

哈利皱起眉头，没有意识到他正在对方脑海里化作一场热带风暴。“你总是控制一切，”男孩喃喃道，手指卷绕着伏地魔的衣摆。“你总是知道你要什么。而我一点儿线索都没有”

“而你恰好相反。”黑魔王觉得自己几乎要微笑起来。“你从来不知道自己要什么。这让你变得难以预料，——一个棘手的敌人。”

敌人。这个词让男孩游离的视线跳回到他身上，他看上去有些受伤。“我们不是敌人。”他的手指顺着长袍一路偷袭上伏地魔的膝盖。他们都无视了那几根缺乏管教的手指。

或许的确不是。伏地魔纵容了这个念头，同时纵容了哈利下身此刻的反应。“我觉得我们应该是尝试一次，以观后效，嗯？”他和颜悦色地问。

“什……什么？”哈利的神色有些慌乱，但没有太过挣扎。伏地魔的重量让他觉得踏实又沉着，稳稳地躺着，什么都不用想、不用去担心。他当然知道这一切总是会发生的。早在昨晚之前。他脑子里的阴暗小角落早就提醒他，当你和一个人共享灵魂、血和魔法，更多的连接几乎顺理成章。他从独立里解脱了。

当冰冷的嘴唇伴着呼吸的热气从他额头上一路滑下去，伏地魔显得那么自信，但并没有昨夜那场闹剧里的戏谑。伏地魔的嘴唇这样亲吻过别人吗？哈利闭眼想着。他没法从伏地魔的动作里判断。并不生疏，但也毫不圆滑；带着自然的停顿和犹豫，和意欲为之的微妙挑逗，但又如教科书一般精准地让人怀疑。

伏地魔的长袍摊在他裸露的皮肤上，他连一粒扣子都没有解开。哈利喘着气伸出手，想把坐着的他拉下来。黑魔王只是含笑握住他的手，压在他的脑袋边。他开始呻吟起来。

伏地魔盯着男孩苍白的身体扭动着，碧绿的眼睛哀求地看着他。他觉得自己应该喜悦，因为显然，眼前的男孩对他——终于——投降了。他征服了一个敌人。用一种他从未想过的方式。

但喜悦没有来，这促使他继续。该让什么填补这段空白？答案几乎是现成的。他坐了下去。

黑魔王一贯以他对自己大脑的控制力而自豪。对大脑艺术的长久探索帮助他的思想获得某种意义上的独立——独立于身体。他能颇为自由地拜访自己的记忆，捕捉某粒历史的微尘、世界的原子；甚至，通过记忆的重现和重组，他能创造新的此刻和未来。

而此刻，他的身体深陷在泥潭里，大脑尖叫着逃离。他放任了自己的思想，好奇它会带他寻访何处。毕竟，这是一次实验。

他在门前等着，盯着手里的怀表，还有两分钟到四点。他有些不耐烦。他记得自己不喜欢这家主人。微快的心跳提醒他这会是一次让他兴奋的拜访，但他一时半会想不起来为什么。他的记忆要向他说什么呢？他的食指轻敲起怀表的金色镶边。银色指针跳到整点，他揣起表，拉了拉黑袍子，按响门铃。

门很快开了。“请进，里德尔先生！”一个他见过的最干巴最年老的家养小精灵尖叫着，皱巴巴的脸上满是笑容。

他跟着她，来到起居室。这是一个拥挤的房间。到处是摆满了漆器盒子的柜子、塞着封面雕金书籍的搁架、拜访天体仪的陈列架，还有种在铜盆里的茂盛植物——整个房间看上去就像古董店和温室的混合物。他熟练地在拥挤的房间里穿行，走到那个正坐在宝石小镜前的人跟前。

他弯腰执起那人的手。手瘦长而年轻，这让他困惑起来，他隐隐觉察到有些不对。但他仍然用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰那手。

“我给你带了花。”他文雅地说，不知道从从哪拿了一束玫瑰出来。

对方咯咯笑起来。里德尔抬起头，看见——

“哈利。”他猛地睁开眼，对上男孩湿漉漉的眼睛。拥挤的起居室消失了。

“伏——伏地魔……”男孩呻吟着他的名字；不一会儿，他的脸因为高潮扭曲起来。伏地魔停下了动作。

结束了。伏地魔终于放松了上身，用胳膊肘支撑着，凝视着几寸之遥的哈利的脸。哈利眨了眨眼，慢慢从高潮中恢复过来。男孩对着他害羞地笑起来。

“真是棒极了。”男孩热切地看着他。

那晚当他们躺下后，年轻的救世主很快入睡，而黑魔王久久地游荡在记忆的河流里。电光火石之间，他的整个记忆仿佛都被照亮了。他终于清楚地看见河流的起源、生命的精髓，他的历史如何压弯了岸边的芦苇。以及，哈利如何接过了他的玫瑰，然后回赠了他一个沉甸甸的挂坠盒。上面有一个闪闪发光的花体S。


End file.
